How To Be A Viking
by Build-It-Skywards
Summary: Angel has a pretty good life now she's ran away to Berk, but will she feel guilty enough to go back home? Or Will a certain blonde guy help her fix it? T for swearing. FLUFFY. Latest Chapter: Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**Yeah, so this was going to be called 'The New Girl" but then my other story's called "The Dragon Riders Girl?'. The and Girl in both, um similar much? So it's called 'How to be a Viking' an OC comes in in the third chapter if everything stays on track. So enjoy! Rated because all the swearing I DON'T do came out in this.**

**How to be a Viking**

_The girl was packing,she had to get out of here. _

_Once she lived in a mansion, with her mother, father and three brothers, two older one younger. When she was 10 her eldest brother, Quentin, went missing when he was 18. When she was 14 her next oldest brother, whose name was Tye, got poisoned when he was 18 too. That was last year and her mother had died in a car crash just after her 15th birthday. Before Tye had died her mother had took her children and married this guy called John, he was nice enough. She had step-sister now, Eloise, she was a year older. _

_She was the lead singer in a band called '**Fraid So, **with her best friends , Megan, Andy and Graham, who everyone called Gray. _

_But anyway, she had to get out of there, it was just her dad. He treated her like crap, and what had she done except be the daughter he didn't want. _

_She put her iPhone and her solar powered charger in her bag. It wasn't like she was ever going to answer it. _

_She felt sorry for Joshua, her youngest brother, who was now 13. Their dad was going to treat him the same. She wanted to bring him with her but they might have a serious brother- sister fight and everything could go wrong. Alone was good_

(Back to Berk...)

Astrid was walking with Hiccup along the beach, if you could call it that. It was just a pebbled bit of land where the waves lapped over, but Astrid loved it. Especially if she was with Hiccup.

Ah, Hiccup. She loved him, he loved her. Simple right? Wrong! Yeah, he loved her and he would kiss her wherever they were. That was the problem. Sure kisses form Hiccup were AMAZING but he just wouldn't go any further, and they'd been going out for a_ year_. For Thor's Sake, a whole fucking year! At least sleeping together, just not not in _that_ way.

She looked down at Hiccup's metal leg. "Does it still hurt?" she asked cautiously. Hiccup looked down. At his good leg? "There's never been anything wrong with it?" He said smiling, which made her smile, but then it faded. "I er mean the, your-" Why did she do that? Astrid doesn't stammer! "In love Astrid does." said her head. "Oh, well I'm used to it know but the um skin is err sensitive."

"Will it ever be not sensitive" Damn! That didn't make sense. For the first time ever Astrid Hofferson was nervous.

"Gobber said his arm and leg aren't that bad now, just if he uses them to much, so it'll get better, eventually." Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid, who smiled at him. "You know," he said "I think something good is going to happen."

(.)

Tuffnut was sat alone on a bench in the middle of the village. He wouldn't have been alone if his sister wasn't going out with Snotlout, and Fishlegs' family had moved away, Tuffnut couldn't remember why.

Tuffnut had been hanging around with Hiccup for the past week, he was cooler thank Tuffnut thought he was. However, he was hanging with Astrid today and Tuffnut didn't want to feel like a third wheel. If only he had a girlfriend. Once it was summer he could go to the Meathead Tribe and find a girl there. Girls were pretty there, right?

It would be so much easier if a girl came here, injured, you know so he could look after her and she'd fall in love. Yeah, that'd be cool. She didn't have to be the most gorgeous girl on the planet, just a bit pretty, so he didn't feel like he was going out with a troll. He knew his sister was though.

What did Ruffnut see in him. She'd said Hiccup was crazy and she liked that! Snotlout was the complete opposite of Hiccup, but then again he was a typical Viking. Muscular, tall, stubborn, but Snotlout was an ego- maniac. He just thought of himself.

Tuffnut had to stop thinking about Snotlout, if he didn't be nice to his sister he'd kill him, that was that. Thinking time over, time to go home.

(.)

Snotlout was with Ruffnut, his new girlfriend. Really, she was his first girlfriend, he just said Astrid didn't know they were going out. They never were anyway. They were on those funny board walks on the edge of the cliff looking out into the sea. Ruffnut sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I feel sorry for my brother," she said "He must be lonely." It was one of the few times she showed compassion towards Tuffnut. Well anyone really.

"I know right, we should go find him a Meathead girlfriend in the summer."

"I don't really think a Viking girlfriend would suit him much." Ruffnut spoke before Snotlout could say anything. "I mean he's tall and stuff, not overly muscular and I don't think there's anyone like Astrid, who likes that stuff, over there." Snotlout nodded.

"So you mean he's either going to have to go on some huge adventure just to get a girl, or die alone."

"Pretty much." Suddenly she burst out laughing, she was back to normal. "Like he could go on an adventure or get a girl!" Snotlout chuckled a bit but then Ruffnut's roaring made him laugh harder, he'd never had been able to do this with Astrid.

He thought Ruffnut was pretty, she had blonde hair like Astrid did, but she had two braids. She had brown eyes, that made him fell un-Viking like when he looked into them or she stared him, he loved how they shone. They would never run out of things to talk about, but sometimes they fell quiet, just to have a 'moment'. They could be whoever they wanted to be when they were together, which could be nothing like their normal selves.

(…)

_The girl ran through the tropical forest. Why was Haralio Von Suarez chasing her with a knife for fuck's sake? He knew her well, he knew the pain her father caused her, he knew that she didn't want to become what she had to. He was 5 years older than her, making him 20._

_When she was 5 years old he had taught her how to play the guitar and a drum kit when she was 10. _

_She reached a wall. Why in the damned world was there a wall in a forest of palm trees? She turned to see her childhood friend dive with knife. She tried her best to get out of the way but he caught her arm, so now there was a long, deep gash just above her left wrist. But Haralio was on the floor, seemingly unconscious. So she ran, fast, to her mothers old speedboat. _

(...)

**Just a bit of an intro to this. 'The girl' is my OC, soon you'll know her, in the next chapter by the looks of it. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Washed Up

**Oh my Gosh! You lazy people who won't review! I didn't know if I shouldn't wrote this or not! But you know if you do like the story, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to Credissa Cowell and Dreamworks. 'Science and Faith' and songs related belong to The Script.**

**How to be a Viking: Chapter 2- Washed up**

_The girl looked up, the sun was directly above her, it was midday in whatever part pf the world she was in. She must have been in the boat for six or seven hours, boredom had taken over. She pulled the iPhone out of the giant messenger bag and unlocked it. She would listen to herself, it made her cringe but her band did catchy songs! _

_She thought about '**Fraid So **and Megan and Andy and Gray. Megan and Andy were going out, which left her alone with Gray. Everyone expected them to go out, she did like Gray but just not like-like. He was the same about her. They both played the guitar in the band, she did electric because it was easier when she sang just to play simple chords. He played acoustic, he could sing though, he just wouldn't atmit it. Megan played the keyboard, and Andy bashed out on the drums._

_She turned on their last album 'Science and Faith' the first song that came on was 'If You Ever Come Back'. Would she ever go back? If Quentin, Tye and her mother ever came back form the dead. _

_Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder and a dark cloud was coming her way. "Oh no..." she mumbled to herself._

(…)

Tuffnut was alone once again. He was in his room deciding what to do today. He wanted to go and ride his dragon, but he couldn't control two heads on his own. His sister had just left the dragons alone for the past week. Sparky and Puffter were hyper from lack of exercise.

Tuffnut decided to go to the beach, Hiccup was at the forge today, Astrid was riding Fringe and his sister and Snotlout never went there, so he could truly be alone and make up a girlfriend in his head.

He was _way_ to desperate.

(.)

Hiccup was going to work at the forge today so he was sleeping in. Astrid usually woke him up early when they were spending a day together. When he eventually woke up he went to the basket he filled yesterday and gave Toothless a few fish. "I'll ride you tonight buddy!"

Gobber was already at the forge when Hiccup got their and welcomed him with a grunt. "Well, I better get to work." Hiccup said.

(.)

Astrid was going riding on Fringe today. Hiccup had named her Deadly Nadder, she remembered the moment...

"**Hiccup, what do you think I should name the Nadder?" she'd asked, later on after the day he woke up. He'd looked at her, blushed, then replied. "I think you should call her Fringe." She raised one eyebrow. "Fringe?"**

"**Yeah, because you have the um-" he signalled over his eye where she had her side fringe. She smiled at him and told him that it was perfect. She would've kissed him but she didn't have a reason to punch him first.**

Astrid would miss Hiccup today. He had to go to work, he had had a week off and spent it between her and Tuffnut.

Hiccup was so sweet, to spend time with Tuffnut when he was lonely. His best friend as his sister gone off together, the next person he could hang around with had moved away. Everyone knew he needed a girlfriend. Soon they all would be sixteen, marrying age and Tuffnut's parents were worrying about who he could marry. Hopefully, she would marry Hiccup.

(.)

Ruffnut was with Snotlout once again. This time they were just in the village, their parents and the cheif were writing a marriage contract and she knew she was acting overly girly.

"Oh my gods, I'm _so_ happy that we're getting married! I mean we can have a great life you and me! Ha, whatcha think our kids are going to look like? OOO, I bet they'll be so _cute_!" Things like that were the only things she said all day. Non-stop.

Sure, she was a Viking, but she was a girl too. Girls get excited about these things, right? She was just happy, when they were younger everyone thought it was going to be Snotlout and Astrid. Then Hiccup got in the way of Astrid at dragon training, she followed him to a cove, saw a Night Fury, blah blah blah, now they're together.

She'd said to Hiccup "You're crazy, I like that." but she never really meant it, she just got caught up in the moment. That didn't matter now, she was getting married to Snotlout and she was happy.

(...)

_The girl really didn't want to go through the storm, but their was no avoiding it. She ran to the wheel, braced herself for the waves, and waited._

_Then, it happened, lightning stuck. A bolt nearly hit her boat, she screamed as a reflex. She been out in a storm before, with Quentin._

"_**Stay near me!" he shouted to her, his hand gripping desperately at the wheel. The storm had taken the siblings further away from the shore than they wanted to go. **_

_**She was huddled on the floor next to him, her chin on her knees. "Hold on to me!" Quentin said. **_

"_**I'm scared!" The young girl wispered, grpping onto her brother's leg.**_

"_**Me too, but I promise we'll get home safe." **_

_**They did, their farther had shouted at them and said the were never allowed on a boat again. Their mother has cried and thanked God they were safe. Tye joked around saying what he would've taken if they'd drowned. Joshua looked like he seen a ghost.**_

"_Wish you were here now!" the girl screamed into the wind. A huge wave crashed over her. She fell. She got a pain on the side of her head. Then everything went black._

(…)

Tuffnut was sat a good five steps away from where the waves lapped over the small stones. He sighed, loneliness was not good for a person's self- confidence. Now he knew how Hiccup felt.

As he looked out to see there were huge, back, rumbling clouds out far away. As he watched he noticed they were travelling the other way. But there was something white emerging from the evil fog.

It was coming closer. He realised it was a boat. He waited until it was close, he waded into the water so it was up to his waist grabbed the side and pulled it in.

When it was safely on the beach and wouldn't float away he jumped in to examine the exotic- looking interior. On the wooden floor their was a- a _girl_. He put a hand on her neck to check her pulse, she was alive. An injured girl! Gods, his plan was coming together! He put and arm under her shoulders, one under her knees and carried her off into the village.

(…)

**A/N: Yay, you're going to find out who the girl is and her evil dad. Will she fall for Tuffnut? What will the others think? Originally, the girls boat shattered and she washed up, then Tuffnut found her. I like the Astrid/ Hiccup flashback and the girl one. Review please, or no Chapter 3!**

.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning Sunshine

Hello you love- er- ly readers. If I haven't PM'd you and you sent me a long (ish) review it will be answered in my second note at the end. Yay OC is made known!

**How To Be A Viking: Chapter 3- Good Morning Sunshine**

"_**No means no!"**_

"_**Please Father, send someone to find him!"**_

"_**NO! He's never going to be found!"**_

_The girl remembered this day the most out of any in her life. It was the day Quentin went missing. She had asked her father to send some soldiers to find him, but he had refused!_

"_**He could still be alive! Please?" she begged "Mother won't stop crying."**_

_**No Angeline." he said sternly.**_

_Ugh! That name again! She tried and tried to tell him her name but her father had refused to call her anything but the name he had chosen. _

_She felt like she was sleeping, but something was different about this sleep..._

(…)

Tuffnut was carrying the girl to the Meade Hall. She wasn't just a bit pretty. She was fucking _gorgeous. _To him. She had dark red hair, darker than Hiccup's or Stoick's. A slim face, her nose wasn't pointy and had a few light freckles. He was dying to see her eyes.

People stared at him as he hurried through the village but this girl have to be safe, so he didn't really care. He saw his sister, with Snotlout, talking- a lot. He just carried on walking.

Scared, but not showing it, he kicked the door open. There was only the women who cleared and sorted the tables in the Hall. "Get the Chief!"

(.)

Ruffnut was still going on about her marriage. "Oh, wait!" She said suddenly while talking about house plans "We should tell my brother!" She grabbed Snotlout's hand and pulled him off in the direction of the beach, where Tuffnut was going this morning.

Although it was only lunchtime, and Tuffnut slept in, he was no longer on the beach. "Where'd you think he could be?" the blonde haired girl said

"Well, it is lunchtime. He could be at the Meade Hall."

"Come on then!"

When they were back in the village some of the adults had said that they saw Tuffnut going to the Meade Hall. Snotlout groaned. More walkin g. While they were walking Hiccup caught up. "Hey you guys going to the Meade Hall to see that girl?"

(.)

Hiccup was making the swords for Ruffnut and Snotlout's wedding when one of the men came into the forge and told them that Tuffnut had brought a girl into the Made Hall. "Really?" asked Gobber.

"Aye, the Elder thinks she's one of _those_. Especially since the boys described what the boat she washed up on looks like."

"One of what?" Hiccup piped up.

"A Paradisian, boy."

Hiccup had never heard of a Paradisian. Were they from Paradisia? That was a guess, he made it up.

"Well, the Chief wants both of you there."

That's when he left and saw Ruffnut and Snotlout and asked: "Hey, you guys going to the Meade Hall to see that girl?"

By the look on their faces they obviously didn't know what he was talking about. "You know, the one Tuffnut brought up from the beach." Hiccup nodded towards the large building and walked towards it, the other two following.

When they walked in they saw the girl, Tuffnut, Stoick and the Elder. Hiccup looked down at the girl, she had red hair that was spread all over the table under her. "She's so pretty..." Ruffnut whispered.

Then the girl began to talk in her sleep "I'm sorry mother..." she mumbled. They all looked down at her.

"What's going on?" Astrid shouted as she burst through the door. Her hair was windswept from her ride on Fringe. They all looked from her back down to the girl. "I hate him sometimes too." she mumbled again.

(.)

_She was having another flashback. It was after the one she had before, she had gone to talk to her crying mother. _

"_**It'll be okay, I promise you mother."**_

"_**H-he's never c-coming ba- ack!" her mother sobbed. The girl hated to see her mother like this, Joshua had gone to bed straight after she had told them their father had said no to looking for Quentin. "She's right, you'll always have us." Said Tye. **_

"_**Oh, my dears, I know! I'll just miss him..." The girl hugged her mother. **_

"_**We all will mother. The whole island will. It's up to Tye now!" She laughed at her brother's face. But inside, her heart hurt.**_

(.)

Tuffnut gasped as the girl's eyes opened and they were _turquoise_. She put her arm over her forehead. "W- where am I?"

"You're on Berk" Stoick said sternly.

"Don't make me go home," she whispered "please. I c-can't, he'll k- kill me." She really did sound scared, but Tuffnut couldn't concentrate, she was actually _fit_. He heard the Elder say something about Paradisians. The had killed loads of Vikings in the past.

"What is your name girl?" Stoick boomed. The girl sat and looked up at him and then went pale.

"It's okay," Hiccup said gently and the girl looked round at him, "What's your name?" He took Astrid's hand to show that he wasn't scary like his father.

"My name is Angel. Angel Davenport." The Elder gasped.

"You're the... the."

"Yes. The Princess."

(…)

**Dun- Dun- Duh! Princess Angel Davenport of Paradisia. I do know Paradisia is a name of a planet in Galactic Football.**

**When Angel's dad calls her Angeline at the beginning you say it 'ine' not 'eene' just so you know. **

**Please tell me what you think! So, yeah, review, pretty please. I have loads to go with this story and I don't know if you like it if you don't review.**

**Httydforever: You were my first review so here are some virtual cupcakes! I don't think Fishlegs would suit Ruffnut much.**


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Up

**Gosh! No reviews again! But that's not really bothering me because I'm just going to carry on anyway because I love writing this story, and if you like reading please review, I do feel a bit depressed with only three- for my second chapter. **

**I do realise that I had had about three hundred less words in my last chapter compared to the first two, I just needed the cliff- hanger. So, in this chapter Angel tells the gang about her life. It might get fluffy, if it doesn't the next chapter will.**

**How To Be A Viking: Chapter 4- Opening Up**

Angeline May Jessica Waddington-Davenport, as her father had named her, had chosen to tell the strangers staring at her the name her mother gave her, Angel Leigh Davenport. Waddington-Davenport was her fathers real last name, but her mostly just put Davenport. Her mother had changed her last name to Waddington-Davenport as well. Her maiden name was common- Jones. The King's daughter couldn't have a last name like _Jones,_ but Angel wished she did.

When she was born there was an article in the newspaper it included all of all her family's full names

_Today the King and Queen were bless with a beautiful baby girl. This King Robert George Waddington-Davenport and his wife, Bethany Marilyn Jones before they married, had their third child Angeline May Jessica Waddington-Davenport. The Queen is insisting we call her Princess Angel, not Angeline. _

_Angel is the younger sister of Quentin Bradford James and Tye Stefan Marcus. The princes are eight and four. All three children had healthy and natural births, which were for the best._

It carried on about the King, his marriage, sons, coronation and parents. Angel had never met her grandfather, just her grandmother. She was the dowager queen, which means once queen but can't rule because she was there by marriage.

She stopped thinking and looked around. There was the huge red- haired man who had shouted at her, a very small woman who carried a walking stick bigger than her and had grey hair and a squint in one eye, and round man with blonde hair and beard braided together. She looked at the children next on the other side of her from the adults their was the boy with red hair who had asked her what her name was, presumably the large man's son, he was holding hands with a girl who had long blonde hair and a fringe. Next to them was another couple, a muscular boy with dark brown hair and a girl with two blonde braids. There was boy directly in front of her her looked like the second blonde girl, probably twins, he had blonde dreadlocks. Angel giggled to her self, no girl with that gorgeous boy.

"Are you okay?" The blonde boy said, Angel smiled and nodded. The boy held out a hand, "I'm Tuffnut, that's my twin sister Ruffnut and her fiancée Snotlout, and that's Astrid and Hiccup- the chief's son." He explained while shaking her hand.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Hiccup.

"I used to have three brothers... but now I just have one, and a step-sister."

"Oh... what happened? If you don't really-

"No, I don't mind. I was born when Quentin was eight and Tye was four. When I was 10 Quentin went out one night and never came back. Then, I was 14 and my mother told me to wake Tye up 'cause it was lunchtime and he'd been in bed long enough, and when I went up to get him he was... gone... " She wiped a tear off her cheek. "Just before my fifteenth birthday my mother died in a car crash, so I live with Joshua, John and Eloise. That's my brother, step-dad and step-sister." The rest all looked at her as she sighed in finish.

(.)

Tuffnut felt sorry for Angel, she'd lost almost her whole world.

"I can't even live with one brother," he heard his sister say. "How d'ya live with three?"

"When your brothers are princes, and your dad's like mine it's pretty easy." Angel smiled. Tuffnut looked a her, then realised his mouth was hanging open at her beauty, so he closed it.

"I'm not hard to live with." He mumbled. It was true, it was just his job to make life hard for his sister, she irritated him enough. Angel, though, chuckled at his comment.

"Sure your not." She said jokingly. He felt the others eyes on him and this new girl, but maybe Angel didn't like him. Maybe she was just talkative. He looked at her, she was staring at the ground biting her thumb nail.

(.)

"**Hey Angel." said a boy's voice, it was flirty, that meant Jonny. Ew, that _cunt_, he wouldn't leave her alone.**

"**Just go away, _Jonathan_." he hated that name, it might get him to go away.**

"**You know that's not my name babe."**

"**Don't call me that!" she shrieked in the middle of the school hallway so that everyone was staring at her.**

"**Jeez Angel. I was just being friendly." He Jonny said while rolling his eyes. Frowning, he turned and walked off. Leaving Angel alone. **

Angel had never been out with anyone. No boy she knew had ever been king material, other than Haralio but he was just a friend. Maybe this Tuffnut guy could be the one. She looked up at him, he was looking down at her.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or are you the lonely one around here?" she asked him.

"Uh, no. I'm kinda lonely." Tuffnut replied, smiling a little. Angel opened her mouth to talk aboutt Megan, Andy and Gray, but the chief cut in.

"I think it's time me and the Elder talk to you Angeline."

"How do you- "

"I have my ways."

The chief nodded for the Viking teens to leave through the giant doors of the hall. Angel whipped her head around fast, which made her overly long full-fringe fall down to right to her nose.

"Oh, wait," said Astrid as she pulled her headband off "have this." she gave it to Angel.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I've got loads at home."

Angel thanked her and Astrid and the rest walked out. Hiccup said he'd wait for his father outside, then the huge door creaked shut.

"You haven't told me your name." Angel told the chief simply.

"Stoick Haddock the Vast. I know your father is Robert Davenport, so your grandfather must've been Bradford Davenport, who killed my father."

"Uh, I never met my grandfather, but my dad is evil. It's one of the reasons I ran away."

The fact that her father was evil was top of the list Angel had written and put in Gray's locker at school.

_Angel Davenport's List of Reasons to Run Away._

_My father, King Robert, is evil_

_I'd have to marry Haralio (just ew)_

_I can't sing_

_I have no mother_

_Joshua is a saddo_

_I miss Quentin and Tye_

_I'm sorry Gray, I'll miss you, you're my best friend. You can show this to Megan and Andy if you want, I'll miss them too. Goodbye, Love from Angel._

"Stoick, your father's death is not this girl's fault," said the old woman that must've been the Elder, "She should stay. The Hofferson's have a spare room in their house, she could stay there until we build her a small house."

Angel was speechless. This small woman _cared_ about her. No-one head in a year, really. She finally found the words she had been searching for.

"Thank-you. A lot. When I said 'He'll kill me' before it wasn't my dad, he'd find something worse." she explained. To which Stoick laughed gruffly.

"I'll get Astrid and her parents later, you can... stay with Hiccup." he said, Angel nodded.

(.)

Hiccup looked up from petting Toothless as his front door opened and a girl walked in.

"Hey, A...Angel?" Why was the new girl in his house? "What're you doing here?"

"Your dad told me to come here while he's checking if I can stay at your girlfriend's house until I get one built." she shrugged. Hiccup nodded acknowledgedly. Astrid was supposed to have a few younger brothers or sisters, but they had all died within a few days. The Hofferson's had already built a spare room for another child. Astrid's family were kind, they would help a girl in need.

"Will he be at Astrid's now?"

"Probably."

"Come on, I'll take you."

Hiccup found Toothless' saddle and clambered on outside. He held his hand out for Angel to get on behind him. She looked at Toothless and he gave her his famous gummy smile. Angel giggled and Hiccup smiled. She took his hand and climbed on.

"To Astrid's, slowly." Hiccup commanded to the black dragon. But the dragon took off at it's usual speed, Angel screamed loudly as she gripped onto his shoulders.

They arrived at the Hofferson household is no time, just as his father was leaving. Toothless came to an abrupt halt and Angel nearly flew over both Hiccup's and the dragon's head.

"Holy crap!" she shouted, still gripping his shoulders.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see!" the chief said happily, Astrid and her parents came to the door to see what was happening. Just as Tuffnut shouted something from behind the two red-headed teenagers. Hiccup felt Angel turn to see.

"Oh, my bag!" She climbed off Toothless, then ran to Tuffnut, "Thank-you!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, my dear." said Astrid's mother, Torunn. Her husband, Rolf, just nodded at the girl. Angel smiled at her short-term family.

"Hello, I'm Angeli-"

"You what?" Rolf pressed.

"Oh nothing... I don't even know."

(.)

**Kafla er lokið- chapter is finished in Icelandic. 'Kay so seriously review please, it makes me feel good! I kind of feel depressed that I didn't have any for the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**A/N: Yay! I got a grand total of 4 reviews for chapter four! Thanks to Voldyne, xv323, too lazy to sign in and easilyamused. You guys make me happy. Anonymous reviews answered at the end. **

**So... the time this is set in. It is a year after the fight with the Green or Red death, whatever you want to call it, so in the HTTYD universe. I now have a catchphrase for Paradisia it is: _A modern place in ancient times. _All is explained (well, to Astrid) in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD universe. **

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 5- Settling In.**

Angel had been 'living' with the Hoffersons for an hour now and she had been shown round the house, heard an Astrid and Hiccup whisper argument, dumped her bag at the end of her bed , pulled her phone out of her shoe and hidden in the bag. Whoa, she was already part of this place.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" She called. It was Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup told her that Stoick wanted to talk to her in the morning, she nodded in understanding.

"See you then." she said

"Yeah, bye." Hiccup replied, then kissed Astrid on the cheek before leaving.

Angel looked through the window, the sky was a beautiful orange colour. But Angel hated to look out of a window into the dark, so she wandered over and closed the shutters. Turning around, Angel realised Astrid was leaning against the door frame.

"Uh... hi?' she said to the blonde girl.

"Hey." Came the reply just as a loud _BRING _came from her bag. And another. Again. No stopping.

"What the hel is that?" Asked Astrid.

"My phone. It'll stop in a minute."

"And a phone is..." Astrid said, provokingly. Angel sighed, she really didn't want to explain technology or the history of Paradisia- that led to technology.

"It's a... contraption..." Well that didn't sound right but there was no other way to put it. "and it has a number... someone else rings your number and, um, _bring_! You press the green button and talk to the person. Er... yeah." Well that probably confused the poor Viking girl.

"Why only on Paradisia?"

"Here we go..." Angel thought. This would take a while. Damn her stupid great-grandfather and his 'You're just afraid of progress' speeches.

"My great-grandfather was a rich aristocrat in Britain, but he was very clever too and created electricity- I don't know how. The king of England didn't like it and sent him and anyone else who invented for my ancestor to a deserted island. The new population decided to make my great-grandfather the king, so that's why my dad is. They quickly got houses built out of wood, but it's an exotic island and there's only palm trees, their wood isn't strong. So stone houses were built, kept together with this paste thing that dries called cement. More and more electrical items and scientific discoveries were made over time to make Paradisia the way it is now." That was the quickest and easiest way to talk about the place that one day would be the whole world.

"That's amazing..." said Astrid.

"Hmm. My dad isn't though."

"You'd have to be queen wouldn't you? That's why you don't want to be there." Angel looked down, and nodded.

"I'm just being selfish," she sighed, "Joshua, my youngest brother, is going to be king now. He won't even step out of his room!"

It was true. Joshua was born two years after Angel but because Bethany Jones had always wanted a daughter she had been the only one to look after her. This resulted in Joshua getting looked after by the maids. As soon as Angel could look after herself Joshua was permanently with their mother. The second he found out she was dead he locked himself in his room at this step-dad's house and only came out for the funeral. No matter what anyone did, the youngest prince wouldn't leave. He became incredibly pale, he almost _glowed_ in the dark.

"I'm sure he would if you 'evil' dad has anything to do with it," Astrid said simply. Angel knew she was right, and Astrid hadn't met her dad! The princess just nodded, again. "Well, I'm off to bed..."

"Okay. Night Astrid."

"Night Angel"

(.)

Angel was finding that she didn't dream any more, she had flashbacks- when she slept.

"**Angeline, your brother is dead, you must become queen now!"**

"**I don't want to." She begged her father, once again. It was two days after Tye had died and the first time she had spoken two her father in a year. She was fourteen years old, the same age Tye was when Quentin went missing.**

"**Angeline?" She looked up, "You are going to be the queen of Paradisia, no matter what! You are going to be a great leader, I believe in you." It was the first time her father had said anything nice to her in about 10 years.**

"**Of course father." She curtsied, then walked to her palace bedroom, as elegantly and proudly as she could.**

(.)

Angel opened her eyes groggily when she felt something shake her shoulder, quite hard. It was Astrid.

"Your going to have to get up soon or my dad'll go mad at you." she told Angel.

"Hmm... Getting up, yeah..." Angel mumbled.

Astrid laughed at at Angel, she dragged her out of the bed throwing some traditional Berk clothing at her.

"Thanks." Angel said before Astrid strolled out of the, closing the door behind her. Angel got dressed into the woollen top, leggings, leather skirt, stockings and sheep-skin lined boots. It was autumn here, it would probably snow soon. It never snowed on Paradisia because it was near the equator.

Angel wondered down the stairs to where Mr and Mrs Hofferson were in the kitchen. Torunn was making a breakfast of what looked like porridge, Rolf was sat on a bench by a table. Both of them were particularly large, like most adult Vikings.

Astrid came into the room from the cold outdoors.

"I've fed Fringe." she said. Who was Fringe?

"Fringe?"

"Yeah, my dragon."

"Oh, does it look like Hiccup's?" That was the only dragon Angel had seen so far, but the island was probably full of them.

"No, Toothless is the only Night Fury. Yes, you did see teeth," Angel had opened her mouth to say the dragon had retractable teeth, but Astrid obviously wanted her to be quiet. "I'll show you Fringe after breakfast." Angel nodded. She seemed to do that a lot here.

(.)

"Aw, Fringe is so cute." Angel said. It was true, the dragon was blue and gold, had a spiky neck and a head that looked to big for it's body.

"She knows she is," Astrid replied, "She's the vainest dragon out there." Angel laughed for the first time in a while...

"**Gray?" she whispered.**

"**Yeah, Ange?" Graham Menzies, her best friend, said back.**

"**I want to carry on talking to you. I want to sing. I don't want to be a queen." She was whispering, not because she didn't want people to hear, because she was scared.**

"**It's okay Princess. OW!" Gray had always called her princess but now there was no getting out of it, it was what and who she was. She hit him, she did a lot, and laughed at his slightly confused face.**

"**I'm sure you should've been a Viking..." **

"Hey Princess- Ouch."

"Sorry! Force of habit." Angel babbled.

"Nah, it's okay. Shows you have Viking-ness." Angel laughed again and Astrid joined in.

Then Angel remembered something. "Don't I have to talk to Stoick at about, um... now!" Astrid grabbed her red- haired companion's wrist and dragged her to the Meade Hall.

The girls arrived just as Stoick, Hiccup, the Elder and some other adult Vikings wondered through the giant doors of the giant building. Angel liked this building, it like a community centre. Angel had been locked away for the past two years. She was sure Quentin and Tye were actually allowed to go outside when they were in her position.

"Ah, Astrid. I guess you can come in too." said the large chief as the girls walked in. Angel found herself at one end of the giant table, with Stoick at the other and everyone else on the longer sides. Angel felt odd. Her father had always been at the end and she just piled in on the side near next to Quentin usually.

"You're our guest of honour," said Stoick, obviously seeing her discomfort. Angel just smiled. "So you want to stay here?" It was time to stop nodding and be a princess, be confident.

"Yes, I do, if that's fine for you." nailed it. Stoick smiled.

"It would be nice to see manners 'round here."

"I'm sure you're courteous people in your own way." Everyone laughed, Angel was beggined to think she was good at this.

"Of course. Anyway, a house for you. Small," he looked at her to see if it was okay, Angel nodded, "it can always be upgraded if you ever have children running around." Angel looked around and everyone was nodding. Oh God.

"Approximately, how long will this house take to be built?" Angel didn't like talking like this, she sounded too posh. Stoick looked to the largest man, after him, and nodded. This man spoke: "Aye chief, princess. It-"

"Just Angel, if you don't mind."

"Aye, Angel. It should take about a week." Angel blinked a few times. A week? That couldn't be right.

"A week?" The man nodded. "You build houses fast around here. It take at least half a year on Paradisia, I think they're just lazy." Stoick laughed heartily.

"Better get to work then lads."

(.)

_My dearest Angeline, _

_I am very sorry to say that I have no technology around, so I must be like every other country in the world and write a letter. _

_At the moment I am deciding how to get home. I can either wait for another plane to come or rent a car and drive home. It is coming closer to the car, I'm scared of planes right now with all the crashes going on!_

_Please carry on looking after Joshua for a few days. I hope he's been good for you, not too moody. Ask John or Eloise if you need anything._

_Lots of love _

_Mother... x_

Astrid had heard a lot of noise coming from Angel's room. When she went over she had found this letter on the floor. It probably had slipped from under the door, Angel wouldn't throw a letter from her late mother outside the room.

What would she do without her mum? (**A/N: Sorry, English, not putting mom.) **Sure, she argued with her, it was part of teenage _and_ Viking life. But Astrid knew that Angel was a princess, her mother a queen. It was obvious that they both had... duties.

Coming back to earth, Astrid knocked on Angel's door. When it was opened by the other girl she realised that her eyes weren't blue or green, they were a mix of the two. "Don't take this the wrong way but you have really pretty eyes." Astrid said, while giving Angel her letter.

"Everyone says that, I got them off my mother," she looked down at the very white parchment, "Thanks, I was looking for this!"

"That parchment white." Astrid stated.

"It's paper, like an evolved parchment." Angel smiled and Astrid chuckled. She looked up at the girl, her hair was dark red and was in perfect ringlets, her turquoise eyes smiled with her pink lips and shiny white teeth, and her tanned skin and freckles. Astrid was the complete opposite from the new girl, she had straight blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and was extremely pale because the clouds that covered Berk never let any sun through.

"Hey Astrid, you know I told you about Paradisia yesterday," Astrid nodded, "Why don't you tell me about here." Angel said as she sat on the pillow end of the bed, legs crossed. Astrid sat on the other, facing her in the same position.

"Where do I start?" She sighed, "The village has been here for seven generations, but the houses are all kind of new. That was because the dragons used to burn the whole place down during raids. Me, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs used to put out the fires-"

"Who's Fishlegs?" Angel cut in.

:He was our age but his parents were some of the people who left because they didn't like the dragon fighting."

"What did Hiccup do?"

"I was getting to that!" Astrid snapped. "Hiccup has always been Gobber's apprentice at the forge. Stoick and most of the adults left to find the dragons nest, so he had no choice to put Hiccup in dragon training with the rest of us. He claimed he had hit a Night Fury, but hadn't found it yet. I was best at training." she scoffed "But Hiccup wasted the last bucket of water when we were fighting Zipplebacks, but he took control of it and sent it back to it's cage as we stared. He started getting better and better. I was angry, and when I'm angry I throw axes at trees. Hiccup walked past, I nearly threw my axe at him. The next day I followed him to a cove and he had Toothless. I ran to tell someone but the dragon picked be up and put me in a tree, Hiccup mad me get on it to take me down. Toothless flew off like a maniac, until I said I was sorry. Then the ride was so... romantic." Astrid fell in love with Hiccup in a matter of minutes. His nervous smile, his skinny body. It was just so perfect. "Then something took over Toothless, he took us too the nest, a volcano actually.

And there was a huge dragon in there. When we got back I wanted to tell the chief but Hiccup said no. He had won dragon training so he had to fight a Monstrous Nightmare, kill it, but Hiccup showed that we didn't have to kill dragons but his father shouted 'Stop the fight!' and the Nightmare went mad. It attacked. I tried to help, Stoick got me out then, but Toothless came, all the Vikings attacked him as I grabbed hold of Hiccup. The made the poor dragon take them to the nest. Hiccup taught us all how to fly and he did bring down that big dragon I mentioned earlier. But with a price, his left leg-"

"Hiccup lost his leg? I didn't notice?"

"SH! He didn't wake up for few days. I was so happy when he stepped out of his house I hit him and said it was for scaring me. Then I grabbed his tunic and I kissed him, as hard as I could." Astrid sighed again.

"That was, er, long." Angel said and Astrid nodded. "I'm going out exploring the island, want to come?" Astrid said no, she was busy and Angel left.

(.)

Angel was now sat on the in her boat on he pebble beach. She decided she was going to take to the docks later. She sat thinking about her mother, it was her boat anyway.

Bethany Jones came from a poor family, but she was very pretty. When she was 18 she became a catwalk model. Soon her family had enough money to live happily. Then she met prince Robert. He had black hair that made his blue eyes stand out. Soon the country found out that he had fallen in love with the red- headed supermodel and they would be married.

Angel sighed, her father must've been nice for her amazing mother to fall in love with him.

"Angel?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see who it was. Itwas that cute blonde boy, Tuffnut.

"Oh, hello. If you want me to leave I'll-"

"Why would I want that?" he said hurriedly and they both blushed. He pointed next to her and she nodded. He sat down, not far, but not uncomfortably close. Angel was a princess, a ruler, and rulers spoke their mind.

"I think you're really cute." she said quietly.

(.)

**I hope you proud of my longest chapter! It took me days to write and it's eight OpenOffice pages. Nope your right, I'm completely useless at writing long chapters.**

**Anonymous:**

**xv323- I know I rush, I tried not to with this chapter but Astrid's story thing is. I hope the time scale is sorted out for you now with my first authors note of this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**To lazy to sign in- You review was the best. Nuff said. (see what I did there eheheh)**

**Review again please. I nearly got my phone taken off me when I checked FanFic in class in my blazer pocket and had more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6:Love at First Sight

**A/N: No reviews again? **

**Anyway... Tuffnut and Angel fluff scene *insert cheer here* and more Astrid/ Hiccup and definitely more Snotlout and Ruffnut because I haven't had much of them since chapter 2 or 3.**

**How To Be A Viking: Chapter 6- Love at First Sight**

'Oh Angel, what did you do that for?' she thought. She just, _just_, had to go and open her big fat mouth and- "I think you're cute too." Angel turned to the blonde boy next to her, she really didn't believe her ears. "Y-you do?"

:"Of course. You- you're stunning." Tuffnut replied. Angel felt herself blushing at his comment and looked down so her curly hair fell over her face, hiding it. She thought Tuffnut was sweet to say that about her, she didn't care if he was just saying that to make her feel good. It did. Then she realised she was staring at him, and he was leaning over to her! She closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. A tingling sensation came from her lips and went up to her head and right down to her toes.

Almost as quick as it had started, the kiss finished. It felt amazing, more than words could describe, but Angel wanted more, she wanted to feel tingly as her heart skipped beats. She grabbed a fistful of Tuffnut's tunic and kissed him passionately as his hands fell to hold her tiny waist. He pulled back, "So are we like together now?" Angel kissed him again. "What do you think?" She asked when they broke apart. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, it's up to you."

:In that case... Of course," She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck but still face-to-face. "Would you help me take S.S Wonderer to the docks?"

"Sure, but S.S Wonderer?"

"I didn't name it." Tuffnut nodded in acknowledgement and climbed out out of the small vessel. The boat rocked and Angel nearly fell as she stood, but a strong hand caught her arm. Tuffnut took the rope from the floor and tied it to a ring on the outside. Together, Tuffnut and Angel pulled the boat around the edge of the island. It took about 10 minutes. "Everything's so simple here." Angel said.

"What do you mean?"

"In Paradisia life's always technology. It's complicated and right now there's no need for it. I love it here, it's natural and beautiful..." She turned and looked at Tuffnut, who was staring at her, mouth agape, she laughed. He quickly closed his mouth and went back to tying up the boat to a wooden post at the dock. "Done."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it on my own." She sat down on the edge of a jetty and tapped next to her. Tuffnut sat down. They both sat their in a pleasant silence, legs hanging over the blue water. Angel sighed and put her head on Tuffnut's shoulder. Oh yes, she was going to like it here.

(.)

Astrid had just finished riding on Fringe when she looked out to sea and smiled at the sight. Angel was sat on the edge of a dock and looked at Tuffnut, smiling. Astrid watched the scene unfold as Tuffnut sat next to Angel and she put her head on his shoulder. It was nice to watch. "Hey," said a voice loudly behind her.

"Hiccup! Be quiet!" Astrid said in an angry whisper. Hiccup looked hurt and confused. She sighed and pointed to the new couple.

"Ohh. That was... fast." Hiccup said and Astrid sighed. He was right. She really liked Angel, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken when Tuffnut came back from this love-struck state. Somewhere else in her mind was telling otherwise, Tuffnut could've found his perfect match and they would live happily ever af- what was she thinking. Happily ever after? Seriously?

"Astrid, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

She turned and looked at her boyfriend. He was so cute, she smiled as seductively as she could at him before snaking her arms around his neck. This would teach Angel a thing or two about who was top couple here. She kissed Hiccup slowly but hungrily, trying to be different. Hiccup's hands came to rest on her hips and the touch felt like it was burning her skin.

After what felt like forever, they broke apart. "What was that for?" Hiccup asked, breathless. Astrid was about to reply when she heard creaking from behind her. Tuffnut had got up, he asked Angel something but she shook her head and said something. Tuffnut winked at his new girlfriend and walked off smiling. "Hey!" he said cheerfully as he walked past Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'm going to talking to Angel. Coming?" Hiccup nodded at her. Astrid took her boyfriends hand and walked to the girl staring dreamily out to sea. "Hello." Angel said without turning around. "Hiya. Are you going to look at me or have I done something wrong?" Angel turned and smiled. "Oh, hey Hiccup."

"Hey Angel. You 'kay?"

"O' course."

"Good-"

"I was talking to Angel, Hiccup!" She almost growled. "Look, Angel, you're with Tuffnut, right?"

"I guess..."

"It's just that he is... overly confident and I don't want you to get hurt..." she sighed.

"Since when were Vikings sappy?" Angel laughed, so did Hiccup. "That's Astrid, you don't know what's coming. OW! See." Astrid was still frowning. She was a Viking- they have stubborn-ness issues.

"Anyway..." said Angel turning to her "I know I'm rushing into to it. I am _not_ in the right mind." Astrid laughed "But I like him, a lot..."

"I know, just be careful with him. He thinks he's the world's most deadly weapon." Astrid rolled her eyes as Angel giggled. "I seriously doubt that."

(.)

Ruffnut was having a play-fight with Snotlout- her fiancée- in her living room. She had his hands pinned above his head on the wooden bench, she had her knees on either side of his waist. Then her brother walked in looking all dreamy and... weird.

"Uh, Tuff?" said Snotlout.

"Yeah-ah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never better!" He smiled with a cheesy grin. "Angel's _amazing_!'

Why was her brother talking about the new girl? Sure, she was pretty, with her strangely coloured eyes and curly hair. Now Tuffnut could actually get married, maybe...

"Well, I better go Ruff." she heard her fiancée say. He kissed on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She shouted after him as he strolled of to the door. She sighed. "Tuff. Upstairs. Now."

Her brother strolled upstairs like nothing had happened or was going to. So, Ruffnut ran up behind him and pushed him. He turned and frowned. "Hurry up then!" She shouted angrily. She pointed to her room when they got up the stairs eventually (Tuffnut hadn't gone any faster) and when the were in she slammed the door behind her. "Well?" she pressed. Tuffnut looked confused as he sat on her bed. "What's go you so hyped up?" She sighed. "Oh," said Tuffnut, surprised, "Angel is my girlfriend, I guess."

"Someone would go out with you?" Ruffnut said, kind of shocked. That someone, who apparently _was_ going out with her brother, was a very pretty princess. On top of that, she'd only been there a day. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... she must be crazy..."

"What must guys be like on Paradisia?" Ruffnut joked and both Thorston twins laughed. It hadn't been like this for a while, since Ruffnut had been going out with Snotlout, which had been about a year. They both missed it, they play-fights, the name calling, the pranking. Ruffnut hadn't been riding on Sparky- her head of the Zippleback- in a few months, maybe Angel could ride him. "Tuff, if you want to teach Angel how to ride on Sparky and Puffter, I'd be fine with it." Tuffnut smiled broadly. "Really?" she nodded. "You said yourself they needed the exersize."

"Thanks. She's good friends with Astrid, you should get to know her."

"I'll think about it." Ruffnut regained her Viking composure, "Get out of my room!"

"Going! Going!" Tuffnut slammed the door behind him before walking across the hallway to his room.

Ruffnut sighed, at least he didn't have to go on some huge trip to find a girlfriend, he'd never make it back. They would never admit it but the twins wouldn't know how to live without each other but Ruffnut was beginning to think her brother knew though. She never meant to go off with Snotlout and leave Tuff behind. It just happened. He had Angel now, he shouldn't be as lonely.

What about that girl. She wasn't completely deranged or anything, she was really nice. Angel was her name. Yeah, she probably was one too, or she was Hel, Loki's child, and kill Tuffnut and take him the underworld... No, she was too nice. She so wasn't a Viking, but if she was friends with Astrid she could be a nice ally...

(.)

Angel was at her temporary bedroom again, almost asleep. She was thinking about what Astrid said

'He's overly confident... I don't want you to get hurt...' She new Astrid was right, she'd rushed into it. But what if her father or someone from her country found her? She would have to go back. Angel finally had a boyfriend, even though she didn't really know him. Oh well, she could get to know him tomorrow. She yawned and her eyes drooped shut.

**Angeline Davenport sat on a throne, her father on a bigger one next to her. Her mother had already divorced him by this time so she was on the front row in the crowed. Both her parents looked extremely proud. Her father stood up, the buzz around the room stopped as he began to speak. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the coronation of my daughter, Angeline. When I unfortunately pass away, she will become queen. I have to have done this may times before, but I'm sure Angeline will be the one."**

**It was all Angeline, Angeline, Angeline. Not even a 'thank you Bethany for taking care of our future ruler.' or 'I'm sorry that my sons never saw their baby sister grow up.' although, he didn't mention himself either. Or Joshua for that matter. Angel hated being centre of attention, well as a princess. On stage she could sing and dance like she was all alone. "A speech from the lucky girl!" Her father bellowed. Everyone looked at her.**

"**I'm not lucky!" She cried and ran out with tears running down her face. But before she had fully left her father said "Pressure eh?" **

Slowly, Angel opened her eyes as some light spread through the room, she must've left the window open. Her face felt wet and clammy, she must've cried like in her flashback. She tiptoed through the house- near to the back door. There was a large barrel of water. She slashed some on her face and sighed.

"Angel?" whispered Astrid from the shadows. "Yeah?" she tried to sound calm and cool, but she wanted to cry again.

"What're you doing up?" Angel couldn't hold it any more, she ran to Astrid, hugged her, and began to cry. Awkwardly, Astrid put her arms around Angel weeping figure. "S-sorry-y"

"No, no. It's okay." Astrid said while trying to manoeuvre her friend upstairs. She finally got Angel into her own room. As they both sat down on Astrid's bed Angel sniffed. "So... what's up?"

"I have flashbacks when I sleep..." Angel sniffed, "And I cried in this flashback... so I really cried too..." She explained, still sniffing. Astrid put an arm around the her. "I don't even remember the last time I cried."

"And that's helping... how?" Asked Angel. Astrid looked at her. Angel still had tears in her eyes. She could feel the trails where tears had slid down her cheeks. "I don't know!" Astrid said exasperatedly "It was just something the popped into my head!"

Angel looked Astrid in the eyes and knew that crying wasn't even _tolerated, _let alone done, here. Vikings were strong, Angel had to be a Viking now. She sighed and looked down at the washed out blue nightdress she was wearing. "Well, I better get dressed."

"Yeah. Especially if you want to get to know Tuff." chuckled Astrid.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean? I you do... that-"

"No, I mean Ruffnut gets up and out early now with Snotlout and Tuffnut sleeps in you can be his wake up call." Angel laughed and raised her eyebrows before saying: "What're Ruffnut and Snotlout doing early in the morning?"

(.)

What Ruffnut was doing was making up for lost time. She had to take care of her strange brother though. So, she casually walked through the village when she walked past Astrid's house and heard... sobbing? She heard her fellow blonde say "What's up?" she realised it was Angel crying. So, she decided to climb up the wall and through the window. Shutters. Shut. Damn. Time to be normal and knock on the door.

That's what Ruffnut did, which was answered by a red-faced and tired looking Angel. "Oh, hey." She said as she put her hand over her mouth and yawned. "I was, you know, in the village and wandered by."

"So you heard me crying?" Angel said provokingly. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. "You're smart, you know."

"I do..." Ruffnut laughed as Angel raised an eyebrow when she commented too. She guessed her brother did choose an alright girl who wasn't from the underworld. "Well, I'd better go. Tell Astrid I said hi." Angel nodded at her as she left. She heard the door close behind her, time to go to Snotlout's.

When she knocked on the door there, a friendly face opened the door. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Can't I see not boyfriend and get back home before my lazy family get up?" She said, kind of irritated. Why did Snotlout always think there was something wrong if she came over. Soon she'd live with him. What would he do? Ask her what was up every second of the day? She be out of there after the tenth time. "I guess not!" Her boyfriend said, somehow incredibly cheerful now. He grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"Snot?" she asked, "We need to talk to someone to help get our wedding sorted out."

"Can't our parents do that? And then we can get a meeting with the chief."

"But Angel's having her house built..." Snotlout looked confused, quite like her didn't know who Angel was. "You know, Tuffnut's girlfriend... That washed up on the beach... Princess." As she described the new girl the confused on Snotlout's face faded before he said: "Tuffnut's girlfriend?" Ruffnut nodded. "Oh yeah. 'Angel's amazing!'" He said mockingly. The young couple smiled broadly at each other. "So," he carried on, "After that house is built."

(.) 

**So, yeah... chapter 6. I think it's okay, I edited the fluff scene because it was really short and described it better. But the chapter is small altogether as I've said I'm a fail at writing long chapters. Anyway...**

**Poor Angel, her father kind of went un-posh when he says 'Pressure, eh?' What type of king says eh. But ignore that it's kind of funny, for me.**

**My profile picture thing is kind of my interpretation of Angel. So check it out!**

**Pretty please review! Tell me if you love/ like/ hate (It sounds like Facebook...) it. It's a much loved review all the same.**

**Before I forget, I want a beta reader. If tour interested PM me or something.**


	7. Chapter 7: Back on Track

**Okay then... Next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had 20 page project to do in a week, but that's only because I left it two weeks writing How To Be a Viking. And I've kind of been having tests in hospital for my raynaud's phenomenon (which my mum get appointments after school for, grrr) , and then more homework. And then I need to wash, dry and straighten my hair yada yada yada... **

**Thanks for reviewing easilyamused and Will Spin 4 Food. You guys are amazing. **

**This chapter won't be as fluffy (But the fluff is still implied) and a little problem occurs... read then review. Don't worry, I'll remind you at the end too. **Wink Here...****

**How To Be A Viking- Chapter 7: Back On Track**

"Please leave a message after the beep" Graham sighed. Why wouldn't Angel answer her phone? He knew it was weird for Angel not to answer her phone. She took business calls for **'Fraid So**, wasvery popular at school (even though she would only hang around with him, Megan and Andy) and Joshua would only talk to her.

"Hey Ange... Why won't you answer your phone? I miss you. A-and your dad... he's ill, he's dying. You need to come home. It- it's just Joshua, he won't... he won't...It's just... ugh! Please Angel, just come home."

Gray couldn't talk. He loved Angel, not Chloe, his girlfriend. Angel. The girl who had always been there, his best friend. That's what he loved her for, he didn't want to go out with her. He wanted her to be there, every second of the day. "Oh Angel, do you ever change?" He sighed.

(…)

It wasn't that Angel didn't want to talk to Gray, she really did. She just couldn't, She'd have a breakdown and come running back. Maybe jump on a stage and sing until she fainted. "I love you, Gray..." She whispered to herself. She loved him, but as a best friend. _The_ best friend, who was always there.

'Oh Lord,' she thought 'My dad's ill. He's going to die. I have to go home, be queen. Gah! That's dodgy!' Home? Wait, home was here now, Berk. She didn't have to go anywhere. Except Tuffnut's house. She'd given up crying about an hour ago, her eyes weren't red any more and she looked fairly presentable. "I guess it's time to go!" She said trying to cheer herself up.

She was about to leave when she realised she didn't actually know where Tuffnut's house was. "Astrid!"

"What?" Came the reply from upstairs.

"Get down here!"

There was a grumble, then stomping down the stairs. Astrid looked at Angel with one hand on her hip and her head cocked to one side, tapping her foot: "Well?"

"I, er, don't know where Tuffnut's house is?" Angel asked sheepishly.

"Go down two houses then the one behind that." Said Astrid, sounding bored. Angel nodded, not looking at the blonde girl, but at an interesting spot on the floor. She didn't leave until Astrid had gone up the stairs back to her room.

Tuffnut's house was about the same size as Astrid's, but it didn't have a garden. She knocked on the door gently, then inhaled through her teeth. What if his parents answered the door? Angel guessed she had back luck, because exactly that happened. "Hello," said the large blonde woman who opened the door, "You are?"

"Angel ma'am. Is Tuffnut in? The woman frowned in thought. Then she smiled. Wide.

"I didn't know Tuffnut had a girlfriend!" She stated. Angel half smiled and lowered her head but looked up at the woman- just with her eyes so she got a headache. "Well, I'll go get him." She carried on sweetly "TUFFNUT!" Angel heard a grumble then slow thuds down the stairs, for the second time in... not long.

"What is it _mother_?" He whined, he looked out the door and saw Angel. Her half smile widened as he blushed. "Hey, um... hi Angel." he cleared his throat, "You er, want to come in?"

"Okay" Angel replied shyly. She had only just realised that Tuffnut's mother was still stood in the door frame. She looked at Tuffnut and then to the woman, then back again. Tuffnut got the message. "Uh, excuse us ma."

"Of course." She said, with the Scottish accent Angel didn't know was in Scandinavia. Then went up the stairs with heavy thuds. Angel smiled as Tuffnut took her hand as led her inside, sitting her on a bench covered in furs. "Just one second." He said as he hurried off to close the front door. Angel looked around and took in her surroundings. It was... sturdy. In a word. Like the rest of the village seemed to be. It was cosy too, an ideal home in the freezing north.

Angel was not looking forward to winter, she'd heard about snow, but never seen it. The things said were about snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels. Truth be told, it actually sounded cold, wet and horrible. The thing was, Angel hated cold, loved to be indoors during the rain, wrap up in a giant coat when it was ten degrees, because that was cold to her. The highest it had ever got in Paradisia was 60 degrees centigrade, the lowest was 8 degrees. It must've been lower than that here.

"Hey... what cha thinking about?" Tuffnut presses after he'd been sat down for a minute, which Angel didn't realise. She put her hand on her head and brushed the headband Astrid had given her, which she had learned was called a kransen (**A/N tell me if that's right**).

"Just how this place is so different from Paradisia... again." She said, looking straight ahead. Tuffnut nodded and took hold of her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Angel looked up into the slate grey eyes of her boyfriend. Grey, Graham, Gray. Her dad was dying. Should she tell Tuffnut? She sighed. "Tuff?"

"Hm?

"Um... my dad... is dying..." She realised she was smiling while she said it. Her dad, who had caused her so much misery. He told her mother she was nothing, wouldn't go looking for his own son, didn't care that his youngest son was now anorexic and all alone.

"Your happy about that?" Tuffnut asked, surprised. Angel guessed that it would be weird that she wished her own father dead.

"A little. I guess I hate him after all he's done. But then, I'll have to go back. I'm the oldest heir, I'd have to be queen." She said the last sentence quickly, like she didn't know how Tuffnut would take it, "But enough about me, I don't know anything about you, except your name, where you live and your the same age as me."

"And I have a twin sister." he corrected.

"Oh, and your the world's most deadly weapon." Tuffnut looked at her, eyes wide in embarrassment and surprise. "Astrid told me."

"Oh. So, I'm me, lived here my whole life. I always wanted to kill a dragon, but now I have a two headed dragon, called Sparky and Puffter." Angel giggled "My dad is a fighter, good, but he's not high up in the ranks. And I like fighting with my sister, cleaning my never used axe, riding my dragon and... looking at you eyes..." He said the last part dreamily, like he'd never wanted to say it. Angel felt herself blushing. "That enough?" he asked.

"Plenty." she smiled.

(.)

"Hiccup?" Boomed Stoick the Vast from the bottom of the hill his house was on, as he looked out into his village. That damned Night Fury that belonged to his son was jumping on his people. It was just wrong, the Vikings were still wary of the beast,after all the watchtowers and building it had fired down. Hiccup was now standing at the door way, leaning down and doing something with his prosthetic. "Son? Get that beast inside!"

"He just wants to play!" He son shouted back, looking slightly hurt.

Stoick sighed. Hiccup might have been a Viking, and saved them all, but he was still Hiccup. That meant a small, fragile, self-conscious boy. He looked up at him, up alone in his house. Valhallarama, his dearly departed mother, should have been there with him, she would make everyone believe in him, it's who she was. "Just get the dragon off the men." He said, emphasising every word.

Hiccup wandered back inside the house. 'Where's he going?' Stoick wondered. His son re-emerged with a cod in his hand.

"Here Toothless, who wants breakfast?"

The scaled black beast looked up, green eyes looking huge, the pupils definitely were. After jumping off a brown- haired man he bounded up the hill to Hiccup. Stoick nearly fell as the dragon sped past him in a cloud of dust. He chuckled, that thing loved nothing more than fish, even Hiccup came in second.

As the chief looked at Toothless tail, he sighed again. They both had a prosthetic. It was like Odin made it fate that they met.

"See dad," Hiccup said, "no problem." He sounded smug.

"I'll be in the mead hall, organising your cousin's wedding."

Oh yes, Snotlout, who used deny he was part of his family, couldn't stay away from Hiccup. Until he decided to like the daughter of that good-for-nothing . Thorston... he said that it was good Val was dead, but only the two men knew. Stoick said if he told anyone that he'd be sent back home without his head! "Of couse. _Chief_." Thorston had replied.

Memories had brought Stoick right to the Meade Hall. Spitelout, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Mr and Mrs good-for-nothing. He had to stop thinking that, he'd say it out loud, then there would be a riot and that was something he really didn't need right now.

(.)

**Sorry it's short, I have writers block. Yeah, fluff literally got thrown out the window here! Who cares. I did a better project (mentioned in authors note one) then most people- and it's top set. I might upload my English homework- an extra act for Cirque Du Freak- tell me if you like the books/film! **

**Last of all... read and review. I want FIVE or no chapter 8. Yes I'm threatening chapters again...**

**- Rockstar...X**


	8. Chapter 8:Lying

**It's me! How's it going? Me... I'm good, just got some tablets that make me dizzy, but I'm okay. **

**Cheers easilyamussed and Will Spin 4 Food! You are the best reviewers ever! Everyone else... where are you? I told you I wanted five reviews, so I want them this time!**

**Once I uploaded the last chapter I remembered a load of things I wanted to put in, so most of that will be in here. I also realise my spell check doesn't work properly so grammar is a little dodgy. I'm also starting each chapter with Graham now- like with 'the girl' before you knew Angel.**

**I haven't disclaimed in awhile. So yeah, I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 8: Lying**

"Your Highness?" Gray asked Angel's father, "I really don't like the idea of lying to Angel."

"Nonsense Graham! You have lied to her before, have you not?" King Robert replied in his ultra-posh voice.

Gray was now deep in thought. He and Angel had never lied to each other, ever. Not even a little white lie like: "Sorry I can't come to your house Angel, I have homework." Mostly because he liked going to Angel's house, nothing like that had ever been said.

"Er, no Sir. I have never lied to her. She would be able to tell." Gray had lied before, just not to Angel. She was very clever, and scary when angry. A perfect example was the time when Johnny said she was a … prostitute...

"**God, Angel. Calm down." Johnny said, uninterested that the had just told Angel's dad that he was her boyfriend.**

"**I don't bloody like you! Why can't you just ef off!" Angel screamed at him.**

"**Uh, well, you shouldn't be leading people on. Stupid whore."**

**Andy made a 'oo' noise, Megan smiled and shook her head, and Gray thought about the possible deaths that Angel would inflict on Johnny. **

"**Excuse me?" Angel replied, straining each syllable out. Gray was thinking Johnny would be getting dumped down a well, or pushed into the road to get ran over by a truck. **

"**You. Are. A. Whore." **

**Angel punched him in the face. With a crunch and a thud, Johnny was on the floor, groaning in pain with his hands on his nose. Gray had to grab Angel's shoulders before she started jumping on him. **

**Sometimes Angel publicise herself well at all. People would call the band, said she would be a terrible ruler, and now that she was... a whore. Which she _so_ wasn't.**

"**Come on Angel, before you get in trouble... again." Gray sighed, dragging Angel from the front doors of school, to outside.**

Jesus, he missed her. Where was she anyway? **'Fraid So**'s sales had gone up by thirty percent, and tours were being demanded, but who would sing. Chloe could sing, but he risked his relationship and said no. Technically, he said they needed someone to play electric guitar, and Chloe was an artist, like a painting one. So was Angel actually, almost the best at school.

The school they went to, Paradisia Private School of All Arts, was for 'rich kids' and there people,sang, played instruments, acted, drew, painted, sculpted and made... technological things. They did things like maths and writing and science because most of the island was rich and some couldn't do all that impractical stuff.

"Well, King Robert, I had better get home. My mother will be wanting me." That was true, he said he was at band practice, which only lasted an hour since Angel was gone. It used to end up like a sleepover, but one that included singing and making a lot of noise in general. Gray ran home, just to make sure his guitar was okay.

(.)

Angel missed life in Paradisia, but she was having a pretty good time with her boyfriend, adoptive sister, and new friends. Friends including dragons, and Ruffnut was letting her ride Sparky. It was one head of a Zippleback, the one that breathed fire. Well, it wasn't really fire, it was little sparks- hence the name.

"Now just climb onto the neck... and hold onto a spike... there you go... Tuffnut, don't go too fast, you don't want to loose the only girlfriend you're ever going to have." Ruffnut explained and warned. Angel laughed, Tuffnut mocked, which resulted in him getting hit over the head, by his girlfriend.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"If anything ever happened to her you wouldn't know how to live." she said simply. Both twins scoffed and frowned at each other. Angel just shook her head "I'm right, you know," then she looked directly at Ruffnut "But I don't want that to be proven."

Flying was pretty damn amazing in Angel's opinion. However, something was pushing it's way forward from the back of her mind. Just the fact if her father died she would be _queen_. Of an entire _country_. She would die of embarrassment for the ten millionth time.

"**Thank-you to all the models who preformed tonight. Let's welcome our top model, Bethany Davenport, back to the stage. With her gorgeous daughter, Angel!"**

**She was five years old at that moment in time, and was about to go out on stage in front of lots of people. There was to many for her to count, she betted there was was about a gazillion, with herself. **

**Gripping onto her mother's hand, Angel stumbled down the catwalk, knees shaking, eyes filling up with tears. "Say hello to everyone Angel." her mother said sweetly. **

**Angel looked up at the tall woman and around the crowd. Then she buried her tiny face into the back of her mother's knee and squeaked "No, no no!"**

On her tenth birthday it was shown on the news, which was when it was classed as the worst day of her life. But back then, she didn't know what come a few weeks after and carry on until now, and it was still getting worse. Damn you fame!

Suddenly, she was jolted into a series and screams as Tuffnut made the dragon spin, it's face towards the ground so it looked like an arrow. "Oh my God! What are you doing!"She shrieked

"Just having some fun." He laughed, turning to look at her. Which actually scared Angel out of her wits.

"Don't look at me, look where you're going!" She carried on screaming, when Tuffnut turned his dragon's head _upside down_, "What the hell are you doing now! Don't do that we'll crash! Please, please, please! We're going to die- ah!"

Then she sighed in relief as Tuffnut turned all parts of the dragon the right way round. He was now looking at her admiringly. She smiled at him, he smiled back. He was really cute, yeah, more than anyone back on Paradisia. Gosh, with his blonde dreads and bright grey eyes, he was different in an amazing way. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't actually need to go home at all and have an ultimately amazing life right here. Not right here an a dragon, but on land, Berk to be exact.

Her house would be finished in a few days. All alone, so no annoying family. Wait, no family, all alone. Darkness, dragons, axes, raids. All that could happen probably would, because everything bad seemed to happen to her at the moment. Well, the darkness was inevitable, because, you know, it happened when that part of the Earth was facing away from the sun. Oh, she was getting off track now, she was supposed to be enjoying her ride.

(.)

Stoick was watching his son, in the village with the others his age. They were teaching Angeline how to ride a dragon. He watched as the twins help her get on their Zippleback, and the boy got on the other head. He did seem a better person than his dad, his sister seemed okay too.

The wedding he had organised yesterday would be almost as good as the one he was planning for his son. That was in his head, actually. It was scheduled for the first Freya's day of spring, Freya being the goddess of basically anything to do with love. It took awhile for the small meeting to start, because Stoick was having a non-intentional staring contest with Egill Thorston, with his wife, Mardoll, hovering nervously nearby. The talk was started by the bride-to-be herself, she cleared her throat and asked when she would have her dress made.

Snotlout had sat there, not saying much, just nodding. Even Spitelout couldn't bring him back to his normal self. No matter what jokes were cracked, he just looked nervous, which was granted, but faking could have come into account. Maybe he didn't want to get married, but he had seemed more than happy about it at first. The boy mustn't have liked meetings.

Stoick began to think about Hiccup. He seemed to have a good relationship with that girl, Astrid. She was a good fighter too, she could take care of his clumsy son nicely. That would be a good combination for a strong village, Hiccup's brains and the skills of Astrid. The family that she belonged to had been sorry when Val had died, always respected him, and never called Hiccup. Hmm, maybe Hiccup's wedding could be organised soon.

(.)

Snotlout laughed as he, Ruffnut, Astrid and Hiccup heard Angel's screams at Tuffnut's 'hard-core' antics. She was pretty funny and suited Tuff well. She was pretty too, but Ruffnut could never, _ever_, find that out.

His girlfriend, no fiancée, was gorgeous, amazing, funny, kind, just everything he needed her to be. And she was as solid as a rock, what a Viking should be. He was nervous about getting married to her though. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she just getting married to him because she was lonely and didn't like her brother any more?

But, she _was_ excited about being engaged to him when they first found out. Ruffnut had hugged and kissed him, telling anyone who would listen that they were getting married. Somewhere in his mind was telling him there was a reason, other than love, that she was getting married to him.

Snotlout got awaken from his thoughts when there was a thud behind him. The builders were cutting logs into planks for Angel's house. Their dragon's had just dropped a log, they were huge from the trees that were hundreds of years old. When he had turned back around Tuffnut was landing the zippleback.

"Um, how do I get off here?" Angel asked.

"You just swing one leg round and hop off." Hiccup replied. Angel nodded and turned to Tuffnut and watched him climb off. She swung one leg off successfully, when she was getting off, she _fell_ off.

"Oh Gods!" Tuffnut said, running to her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine." she said, rubbing the back of her head. Angel began to laugh, "I'm such a goon!"

"What's a goon?" Snotlout asked, he'd never heard that word before. It was funny though, goon, ha.

"Oh, you know. A general idiot in a funny way." She smiled. Everyone chuckled a bit. Astrid was walking away, but still laughing. "Wait, Astrid where are you going?" Angel shouted after her.

"My dragon's getting bored." she said. Snotlout looked around, everyone had the same confused look on their faces. Astrid pointed to the sky, where her blue and gold dragon was flapping around, chasing terrible terrors. All the dragons were growling and roaring in their own way.

"Well, come on Angel, we need to go home now."

(.)

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it gabbles on at the end too. Damn. But you know, pretty please tell me what you think. I think I might skip forward a few days for the next chapter, so Angel's in her house. **

**Remember to review, even if you hate this.**

**-Rockstar.**


	9. Chapter 9:Houses and Stuff

**I'm a bit stupid sometimes you know. I set up 'latest chapter' thing on my summery and always forget to update, so check the grey writing that says chapter if you do read and don't have alerts- which I do a lot. **

**Nothing interesting has happened in my life at the moment, I kind of don't have a life, but I'll keep you updated.**

**I'm kind of sad because my usual reviewers didn't review. But thank you to Sonyo409, to lazy to sign in, again- 'cause your anonymous you will have an answer at the end- and Will Spin 4 Food.**

**This is set a few days after the last chapter, and it starts on Paradisia. Just to let you know, I'm cool like that.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All characters are owned by Credissa Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 9: Houses and Stuff**

"Graham Menzies. Da, da. Da, da." Gray sang in Angel Davenport style. She was missed here, after a week the whole country had found out. She was many things, not just a princess. Angel was also a singer, artist, dancer, comedian, photographer, and the best friend anyone could get.

Gray really didn't know why her father had verbally abused her. She was amazing, and thick-skinned. King Robert had never said that he loved her, at least not was he was around. Angel's mother, Bethany, had always welcomed him, said he was a lovely boy, and even invited her to her wedding with John. John was a better dad to Angel than her own was. He was a pretty funny guy.

It was clear that Angel wished she had her brothers. When she thought no-one was looking her smile faded, and her eyes went dreamy. She had hung around with Quentin more than Tye, but she liked them both. So did he, he liked Joshua too, even though he was shy compared to the rest off his siblings.

"Hey dude." said a voice behind Gray.

"Oh, hey Andy." He replied to his best friend, as Andy strolled over to the bus stop. Gray frowned at him as Andy banged his drumsticks on his head. Andy sheepishly placed his sticks back into his bag, they were his most prized possession, and always had them with him.

"So... you missing your bezza?"

"Don't talk like that A, it's weird. But, yeah, I do. What about you?" He turned to look at him, Andy was leaning against the edge of the bus shelter. He was staring into space.

"Yeah, I do. She's the reason we started FS, I miss it. Megan hasn't been the same since she found out."

Gray began to think about their small group of friends, what it was like now. It was quieter, Angel always could start a conversation. Megan was arguably prettier than Angel, and had a great personality, she loved Andy loads. But there wasn't the same element of childishness when she was around. She was really girly too, Angel was 'one of the guys'. **'Fraid So** was different to without her, they couldn't think of a tune or rhythm, let alone lyrics. All three of the remaining members lives were messed up, just because one was missing.

Maybe that was why Angel and her father never got along. They'd lost members of their family. But that was only five years ago, Gray couldn't think of what had happened before then.

"The bus is here." The 513 bus was pulling down the road, Gray put his hand out so the bus would pull over. When he was paid and sat down he saw a photo of a girl. The problem had something to do with Angel's mother.

(.)

"**Gray, Gray, Gray!"**

"**What's happened? Angel are you okay?"**

**The girl had her hair dyed dark brown for some occasion, it seemed to change every week. She nodded breathlessly, new brown locks shaking. **

"**My Nana..." she heaved "She said that mother didn't belong in... In her family any-more" A tear ran down her face, "She said it was something to do with going out with my father."**

"**So she disowned her?" The girl nodded at him, "But why now? Not back then?" Angel just shook her head.**

"**Anyway... Happy 10th birthday Gray!" She cheered. **

'Ah, flashbacks.' thought Angel. She hadn't seen her Nana or her aunties and uncles since then. She forgot how young she was when that happened (The P-word changed people quickly, it was supposed to change you from a child into an adult...). Everything had gone downhill from them, loosing her brothers and mother.

It seemed to everyone that her life was miserable, but even before she came to Berk, she was perfectly happy. Well, if she was away from her dad. She was beginning to think that she really didn't need to go home and be queen, someone from a different family could do it. It wasn't like it was law that it had to be a Davenport. Was it?

Clang!

"Odin Dammit..." mumbled Hiccup. Yes, Angel was in the forge. Yes, she was with Hiccup. No, she and Astrid had not swapped boyfriends. Hiccup was making a mirror for her house, and when he'd finished he was going to take her there.

She was buzzing, her own house! She'd given up on the 'certain death' thought a few days ago. She was having a pretty good time. Again.

Steering away from her thoughts, Hiccup had dropped a large and heavy-looking piece of metal on his real foot.

"Hiccup are you okay?" She asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to dropping stuff on my toes." He replied, leaning down and rubbing his right foot. He stood up, smiling. "See, perfectly fine. I've just got to make this nice and shiny, them I've done." Angel smiled and nodded.

"Do you know what my house looks like? You know on the inside?" Angel had obviously seen the outside when walking past. It looked like a bungalow, small, one level. It was quaint, to sum it all up. It was like the cottage her mother used to draw, it was called 'Rose Fleck', it was beautiful- the drawing. The house, on the other hand, was very robust.

Gray had always wanted his own house. Not that there was anything wrong with his parents, he loved the thought of freedom. He probably be in heaven if he was here. Maybe she could ring him and tell him, it could be fun, she did miss him. She'd ring him later.

"All finished." Hiccup stated, rubbing his hands together, before picking up the mirror. "Like it?" He wiggled the mirror a little to indicate it. Angel smiled at it, the mirror was long and thin, the sides were waved, it was beautiful.

"It's amazing Hiccup."

"Lets go!"

Hiccup pushed open the door and let Angel inside. It better than she thought it would be. It only had two rooms, not including the outhouse, a living space and a bedroom. Angel walked through, past a fur covered bench and a chair stuffed with wool, a pushed open the door to her new room. I had a queen sized bed- to her anyway, the Vikings probably didn't know what one was- a dark-wood wardrobe and a set of drawers the same colour. She could brag about this to Gray, she smiled and turned to watch Hiccup place the mirror on an empty wall.

"All finished" he stated.

"Thank-you," she said quietly "It better than any house on Paradisia."

Hiccup laughed at her words. "Ah, it's nothing." he thought about what he just said "The working, the house is good."

It was Angel's turn to laugh, then she heard a voice call both of their names. She signalled to Hiccup to come back through and they saw Astrid looking around. She looked at them and smiled.

"This place is nice." she nodded. "I brought your stuff."

"Aw, thanks. Saves me a job." She joked. Then Hiccup began to grumble to himself behind her. Astrid looked at him, an eyebrow raised, Angel turned around and said: "What?"

"I have to back to work." He moaned. Angel looked back at Astrid, who had a look of pure confusion on her face. She looked at Angel and shrugged.

"I haven't had a kiss yet." Astrid said, rather boldly. Hiccup smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend and closed to gab between them, pressing his lips against Astrid's. Angel rolled her eyes as their kiss became more than a quick peck and took her bag into her room.

She was going to ring Gray now. It was official, she needed technology. She pulled the iPhone out of a side pocket. _Gray Mobile_, she pressed it, and held the phone to her ear. She heard the faint ringing.

"Hello? Angel is it really you?"

"Hey Gray."

(.)

**Kind of short, kind of fluffless. But I really liked this chapter. Please tell me if you did.**

**Sonyo409: Thanks! I found it weird that at first you reviewed chapter 3, but then you did chapter 8. So a double whammy, yay!**

**To lazy to sign in, again: Thanks for thinking I did something funny, it usually fails. Who are you when you do sign in?**

**And I'm doing Saturday updates now, because I don't have time to write much on school nights.**

**So... remember to review!**

**-Rockstar...X**


	10. Chapter 10:Best Friends

**Hi, it's me. I was trying to get this on earlier, and I did! So here you go. Double digits in chapters now! Yay!**

**Thank you easilyamussed- You rock! But why won't anyone else review? Plebs. **

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 10: Best Friends**

"Angel! It really is you!" Gray shouted down the phone excitedly, it made Angel smile. "Wait, Angel... where are you?"

"In my house," Gray began to say something, but she cut him off, "On a northern island called Berk."

"How the fuck did you get all the way up there?"

Angel laughed, up there. Paradisia was near the equator, Arctic was up, Antarctic was down, it was common knowledge.

"Well..." Angel sighed " I don't really know, I got caught in a storm and got knocked out. And I woke up surrounded by Vikings."

Gray laughed, "Are they huge and scary?" Angel smiled to herself. Not all of them, Tuffnut wasn't. Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut weren't, but Tuff was the one who went into her head.

"People our age aren't, mostly. Maybe they haven't filled out." That was technically true, Hiccup would probably always be skinny.

"You're thinking about a curtain someone. Your voice gives it away." Angel could imagine him smirking. Stupid best friend.

"You know me _that_ well. But, yeah, I am."

Her mind was brought to Tuffnut again. Fitness. But, there had only been one kiss really, two romantic moments. Angel didn't really know him still, but they were getting there, it had only been a week.

"His name is?"

"Tuffnut..." she sighed dreamily.

"Is that a Viking name, or is it made up?" Gray questioned. It was actually something to think about. It was a strange name, but it was kind of Vikingish, tough-nut and rough-nut.

"Made up, I guess. But it's not his name that matters, it's what he's like, and I like made up names. Speaking of relationships, how are you and Chloe?"

What Angel had tried to forget was her first band- a girl-group, no playing instruments- Lovestruck. It was with Megan and Chloe, and two other girls called Lizzy and Zara. They went through a really bad bust-up, Megan was the only person who had made friends with her. She tried her best to make friends with Chloe when she first went out Gray, but eventually the two girls learned to accept each other.

"Oh were fine. She wanted to be the lead singer, but I said no."

"And... she was okay with that?"

"Yeah. She said she knew how much we all meant to each other." Gray gave a small chuckle, "It's true."

Angel felt a little sad and guilty that she left. Her, Gray, Megan and Andy really did mean almost everything to each other, so did the band.

"Megan and Andy?" she asked. It wouldn't be fair on them if she left them out.

"As a couple, still good. Andy said Megan is a bit quiet now that you've gone. Honestly, we all are."

"Tell her she'll be fi-"

"Oh oh oh oh oh" Gray said hurriedly, "Your dad..."

"Oh yeah. How is he?"

"Fine... there was... wasn't anything wrong with him..." She heard him gulp. She had a reputation to get... angry easily, but not at Gray. Angel knew exactly what would've happened back home, evil father and all.

"He told you to?"

"Yeah dude! He's scary!" Gray joked, but the king kind of was.

"And evil."

She smiled at a memory, of a young Angel, A young Gray, and the start of a scary evil father. At that moment her best friend thought of it too, but they didn't know that.

"Well, got to go Angel. You know, go feel the wrath of your dad."

"Ha! Bye Gray. Miss you."

"Miss you too."

(.)

Astrid put her ear to the door, heard a buzzing and then Angel giving a small laugh and say bye to someone and that she missed them. It must have been someone at home, Astrid would miss people here if she ran away. She smiled, she knew Angel would be just fine. Hiccup had gone home, Angel was now, maybe she should too.

When she opened the front door, Astrid found Tuffnut standing there, hand in a knocking position. She nodded at him, then shuffled passed. She heard him tap the door frame to let Angel know he was there.

Astrid wandered on home. First she'd tell her parents that Angel had moved out, then grab her saddle and take Fringe for a ride.

"Hey! Astrid!"

Astrid whipped around, the other girl her age, Ruffnut, was running towards her, blonde braids bouncing off her shoulders.

"Yeah?" She asked when her friend had got to her.

"Have you heard what the chief's been saying about Angel's family?"

Astrid shook her head. Ruffnut sounded worried, that took a lot. Whatever Stoick was saying didn't seem good.

"He said that her Grandfather killed Hiccup's. You know, the Chief's dad..."

Thinking about it, Astrid had heard a story of the last chief's death. The morning after a dragon raid, a foreign ship, like none ever seen before, showed up at the docks. Out of it came a man, in silks and fur, and said the newly found island was his. He claimed that the inhabitants were uncivilised and uneducated. Stoick's father had stepped out, being chief, said that he must leave. The new man just said 'Get rid of him' in an absurdly posh voice, and that's what his guards did. Luckily, Stoick was twenty five, and had enough training to become a good Chief.

"Really? Why? I thought he liked Angel, it's seems he's trying to get rid of her." Astrid commented. "I'm going to talk to Hiccup." She then grumbled, she was going to miss her ride.

…

"Miss Hofferson, I'm goin' to have to ask ye to leave if ye carry on talking to the chief like that." Gobber said after Astrid had shouted at Stoick for bad-mouthing Angel.

"I'll take care her Gobber. No need to worry." Hiccup sighed. "Come on now, Astrid." He mumbled as he held out his hand.

She scowled, before grabbing the hand of her boyfriend, and stomping out of the largest house on the island. Then, Hiccup stopped.

"What was that about Astrid?" he asked. He sounded disappointed, Astrid really, _really_, didn't want that. She blinked back the tears of anger at the chief and herself, before turning to Hiccup and replying.

"Angel has had enough people from her own home calling her and her family, she doesn't need it here." She almost whispered, in a un-Astrid way, but she hadn't finished yet. "She hates her dad, because he's so much like his. She dislikes that they're cut off from the rest of the world. She wanted to be... normal. But no! She had to land here! A Viking-slash-dragon island!"

"Astrid are you feeling okay?"

She looked up at Hiccup, he'd grown in the last year, he now looked concerned though, not angry. It made Astrid feel mushy inside, Why?

"I'm fine. Angel... she's not a Viking, she's sensitive. I guess I like her."

Hiccup smiled at her confession. It was unlike her to say she liked someone, being a Viking and stuff. It was clear that she definitely did like Angel, in a week they had become best friends, it just wasn't obvious because all Vikings, but Hiccup, weren't very observing.

"Okay Astrid. It's just my dad, he was probably drunk. He says things he doesn't mean when he's like that. Just don't mention it to Angel."

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "She can get pretty angry."

(.)

Tuffnut smiled as Angel's head peered round the edge of a door at the back of the main room. When her eyes met him, stood at the door, they sparkled.

"Hey you." She said, cheerfully.

"Hey yourself." He replied. "Nice place."

Looking around, it really was. Small and simple, convenient for one person, yet extendible for a family. He felt a bit nervous, a family with Angel, so far she was the only person that seemed a possibility with.

He wrapped his arms round her waist as Angel hugged him around his neck. Happy, he breathed in her scent, she smelled like flowers, but it was a little different than a quick whiff when you walk past, the smell of flowers on her was strong, but not overpowering- it was nice.

Angel pulled away from the embrace and shut the door.

"So... how's you?" Angel asked.

"Huh?"

"How are you?" she repeated, smirking.

Tuffnut nodded, understanding what she had now, and thought for a moment. He had been okay before, but he was better now he was with Angel.

"Good, I'm with you aren't I."

Angel blushed and giggled. It was so like her, she was sweet and kind and funny, but she could also be stern and a bit mean. Perfect. She really was.

(.)

**Okay, sometimes I really don't know what to write for Tuffnut and Angel, like just then. So it was short and hopefully sweet. The chapter was short as well, oops.**

**I have way to much dialogue in the whole story, I hope that can be excused!**

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please review! Each one makes me smile like a madwoman, I really do want more, even tell me if you hate it.**


	11. Chapter 11:Painful Arms

**Next chapter: eleven. It isn't straight after the last chapter, maybe an hour or two later. There's references to chapter one and two if you don't really understand parts of the Angel POV and Hiccup POV. Colours is spelt right- it's the English way, I know the American is colors or something.**

**Thanks to Voldyne and Will Spin 4 Food for the reviews- they were quick.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon...**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 11- Painful Arms.**

Angel sighed as Tuffnut closed her front door behind him. He was so nice to her, she felt bad that she missed out most things when she talked to him. One of things was her wrist, that she had scruffily bandaged when she was on her boat after her encounter with Haralio.

She wandered into her room, sat on the surprisingly comfy bed, and pulled the rough fabric off her arm. It was the first time Angel had looked at it, she hadn't even cleaned it properly. Despite all that, it looked fairly okay, like a giant scabby thing. No infection or anything, she need a painkiller though, it hurt. At first she had just ignored it, thinking it was a sign of it getting better. She shrugged, she'd let some air get to it, her mother had always said that healed things.

Now she was pulling the headband and bobble from her hair. Letting the red curls fall from the back and the same red but straight fringe fall from the front. Hair cutting time. In her bag she found some small metal scissors and comb. She styled her fringe so it hovered over her eyebrows with two longer bangs round her temples down below her eyes.

When Angel was younger she died her hair different colours for different occasions and music videos. She was planning on dying it red so she could grow it back as her natural colour, when her mother passed away it was settled. Looking at the ends of her hair now, they were more of a real red that the rest of her hair, which had an orange-brown tint to it, so she cut them too.

In memory of her mother she also had her full fringe cut. For as long as Angel could remember her mother had a full fringe. Young Angel had no type of fringe, but then a side fringe came into style so she had that cut, even though styles changed a lot.

Angel began arrange her curls on her shoulders when she began to think of Megan's hair. It was blonde and naturally straight, but sometimes she used curlers on it. Most of the time she had it up in a high ponytail, while Angel had hers down. Secretly, they talked every night to decide what they would do with their hair the next day. Everyone always wondered why they had the opposite of each other. Maybe she should call her...

No! It was wrong to have called Gray in the first place, he could tell someone; he was going to talk to her dad, tell him that he talked to her. If Gray didn't tell her father where she was, something bad could happen, _horrible _things.

She peeked out of a shutter, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was dark, and the stars were shining. They looked beautiful, like a million little pieces of glitter on the midnight blue dress she had back on Paradisia. One of those stars was her mother, another was Quentin, and one for Tye. Quietly, Angel prayed.

"If there really is a God, really is a heaven, please keep mother, Quentin and Tye safe. Please watch over me and let me be safe. Amen."

She crawled into bed and pulled the furs over her. It was warm and cosy, Angel yawned. Slowly, her eyes drooped closed. Oh goody, a flashback.

"**Ange baby girl?"**

"**Yes mother?"**

**Angel no longer lived in the castle. This was John's house, he was getting it extended, right now she had to share a room with him and her mother. But not a bed, just to be clear. **

"**Can your forgive me? For making this move so sudden, for keeping John and me a secret from you." Mother whispered through the darkness.**

"**Of course. Father can be intimidating and mean and scary, I understand why you could not tell us. You could not risk him finding out."**

**A hand reached out in the darkness and stroked her hair.**

"**And Angel," her mother carried on. "You don't need to be posh any more. We're free, we can talk how we want."**

**Angel thought about what her mother had said. She could be almost normal, almost what she'd always wanted. She just better check that.**

"**I can be... normal?" **

**Her mother hummed in response. Inside, Angel cheered. For once, the first time in ever, she was normal.**

Angel opened her eyes wearily, it was still dark. But it was colder now, she shivered as she flailed her arms blindly, looking for another fur. She pulled one over the cover she already had on. Before she fell back asleep she had to check outside, to see if she needed to or not. When she opened the shutter her eyes widened at something she had never seen before.

_Snow._

No, she hadn't seen snow before. It was more beautiful than the starry sky, which couldn't be seen because of the clouds, the small drops of white falling. She breathed in the smell of outdoors, something she had always loved. She stared out the window until there was a full layer of snow, it was amazing.

Wait, wasn't snow cold and horrible? Yet, it was so clean and pure. It would be here for a long time, she'd best get used to it. Woah, that sounded common in her head, nice.

Angel hurried, putting on two layers of clothing, she could get to Tuffnut's house. He would obviously know what snow was really like.

(.)

Tuffnut woke up to the familiar crisp cold of the first snow of winter. Snowballing random people with his sister. Oh wait...

Teaching Angel how to snowball random people. That was cool idea. He had loads of cool ideas to keep him occupied this winter, some with Angel. Not in a rude way though, but maybe... No, no, no. She'd leave him then.

He had all his winter clothes on, other than his boots, when he heard a knock at the door. He couldn't hear anyone getting to it, so he went himself.

The door opened to show Angel, tying her hair up a a stretchy string circle. She didn't have a kransen in though, and her fringe looked different than the first day he found her, it was shorter, neater. It made her look better, made him fall in love again.

"Hi?"

Tuffnut realised he was staring at her, she looked a bit embarrassed, he felt it.

"Hey." he replied as calm as he could.

He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, once gently. When he pulled away, Angel was only just opening her eyes. She smiled broadly, it made him do the same.

"So..." she said. "I have a question."

Tuffnut was kind of confused, but he went on with her suggestion.

"Go on."

"Is snow good? Or is it horrible?"

Paradisia didn't have snow, he realised. Angel had never thrown a snowball, never had one thrown at her, never made a snowman or made a person imprint on the ground. Well, she hadn't lived.

"Depends. It's cool until you get some down your back."

He shuddered at the memories of snowball fights resulting in someone shoving snow down it top. Wet and cold, ugh .

"Yeah, I don't think that would be nice." She replied, shuddering too. Which made them both laugh.

"Well, usually, when it snows, me and my sister hide and throw snowballs at anyone who walks past."

Angel smirked. "Nice idea."

"Shall we?" He said holding out his hand. Angel nodded, talking his hand in hers and he led her to the village.

(.)

Hiccup grumbled as he yanked his foot out of the snow, again. He really needed to make a winter leg. He made a mental note to himself to ask Gobber how.

"Ouch!"

A cold snowball had just hit him in the face and now he heard laughter. He also heard Angel say something, he knew it was Angel because her accent was different to anyone on the island.

"Thank you...for throwing that at me." Hiccup said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. I told you not to throw them at people new know. It makes me feel bad." Angel said to him then Tuffnut.

"Fine... I won't throw snow at anyone you know. Sorry by the way dude." Tuffnut replied. Hiccup nodded. He didn't really mind, he wouldn't have to got to work for as long now.

"Well then," he said "I better get to work. I need a winter foot."

Angel laughed, and both boys looked at her. She stopped, still smiling. Tuffnut shrugged, Hiccup shook his head as he turned and carried on stumbling to work.

Angel was strange, with her sense of humour, accent, items and life stories. Sometimes Hiccup felt sorry for her, with the fact she had no family other than a royal father. He could relate to this though, life was hard without a woman in the house. He also knew what is was like being 'next in line', you had a lot of responsibility on your shoulders; too much to learn in not enough time; live with everyone thinking you thought you were better than them. Life could get hard.

Hiccup could understand why Angel ran away. He'd lost count of the amount of times he wanted to do that. What had stopped Hiccup from doing that was the fact he thought he was useless. In the past that was, now he knew who he was and that was all he would ever have. Angel though, she was forced to do things, she knew who she was and couldn't be it. That wasn't a life for anyone, and she seemed like a very nice person too.

While Hiccup was thinking he gave up pulling his left foot from the snow, he was literally dragging it behind him.

When he reached the forge Gobber was bashing a sword with his hammer-hand, he barely glanced up before talking.

"Took ye a while to get here. Girlfriend keepin' ye?"

It was kind of embarrassing Gobber asking him about his personal life.

"Er... no. Tuffnut and snow..."

"Ah, that lad. Him and that sister always gettin' 'emselves in trouble."

Thinking about it, the twins still got into trouble- a lot. It was because they had random fights when passing each other. They were really quite funny, the shouting of comments from Tuff, like: 'I am hurt! Very much hurt!' or 'How dare you cause The World's Most Deadly Weapon pain!'. It would be even funnier at Angel's reaction if she heard...

"Actually, he was with Angel," Hiccup said, pulling on an apron. "But she wasn't throwing them."

Gobber chuckled lightly. It was a silent for a moment before there was more clanging.

Hiccup examined Gobber's winter leg. It was the same until the foot, which was slightly bigger and wider. It was so the weight could be spread easier, not making the foot fall into the snow. Exactly what he needed. So, Hiccup began to dig around for a piece of metal.

…

About two hours later, Hiccup's completed foot was cooling in a barrel of water. He was really proud, something he felt more of now, of his creation. It was very... him. A long, circular piece of metal with a foot like a pool of silver liquid, polished to perfection. Tomorrow, he would show Astrid.

Astrid wasn't herself at the moment, not since Angel came. It was like Angel had brought out a new side of her. The sensitive one. The caring one. The side that wasn't a Viking. He had seen it before, but just glances, but that was because Astrid was his girlfriend. But to show the village elders the tears that could flow from her ocean blue eyes, she probably made them look at her in a bad way. Though, to Hiccup it said that she wasn't afraid to show people how she felt. This time that Angel was important.

They day before Angel turned up he knew, he really did, that something good would happen. Was that thing a person? Angel? She could help them, bring Paradisia to Berk, fix things that were a mess. Hiccup's island needed her.

Ah, his leg was cool now.

(.)

**I hope you laughed at the last sentence! You probs didn't, but I don't care!**

**Okay then! This is up so so much earlier. I worked all weekend on it and I like it. I did all my homework early to make time for this so you all better like it. I tried to make it longer as well.**

**The actual purpose of this chapter was to add in the forgotten this from the beginning of the story. Next chapter I think Astrid's going to train Angel up, and chapter after will be a cliffhanger I think. **

**Please review and tell me if you have any ideas or want to know anything and best of all tell me if you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12:A Girl and Sharp Objects

**Well... I hope you liked the double chapter weekend. Personally, I am really proud of both of them, best chapters so far.**

**If you actually read author's notes you might know that Astrid is going to 'train' Angel. Basically, teach her how to use an axe aaannnddd not scream while riding a dragon.**

**The chapter starts with Paradisia again because I've missed it for a while and I like it.**

**Thank you Voldyne, easilyamussed, Will Spin 4 Food and nekuranekomegami. Cheesy grin :D* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters from How To Train Your Dragon. Paradisia is a name of a planet from Galactik Football series 3- I didn't mean to steal it. **

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 12- A girl and Sharp Objects**

Graham sighed as he entered his house. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, messing up his 'girl fringe'. He _didn't _have a girl fringe, that was just how it grew over the years. Angel said it gave him a rock star look, but that was Angel, she just said stuff to make him feel better.

He was getting used to life without Angel, but it was hard. Like... Angel told to what to write in almost every lesson at school, he was probably going from top set to bottom without her. She was a brainbox.

It wasn't just that though, he was lonely. Sure, he had Megan and Andy, they would always be there. The reason that he was lonely was he had broken up with Chloe. She was (passionately) kissing Ryan, the popular guy of the school, by her locker when he came to see her. He told her, no matter how much she protested, that a kiss was a kiss, not an accident, and that he wouldn't go out with someone who would do that. The thing that angered him though, that after he'd sternly spoken to her, he hadn't shouted, that she said that she "never liked you anyway...". It wasn't really what she said, he didn't care any more, it was the _way _she said it, scornful, mean, like he was unloved.

Now he really felt like a third wheel. Andy and Megan were his best friends, his band, the only people he really needed that weren't family. Sometimes though, sometimes he didn't want to be the witness of romance that wasn't his, actually he never wanted to.

Where was Angel when you need her?

He walked, more like shuffled, into his kitchen. His mum was in there, stirring something in a pan.

"Hey honey. You okay?" She asked, not turning round.

"I guess." He grumbled.

His mum now turned around. Gray didn't look at her though, he could feel her brown eyes, the very same as his, staring at the top of his head.

"If you're still in a mood about Angel lea-"

"It's not about Angel," he sighed. "It's Chloe." He tried to make it seem like no big deal as he went to leave and curl up on his bed, upstairs.

"Oh no Graham. You are not leaving this room until you have told me what has happened."

Oh Jesus, his mum was talking in her 'stern voice'. There was no way he was going to get put of it now.

"Nothing. Mum, we just broke up. It's nothing serious, some things just aren't meant to be." he tried, hoping his mother would believe.

"Oh, my boy. How right you are. You're to young to believe you're going to stick with this person forever."

Gray looked, mouth open, at his mother. Who was smiling, beaming. Then she nodded to the door, so he nodded back an slumped upstairs.

(.)

Angel grumbled to herself as she shuffled through the knee-deep snow. Where she was headed for? The training arena. Astrid had asked her to go, because after a month of snow neither girl had anything to do.

When Angel arrived she found that someone had shovelled all the snow from the middle to the edges. She looked to her left to find find Astrid, red-faced, wiping her forehead of the back of her arm.

"You did all this on your own?"

Astrid jumped a little, spinning around fast, holding a shovel in front of her as her eyes searched for the talker. She relaxed as she realised it was Angel.

"Oh, it's you." she said, calm for someone who had just thought they were under attack. "Yeah, this was all me."

Angel nodded, looking at her surroundings. A small, circular space, with weapons at one side, with many wooden figures at the other. This place was obviously very well prepared for a raid.

"Sooo," Angel said "What do you want me to do?"

"Hm? Well, you need to know how to fight."

Angel sighed, loudly. If this meant breaking someone's face... she'd already finished, but maybe she needed a better technique. If she ever went home and there was a way Johnny's face could get permanently disfigured it would _so_ be getting done.

"Fighting with what exactly?" Angel asked.

"What are you, there girl of many questions?" anywa-"

"Your asking questions now..."

"Very funny," Astrid said sarcastically, "Still, fighting with swords and axes."

Angel blinked a couple of times. Swords? Axes? She'd never even touched either one. She'd seen then, in the wall in various places in the palace, but when she was young Angel was very clumsy, she was always scared she cut herself.

Her wrist was bad, but that was Haralio, looking dangerous too. Astrid wouldn't hurt her, not badly.

"Can I show you something?" She asked her blonde friend, who nodded.

Angel pulled the sleeve of her wool jumper up, revealing a new bandage. She looked up at Astrid, who's blue eyes watched in anticipation. Carefully, Angel undid the very tight knot, she slowly pulled away the material, showing the purplish mark.

Astrid looked at the deep cut. Angel saw that she didn't understand what had happened, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"How?" She managed.

Angel frowned at the wound. Another story, another enemy.

"The day I left, Haralio, someone I've known my whole life, came after me. His eyes, they looked different, angry. He told me not to go, I told him I had to. He pulled out a knife, so I ran, faster than I ever had, but I got trapped. Haralio came at me with the knife, I moved out of the way, but he hit me. That's all, I guess." Angel explained, whispering most of it.

She could remember it visibly, she could feel her heart racing, the hurt of her hands when she fell. It had been scary. She knew Haralio so well, why would he ever want to hurt her, it was like he had been brainwashed.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said back to her. "Your life has been so _so_ hard."

Angel looked up at her and smiled. Astrid's hair was beautiful, any girl on Paradisia would be jealous of her blonde locks. Her eyes were stunningly blue and bright and lively. She was the princess, the gorgeous blonde, the girl of every guy's dream. Angel was the red-headed scally that woke those guys up.

Suddenly, a sword point was in front of her stomach.

"Fight time." Astrid said.

"Woah! Wait! I don't want to!"

(.)

Astrid had was beginning to think that she wouldn't be as bored any more, considering Angel needed a _lot_ of weapons training. She was a princess, a strong one, but she probably had never picked up any weapon before.

So far she had taught her basic sword-fighting stances, and Angel was quite good. The problem was that she didn't want to hurt someone. Astrid had told her that was what fighting was about, but she wouldn't really listen.

"Angel, seriously? You know one day you're probably going to need to do this."

"Unless Johnny appears here, there's barely a possibility I would use a sword."

Astrid frowned. Stupid bloody princess. Why wouldn't Angel listen? Anything could happen, she was on Berk now, where more Vikings could invade, a dragon go rogue. She needed to learn this stuff!

"Angel..."

"Hey! Astrid!"

Dear gods! Who wanted her now?

Though, when she turned around, she felt guilty for thinking that. It was Hiccup.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Astrid. Same time, same place." called Angel, walked up the ramp and out of the arena, smirking.

Hiccup was now running down the ramp, red hair bouncing on his forehead. Astrid bit her lip, why did she go out with Hiccup, not some thuggish guy? He was undeniably cute, he made her loose concentration.

"Hey. What are you doing running about in the snow?" She asked, she was very concerned about Hiccup's leg.

"I need you to come to the Hall with me. Now. So you can tell Angel..." He looked around, only just noticing she'd gone.

"She left when you came."

He nodded. "Come on."

"Wait."

She wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm cold."

Hiccup chuckled and pecked her lips.

"There's plenty of fires in the Hall." He said, removing his hands that had magically wrapped round her waist.

He took her hand and led her to the Meade Hall. Astrid noticed that he was struggling, every so often he would stumble to the left.

"Hiccup are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged. "I think I'm walking to fast."

" I know you are. We've got all the time in the world to get there, you don't need to hurt yourself. It's freezing are you sure you should even be out?"

She scowled at Hiccup's back as he shrugged, and just carried on hobbling.

He shoved the huge doors open. She peered in to find Stoick, her parents, and the elder. They all looked happy, smiling at her. It was kind of creepy.

"What's going on?" She asked, really confused.

She looked at Hiccup, were he was before. Now though, he was on kneeling one the floor, with only one knee...

"Astrid," He said, then inhaled deeply. "Will you marry me?"

Oh gods. She really didn't know what to say.

(.)

**This is a little short, and was lots of dialogue. I need to describe more and put thoughts and feelings in, less speech.**

**The look for Gray is based on the guy I like. Now you're all thinking I'm some obsessive weirdo, but I'm not, he's just on my mind a lot. Gray's personality is hugely made up, this guy I like can get REALLY cocky, so then I stop liking him, until the next day.**

**My plans fr the next chapter are going to be in the chapter after, because I have two weddings to plan, yippee. **

**Read and review! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13:Future Bride Wars

**Hi again. This is up today (Thursday) because it was finished and my best friend has a horse and there is a show on Sunday, so on Saturday I'm helping sort it out then sleeping aat her house. I don't think I could stand the wait until Monday.**

**Just an update, I don't really have much of a plot, it's just a load of fluff and a mini cat-fight.**

**Thank you for reviewing: nekuranekomegami and Will Spin 4 Food.**

**I've disclaimed enough... but 'Someone Like You' belongs to Adele.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 13- Future Bride Wars**

Astrid had said 'yes' to marry Hiccup. That was two weeks ago, and she had barely talked to him since. It wasn't that she didn't love him any more, because she certainly did. She didn't want to ruin anything between them before they got married, she break into pieces, and so would he. Their relationship just had to stay perfect.

Everyone was happy for them, and she'd had many "Congratulations" and pats on the back and kisses on the cheek. That was until she told Ruffnut.

Astrid had seen her in the village, and decided it would be nice to tell her friend. 'Friend' was now past tense.

"What do you mean? 'You're getting married'." Ruffnut asked, like no-one in the world could get married other than her. She really seemed to think that.

"I mean exactly what I said, that's the only way it can be interpreted in one way." Astrid replied as calm as she could.

"I'm getting married!" Ruffnut shrieked.

Astrid sighed, Ruffnut really didn't seen to realise that couples never got married on the same day. Looking at her know, she was red-faced, hands in fists at her side and scowling, not a good look.

"I know you're getting married. So am I, in the sum-ah!"

While Astrid was trying to explain that they weren't going to get married in the same season, let alone day, Ruffnut _pounced_ on her.

"How dare you ruin my wedding!" Ruffnut yelled.

She was leaning over Astrid and punching her stomach. Astrid grabbed her hands and kicked her stomach, sending Ruffnut flying.

"I am not ruining you wedding! They aren't even in the same season!" Astrid shouted, chest heaving.

"So? You always have to go one better than me! Have to have more than I do!"

Both girls were stood up, frowning at each other. Astrid realised that they had attracted a crowd.

"You know what?" She said. "Your not even worth it any more."

Still frowning, Astrid turned and walked away. She didn't know where to go though. She'd get shouted at by her parents and Hiccup would be disappointed in her. There was only one person she could go to see in a time like this: Angel.

…

"Ha! You kicked her in he stomach?" Angel laughed.

Astrid was very amused, watching Angel sit there and laugh at Ruffnut's pain. She nodded modestly.

"It's nothing, only Ruffnut."

"Oh my gosh, we have got to tell Tuff."

Astrid smiled, she could play with Angel's head.

"So," she said. "When is Tuffnut going to ask you to marry him?"

Angel's eyes went wide. She looked worried and scared.

"Wha- what do you mean? How old are you when you get married here? It's eighteen on Paradisia."

Astrid chuckled to herself. "Joking. He's not going to ask you to marry him for at least two years."

"But, what if I'm not here then?" She asked, she really sounded worried. Now Astrid felt awful, she'd come here to feel better and made Angel think she was going to die?

"You aren't going to die of anything."

Angel looked at her like she was stupid, now she felt it.

" I didn't say I was going to. I meant going home."

Astrid really didn't understand why Angel would go home. But if she, herself, left Berk, she would miss everyone terribly. Even people she didn't really like, she'd miss the faces she knew. Most of all she'd miss Hiccup and Fringe, she would miss Ruffnut if she hadn't fell out with her. Angel had friends back home, that Gray person, and her step-family, but she hated some people, she didn't want to go home.

"Why would you go home?" 

"I'm the heir to the throne. I kind of have to if no-one else can."

"Why did you run away then?"

Astrid thought she had asked a very relevant question. She really felt like an idiot for not knowing what Angel was talking about most of the time. That's what you get for talkng to someone who's from a planet full of clever... people.

"I hate that place! It's my dad mostly. I'm a singer, in a band, and- and he won't let me! I'd just mess it up if I became queen!" Angel said hurriedly.

Astrid honestly didn't know that Angel sang. She did know that Angel didn't like Paradisia and didn't want to be queen.

"Sing something."

"You won't know any song that I sing."

"I don't care."

Angel cleared her throat and began to sing, her voice was amazing.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you've found a girl, and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes It hurts instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

"Enough?"

"No, carry on."

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes It hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made_

_who would've known how..._

_Bitter sweet this would taste?_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes It hurts instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

Angel sighed to signal she had finished. Her voice had been wonderful, sweet and soulful.

"Why won't your dad let you sing?" Astrid asked.

"He says 'It isn't a noble profession, very common.'"

Astrid laughed as Angel put on a posh voice to impersonate her father. It was stupid though, keeping a voice like that locked up, people needed to hear it. Astrid felt a million times better just listening to her sing.

"Why don't you sing at my wedding?"

"Sing at your wedding?"

"Uh-huh!" Astrid nodded "It's like a whole new idea, untraditional, Hiccup will love it!"

"I don't know how to say this but... wedding singing is a real job on Paradisia."

Grumbling, Astrid got up and went to tell Hiccup and her parents of her amazing idea.

(.)

Angel was still laughing from Astrid's reaction from her 'wedding singer' comment. She was frowning, going red and overall embarrassed.

Even though she really didn't want to after her conversation with Astrid, but Angel was going to see Tuffnut. He would get a kick out of his sister getting beat up. She smiled to herself, Ruffnut could really get cocky sometimes.

She came to the familiar door of her 'boyfriend', if she could call him that, they knew each other well though now. She really liked him, but Astrid said he would change- go back to how he was normally.

She knocked on the door. The person she least expected opened it: Ruffnut.

"Oh, hey, Ruffnut. Is Tuff in?"

"Yes." She said, with no expression whatsoever.

"Could I see him?"

"I guess."

Angel felt kind of exposed when Ruffnut left the door wide open but disappeared inside. She felt good again when Tuffnut was the one who appeared there, smiling broadly.

"Hi Angel. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Then she lowered her voice, "You heard what happened to your sister and Astrid?"

She had to join in when he started laughing.

"Oh gods yeah! About _weddings_! She told me and I was all 'You don't see me and Angel arguing about weddings!' Angel?"

Tuffnut was talking about getting married to her, she was fifteen years old! She couldn't get married! What would her father think? Oh wait...

"You- you'd actually want to get married to me?" she asked, whispering,

"Who wouldn't? You're amazing."

"I... er- I love... you."

was beating out of her chest. She really felt that way, it was hard to admit though, in case he didn't love her back. Her gut said that he did, but somewhere inside said that no-one loved her- but that was about to be proved wrong.

"I love you too."

(.)

**This has been finished for a couple of days but FF wouldn't let me log in, so it gave me time to edit it.**

**The last couple of chapters have been like a love-fest. But Angel and Tuffnut have said it! **

**I'm still looking for a beta reader, I really really want one! Please tell me if you want to be one I'll set you up a DocXchange account.**

**Most of this chapter has been taken up by a song, if you want a link, tell me and I'll post one on my profile.**

**Please review! I become instantaneously (big word) happy when I get them! **


	14. Chapter 14:Hatred and Illnesses

**I've just downloaded LibreOffice, I don't find it much different to OpenOffice, but who cares?**

**It's a week before Ruffnut's wedding, starting with her POV. Don't know why I mentioned this, I just did.**

**Thank you:**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 14 – Hatred And Illnesses.**

Ruffnut felt a buzz run through her body as she woke up: it was the last week of winter, next week she would be getting married.

She was having her dress made today, she had no idea what she wanted it to look like. She did know that she wanted it to fit with her image. Something with no frills or lace or flowers, plain and white, but it would still look beautiful.

After she had dressed in the usual- tunic, skirt, leggings and boots- she went to find her mother. She was sat in a high-backed chair, in similar attire.

"Good morning Ma."

"Good morning Ruff. Ready to go?"

"Of course!"

Smiling, her mother stood and made her way to the door. In the streets, Vikings were doing their day-to-day, feeding dragons, riding dragons, eating and chatting.

Almost at the point of squealing, Ruffnut entered the seamstress's house. The round lady with light brown hair looked up from a desk and smiled.

"Wedding dress, I believe."

Ruffnut nodded with excitement. She was then handed a large white cloth, it had long sleeves and a head-hole, and ushered into a small room.

"Strip down to your undergarments and put that on." The lady ordered, very stern.

Hurrying, Ruffnut did what she said. The cloth was heavy, but it would obviously get lighter as it was cut away. She emerged from the room. Her mother gasped.

"You look amazing already!"

…

What felt like forever later, Ruffnut had her dress. She loved it! It went down to her ankles, sleeves to her elbows, and a neckline about an inch and a half down. It was tapered in under her chest and round her waist, emphasising her figure.

All she needed now was to tell Snotlout. She was kind of upset because she couldn't show him the dress until she actually walked down the isle, it was depressing.

Maybe she should go make up with Astrid... No! She was in a bad mood with her! Every time she had something, Astrid had to get the same but better. When they were nine, her and Tuffnut got an axe each, a week later Astrid a a bigger one with a metal handle. It wasn't fair!

So when she found out that Astrid was getting married, she just snapped. Astrid did it again. Did what she did. Astrid had Hiccup, the future chief, Ruffnut had that guy's cousin.

Of course, she loved Snotlout so _so_ much, the fact that _they_ were getting married first proved that. It was just that... she felt like Astrid lived to be better than her. She probably didn't, it just seemed that way.

(.)

Angel was ill.

She basically had a cold, but the home made medicines that were on Berk didn't work like the things on Paradisia, so she was quite 'poorly'.

Consequently, she was lying in bed, covers up to her neck. She could barley breathe out of her nose or talk because her throat hurt so badly.

Angel coughed again, then rubbed her throat and groaned. Tuffnut, Astrid and Hiccup had been to see her, and the elder had brought her herbal remedies, but it wouldn't work. Three days ago she said to Tuffnut 'I'll get better soon.' His mouth began to flap open and close, then he ran out and hadn't been back since. So now she was scared.

Here, people _died_ from a cold. Maybe she should just go home to the sun and the warm. Then she'd have to see her father, and that would not be a happy time.

There was a soft knock at the door, so Angel told the person to come in. A smiling Tuffnut came in.

"Hi," He said, then protested against her replying. "Your throat will get better quicker if you stay quiet."

She pouted playfully. To that he laughed.

He bent down and pecked her nose, then lay next to her and began to talk.

"I'm really sorry I ran off the other day, I was just scared. I don't want to loose you the way I lost my brother." Angel made a questioning noise. " His name was Onund, and was three years older than me and Ruff. He got ill like you, he couldn't fight it though. He just... left. But I'm sure that all your special medicine you have where your from will keep you with me. I'm sure his was really bad as well."

He put his hand on top of Angel's and looked into her eyes, right into her soul. "It's kind if weird without hearing your voice all the time. I miss you coming to see me in the morning, 'cause that's cool. And then there's your hair, it's really different to anyone else I've ever met." He began to play with her hair and she giggled "It's beautiful."

Angel rolled onto her side and put an arm around Tuffnut's middle. She sighed into his neck as he awkwardly moved his arm round her shoulders. He was warm. Angel could feel her eyes closing, and really couldn't be bothered to stop it.

(.)

"Angel?" Tuffnut asked his girlfriend, who hadn't been moving for too long.

She didn't answer. Scared he looked down, and sighed in relief. She was just asleep.

Angel looked so beautiful, gripping on to his shirt, smiling and nuzzling his shoulder. He never wanted her to leave, he'd break down again without her face, which was always smiling warmly at him.

She had said that she loved him, he said it back, because it was true. It was kind of a shock though, because, well... if the princess of possibly the most clever country in the world, said that she loved you, you being a unimportant boy living on a freezing island, you would be pretty surprised.

Tuffnut was almost scared as Angel shifted in her sleep. She was almost in exactly the same position, but one leg was bent and on his thigh.

Slowly and carefully, Tuffnut moved his arm so his hand was on the back of her head, in the mass of long, red curls.

No matter how amazing Angel looked when she was sleeping, he was getting bored... and tired. Just a quick shut-eye would be okay, nobody would have to know...

…

Tuffnut quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He was happily sleeping, and then remembered that he was asleep at Angel's, in her bed, with her. That could lead to problems.

Suddenly Angel sprang up next to him.

"What the bloody he- oh, it's you."

She sighed in relief which her hand on her chest, then flopped back down onto her bed. Tuffnut turned to look at her, Angel's eyes were open but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"You've been here all night." She stated, unexpectedly. Her voice was still croaky.

"I know. I didn't mean to... I just fell asleep, I guess."

"I never said I had a problem, your parents might though."

Tuffnut sighed, Angel was right. As usual. His mum and dad would be worried, his sister had probably been looking for him.

"I don't really want to go back at this time of night," he grumbled. "And you shouldn't be talking anyway, you throat needs to get better."

Angel groaned. Then she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him next to her. As a result he made a noise of utter surprise, kind of like a manly scream. Well, he hoped it sounded manly, you know, because he was with Angel.

She kissed his cheek. Which for some reason made his wrap his arm around her and pull her close. He breathed in her beauty, before literally kissing her face off. She kissed him back, it was a moment of total bliss.

He took the opportunity to prod his tongue against her lips, which she opened. Neither of them had any experience doing this, that made it all the more special. Gently, their tongues pushed against the other's, trying for dominance.

No-one won, because there was an ear-splitting Nadder scream. Tuffnut had a feeling he knew which Nadder it was as Angel pulled him out of her home to the village.

(.)

Hiccup knew, from the moment Astrid told him Angel was ill, his relationship would be quiet.

Some way or another, Astrid had become very attached to the red-haired newbie. They were better friends that any other two people on the island. He knew why. They, once in their life, had fought against authority.

Astrid, she had fought against him, the chief's son, and his dad too on many occasions. Mainly because she was always wanting to win, it was probably her only flaw. Angel had fought against her own father. She had left, left at the time she was supposed to be with him all the time. It was very rebellious.

In fact, Hiccup was on his way to see Astrid now. He was going to be at work most of the day, so he probably wasn't going to see her. Last night he had told her he was coming. She had just nodded, completely in a world of her own.

He knocked on the solid wood door of Astrid's house, and smiled when she opened it.

"Wow," she yawned. "I thought you were a late sleeper."

"Only because I have to get up this early for work." he replied. "I know, um, how to wake you up. Yeah."

Astrid laughed at his stuttering as they both leaned forward. He snaked his arms around her waist, as her own went round his neck. Their lips had barely touched as there was a shout from inside the house.

"Astrid! Hurry up! It's gettin' chilly in 'ere!" Said a gruff voice.

Astrid frowned and rolled her eyes as her arms fell to her sides. "Sorry Dad. I'll be a minute."

Hiccup was aware his arms were holding Astrid still, so he pulled her close.

"I'll see you later." He whispered into the blonde's ear and, for some reason, she shuddered.

She ran her hands up and down his sides. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." He said while pulling away.

Astrid stepped back inside her own house. They waved to each other as Hiccup walked off to the forge.

…

Hiccup was dripping with sweat. It wasn't even a hot day, and the fire in the forge was normal, he was just designing as well. He honestly didn't know why he was boiling like he was inside a cauldron.

Looking over at his mentor, he noticed that he was perfectly fine, you know, for working in a blacksmith.

"Why the hel am I boiling to my death." Hiccup shouted out.

Gobber turned around, one eyebrow raised. He burst out laughing as he saw his apprentice.

"What have ye been doin'?"

"Nothing!"

"Looks like ye are getting' yeself a chill."

How could he have a chill? He was sweating, not shivering. Hiccup was sure Gobber was going mad with age.

"How am I getting the chill?"

"Ye get hot and sticky, then ye start shivering. Maybe ye should go to ye-er 'ouse."

A day off without asking? Nice.

Hiccup nodded slowly, put down the charcoal in his hand and nonchalantly left his workplace. However, he wasn't going home. Not to his house anyway, to Astrid's.

He came to her door, it was so familiar to him now. When his blonde beauty came to the door she raised an eyebrow.

"You're here because..."

"Because Gobber thinks I'm getting the chill and gave me the day of work!" He said cheerfully, but Astrid must've thought differently because she was frowning.

"What? Angel has got the chill and _she's_ at home in _bed_! That's where _you_ should be! It's going to get worse if you stay outside!"

Well, she might have just shouted at him, but she didn't want him to be ill. Always a good sign.

Unexpectedly, Astrid grabbed hold of Hiccup's collar and smashed her lips to his. All the while pulling him in and closing the door. She stopped kissing him and she smiled at him, making him grin.

Their lips met again and now it was natural for their tongues to wrestle, it was almost a daily routine. Hiccup pulled away after he remembered something.

"Were you ignoring me until last week?" He asked jokingly.

"No... I just didn't want to ruin our relationship..." She replied, Hiccup thought she sounded worried.

"It's okay."

He tucked one of her bangs out of the way, leaning in again. In true dragon style, Fringe plodded in and began to nuzzle Astrid.

"She has great timing."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what we were doing or why it was bad to interrupt." Astrid said matter of factly.

It must've been Fringe warning them, because the front door flew open and a man no-one had ever seen before emerged.

His hair was blacker than night, and his eyes contrasted, being a piercing blue. They scanned the room before looking at Hiccup and Astrid, both pairs of eyes widened in shock.

Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's, something hit the back of his head. The last thing he heard was Astrid shout his name and her Nadder scream.

(.)

**DUN DUN DUH! What's going on! You'll have to find out soon. It actually changed to what I was going to write, but I think it's okay. **

**I'm off school for Easter so this could be up soon, or not because it's **_**actually sunny in England. **_**You might not find that very interesting, but it's cool for me. =)**

**Thank you: nekuranekomegami, love how to train your dragon and Will Spin 4 Food.**

**Love how to train your dragon: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like my story. I don't really know a review from an 11 year old who is obsessed with HTTYD and cannot spell be good news, I'm a 13 year old who's world revolves around that and writing... I just love having reviews... And you need an account to be a beta reader and you have to be 13 for that, just so you know, and you have to use constructive criticism.**

**Yeah, I need a beta reader. I'm to polite to ask someone randomly...**

**I might change my name from HowToBeARockstar to TheRockstar. What do you guys think? **

**Pretty please review! Virtual cake to anyone who guesses who the mystery guy is!**

**-Rockstar.**


	15. Chapter 15:Rubber Mallets

**This is me HowToBeARockstar! But I changed my name because it was kind of annoying and this one actually fits with me (RockstarVikingAngel).**

**This was finished in one day, I like it for a quick little thing, yeah it's really short but it's dramatic, I guess...**

**Mystery guy revealed in this chapter! It's kind of surprising actually. But it's Gray first, and then only Angel's POV. More notes at the end.**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 15- Rubber Mallets**

Gray sat at a rectangular table in a meeting room. He, Andy and Megan were at one side, and three men in suits at the other.

He looked at his band mates. Andy was sat in the middle, drumming a tune with his thumbs and fingers on the dark wood, looking round, not noticing that the suited men were waiting. He was wearing black studded jeans, a plain white V-neck tee with his aviators hanging. Megan, who was on her boyfriend's right, had her hands clenched together on her lap and looking at them, back up every so often. It was clear that she was nervous. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders on her floral dress.

He, himself, was wearing plain blue jeans, a top that said 'Rock is a culture!' and black trainers.

Unsure on what to do, Gray cleared his throat, everyone's eyes turned to him. He felt uneasy.

"So gentlemen..." He didn't know what to say, Angel usually did the talking. "What did you, um, call his here for?"

The man who sat opposite him answered. His hair was greying from a dark brown and his eyes were dark and had a few wrinkles round his mouth and eyes. The one in the middle didn't look much younger, His hair was a mousy brown with green eyes, looking at him with blank expression. Lastly, was a young man, only in his twenties, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, he was smiling.

"Graham, Andrew, Megan." The boys winced and groaned at their real names. "You are obviously aware the you are missing you lead singer from your band, '_Fraid So_." His voice was snobby, he said the band's name like it was... shit, basically.

"And?" Megan squeaked.

"Your band has not chosen another lead singer _or_ updated it's contact with 'Once In A Lifetime Records'. We are afraid if you don't do something soon we will have to fire you. So we might be able to give new singers their big break, like we gave to you."

Andrew Ormrode, more commonly known as Andy O, stopped tapping the table abruptly. Gray looked at him at the corner of his eye, his drummer looked like he was about to explode. His nose was twitching, pale cheeks going red, eyebrows furrowed together in anger,

"So you are saying that you just want more money from the public but you will not be able to without us having Angel. Or you can get a new singer to listen to you drone on all the time just because they want to be famous." Andy said through gritted teeth.

Gray had to admit he looked scary, you know, with is curly chocolate hair in his hazel eyes, glaring daggers at the executives.

"Don't you even care that the _princess_ has gone?" He carried on in the same tone. "She's the second most important in the country and all you care about is MONEY!" He shouted the last word and stood up.

Megan pulled on his sleeve, usually sparkling blue eyes wide with fear.

"Andy? Andy, sit down." She pleaded.

"Yeah, come on Andy." Gray said.

The men in suits looked at each other. Gray was scared when the one that did the talking smiled, and it wasn't a nice, cheery smile...

"Oh no Andy, it's fine. You can leave." He said in a high voice like he was talking to a baby, but then he began to shout. "In Fact! You can all leave! And never come back!"

"If you hadn't noticed," Gray said to him. "We already quit."

He signalled to Andy to leave, who held a hand out to his girlfriend. She took it and they all walked out together as 'Fraid so.

But maybe Angel would've fixed it...

(.)

Angel was dragging Tuffnut to Astrid's house. She _knew_ it was Fringe's shriek, she had spent a week with the blue and gold dragon. She was just scared at what had made her do so.

Inside, she was hoping that it wasn't the Nadder she thought it was, or it wasn't for a bad reason.

Her heart dropped, and so did Tuff's hand from her own as she saw lots of people in front of Astrid's house. Angel couldn't go any further, her legs felt like jelly. So she turned and buried her face in the junction of Tuffnut's neck and shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Shouted a boy's voice. Angel whipped her head around to see some of the bigger, stronger men pull a skinny man with black hair out the building, probably going to the Hall. Her heart sank even further as Stoick carried his unconscious son out, Astrid hovering behind.

She looked into Tuffnut's face. His amazing face, framed by his blonde hair. He nodded, bless that he knew her so well.

"Slow." She said, and he nodded again, retaking her hand.

Hand-in-hand, the followed to the healers, whoever the random man was would have to wait until later.

Angel was sure she had heard that voice before. But then again, different people could have similar voices. He sounded English though, Paradisians were from English descendent. She was hoping he was English.

Tuffnut's thumb was rubbing the back of her hand absent mindedly. She looked up at him, he was tall. And cute. And funny. And better than any guy from Paradisia. Other than Gray maybe, if it was about friendliness.

Angel sighed as she knocked on the door of the healers. Astrid opened it, face blank. She half smiled as she saw them, but then she saw their joined hands and she sniffed.

"Astrid? It's okay, I'm sure he'll get better." Angel was still croaking, her voice hadn't fully come back yet. "Now what happened."

"I don't know! Some guy just- just burst in! He had like a hammer... but it wasn't metal or wood, a-and hit Hiccup with it!" She wailed.

"Ah... a rubber mallet..." said Angel.

"I know it was a mallet-oh, wait what's rubber?"

It's kind of squishy. But a rubber mallet is kind of hard, but not too much."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. A rubber mallet was hard, but it couldn't kill. Could it?

Hiccup's eyes opened slowly and he shakily sat up.

"Ugh... my head." He groaned.

"Lie back down boy!" Said the healer. "You ain't gonna heal talking."

"See Angel..." Tuffnut said. "'You ain't gonna heal talking'."

Angel shook her head and hit his stomach playfully. Stoick gave a snort of laughter, and Hiccup sat up again, smiling.

That was before Astrid literally threw herself at him. Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist. 'The lovers pose' Angel thought. They slowly rocked side to side. Hiccup stocked her blonde braid.

"I'm fine Astrid." He whispered.

She pulled back and nodded, straightening out her top and skirt.

Angel knew Tuffnut was snickering, trying not to burst out laughing. The chief and healer weren't doing much better. Was she the only one with self-control or maturity in the room?

"So... that guy... don't you want to know who he is?" She suggested.

"Oh... Oh yes!" Stoick said. "Well, do you two want to come with me?" He nodded his head to Angel and Tuffnut, who smiled.

The huge man got up and thudded from the room, two people feeling tiny behind him.

Outside the hall must've been everyone from the village. Snotlout and Ruffnut ran over two them.

"What happened?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"Some guy barged into Astrid's house and knocked Hiccup out." Tuffnut shrugged. "He's up now though."

Suddenly, making Angel jump, Stoick the Vast's voice boomed out. "Excuse me! You will all get to you homes... NOW!"

Eventually, after shoving through a mass of people and following Stoick, Angel, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Ruffnut managed to get to the doors. The chief pushed them open like they were a pair of Terrible Terrors.

There was a wooden cage on the huge meeting table. Inside was the man, just sat there, ankles chained.

He was turned away, Angel couldn't see his face, just his dark hair. She knew now that he was Paradisian, he was wearing jeans, no-where else in the world had jeans.

At that moment Astrid came in, arms around Hiccup's waist to make sure he was steady. They didn't say anything. No-one was saying anything.

"Turn around." Stoick ordered to the black-haired person in the cage.

They young man turned and chuckled as his eyes landed on Angel.

"Angel..." he whispered. "Princess... You look just like your mother..."

"I know." She replied, folding her arms

Angel knew everyone was looking at her. Thinking the same thing: Why was she talking to a prisoner and how did he know her?

"Who are you?" Stoick boomed.

The man chuckled again. There wasn't anything funny going on though. She had to admit Paradisians were strange, they laughed at the most inappropriate times.

"Angel, tell them."

"I don't know who you are, you're just from Paradisia."

"You don't remember me?" He chuckled. "Not much of a surprise , I've been gone for a while. I don't think I look that much different though."

Angel stared at the man, trying to figure out if she really did know him. He looked mid-twenties. His unruly hair was as black as Toothless' scales and his eyes were kind of scary because they were a piercing blue and were way to bright, his skin was tanned naturally, like most Paradisians. Her father looked like that. So did her brothers...

Slowly, Angel walked up, climbing on the table, to take a closer look. Was it really who she thought it was? Someone who had been gone for five years.

"Angel, you know it's me." He whispered again.

She reached out and ran a hand through his hair. Soft. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. It was him, he wasn't gone.

"Are you really here? It's really you?"

"Yeah Angey, I'm right here." he said while taking hold of her elbows, she took his too.

"Quentin..."

(.)

**Okay then. That was... I don't know, it's there. I do know that it was a pain in backside to write.**

**Thank you: nekuranekomegami and anonymous replies are below.**

**love how to train your dragon- Welcomes for mentioning, I do it for everyone that reviews. As you can see, I changed my name, I thought it was too long, but I guess this one is. Next time tell me why you like the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even just write the words 'I like this'. I just want more reviews...**


	16. Chapter 16:Control

**Argh! Sorry this is late! My internet router is kind of old and only lets the internet work for half an hour a day, so I gave up for a few days and laughed at my dad having a stress at his laptop. And then I remembered I have a history project about Martin Luther King to give in and had only done one page.**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 16- Control **

Tuffnut felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when the stranger- prisoner- held Angel's elbows. Why was she doing that? She was _his_ girlfriend.

She said his name, Quentin. He was sure he had heard that name before, but where he didn't know. Astrid was stood next to him, she was clever, she would know.

"Have you heard of that guy before?" He asked between a hiss and a whisper.

"It's her brother, dimwit!" Was her scolding answer.

Ah, yes. Her brother. Wasn't he dead? Oh, she had three.

"Which one? She has three... one."

"It's the eldest one, he went missing five years ago."

"What are you? Psychic? How do you know all this?"

She glared at him, scowling.

"Do you ever listen? She said when she first came and she's _just asked him_ if it really was him!" She yelled, if you could do it while whispering.

Their argument was cut of as Angel turned around.

"Let him out!" She said, smiling.

Her eyes locked on to Hiccup, holding a damp cloth on the back of his head. She frowned, and Tuffnut thought she looked kind of scary.

She whipped around again and slapped her brother across the face.

"You've turned into father!" She screeched. "Evil, evil father! Why the fuck would you could here and hit some random guy in a random house with a rubber mallet?" She hit him again. "Idiot! I told him to look for you! But he said you were dead, it was too late! I never, _ever_ gave up on you, I always knew you were out there!"

"Angel I wanted to come back, I never ran away or was kidnapped. Father sent me too the army, he changed my name!"

She jumped off the table backwards, sighed, and turned around.

"You wrecked our lives, mother almost could've died of heartbreak, instead of in that... that..."

Tuffnut looked up at Quentin, his eyes wide in surprise. Tuffnut knew Angel's mother was dead, but her eldest brother was gone before that had happened.

"Mother, she's... gone?"

Angel nodded vigorously, shaking the tears from her eyes. "And Tye." She whispered before breaking out into tears. Tuffnut stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. She seemed to calm a little, but her face was planted against his chest so he couldn't tell.

"Joshua?"

Angel lifted her face and took some deep breaths. Tuffnut smiled at her, trying to reassure her, tell her everything would be okay. She smiled back and turned round to face her brother.

"He's alive. But he's some anorexic freak who doesn't leave his room." She shook her head. "Well, I'm leaving. Enough of a family reunion. Come on Tuffnut."

Very surprised, Tuffnut let his girlfriend drag him out of the hall. Everyone was staring at them as Angel strolled from the building. Snotlout was laughing.

"Dude, she so own owns you."

"Fuck you."

(.)

Angel sat on her bed, back against the wall, knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on them.

"What's the matter?" Tuffnut asked gently.

"Father, he told me Quentin was dead. He's been in the army all that time. He's changed, his personality. And he never answered why he hit Hiccup."

She smiled as he handed her a mug of mead. She sipped it and he was silent for a moment.

"You can ask him now..."

Angel thought for a while. It _was_ the middle of the night, no-one would be around so she could talk to Quentin in peace.

Quentin was the brother she spent time with. Tye was the annoying one. She had never really talked much, because he was so shy. Back when she was young, Quentin was like her best friend, even though he was eight years older than her they did everything together. Nothing could explain his recent behaviour.

"I think we should go then."

…

"Why did you do it, Quentin?"

Her brother looked up at her, kind of upset-looking.

He was still in the cage, he was sat cross legged. So were her and Tuffnut, facing him.

"The truth?"

"Every last shard of it."

He exhaled. "I'm getting controlled by this guy who was in my troop, he wants to rule somewhere, anywhere. I don't know what I'm doing when he has control of me, I forget everything afterwards."

Tuffnut spoke for the first time.

"Who is this guy?"

"His name's Haralio, Haralio Von Suarez."

'No, no, no, no! Screamed a voice inside Angel's head and at the sound of his name her hand flew to her wrist. For some strange reason, she began to breathe faster.

"Angel?" Her brother asked. "Angel what's the matter?"

"He- He tried t-to kill me!"

"How do you know Haralio?"

"You!"

Quentin nodded slowly. Angel wanted to know how Haralio was controlling her brother if she had seen him not to long ago on Paradisia.

"But, he was back home..."

"Yeah, he got kicked out the troop then came back when it got disbanded."

"Why would he try to kill Angel?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because..." Quentin said thoughtfully. "He wanted to be king of Paradisia."

Angel couldn't help but burst out laughing. Like anyone would get past her father, he had control of so many organisations so no matter what happened to him, he could choose who would be heir. On the other hand, her father really liked Haralio.

"Anyway," her brother carried on. "How-how did Mother and Tye die?"

"You know because... when you're, _we're_, eighteen we have our public coronation. So when you were that age you went missing, you know that's what we thought. So when Tye was eighteen, the night after he got... he got... poisoned. And Mother, she left dad about a year after you left, so I was eleven, and after another year she go married to someone called John. After Tye... died and my fifteenth birthday, she went on a trip and the day she was driving home there was a... an accident on the road and she got... caught in it."

It was a struggle for Angel to get the hole... paragraph out. Quentin never knew any of this, that must've been a little lucky, he didn't have the heartache.

"Wow, that's... a lot. So, why did the Vikings let you out."

Tuffnut scoffed and Angel couldn't help but smile. He didn't know she ran away.

"I was never in a little cage. I am no threat to anyone. Other than Johnny, do you remember him?"

"Is that the one who used to turn up at he palace and tell the guards to let him in because he was supposedly getting married to you?"

"Yeah, I don't even know who took him there" Angel laughed.

Johnny always had a crush on Angel for as long as most people could remember. No matter how much she punched him, called him, annoyed him, he wouldn't give up. If it was anyone else she would have a little, a _teensy_, bit of respect for them, but no, this was Johnny made no actual efoort to know her. Heck! She didn't even know his last name!

"So Mother and, what did you say his name was... John. Mother and John. How did that work?"

"I don't know, I think he was an old friend that she went to after we left the castle, and it just went on from there."

She smiled at Tuffnut and he held her hand. She looked back at Quentin, who was looking at their joined hands, with a kind of sad and faraway look in his eye.

Quentin was the next king, he had to get married before he could do that, and was going to soon. Her name was Lily-Anne, she loved him for he was, not because he was prince. Angel remembered her as nice, but she lost contact when Quentin left. She felt that Quentin could tell, so she decided to change the subject.

"Did you come on a boat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And Haralio is on there?"

Quentin nodded excitedly, hope shining in his eyes.

"Tuffnut, sound the alarm. I'm going to get myself a sword."

(.)

"Astrid?" Hissed a voice.

"Ugh... it's to early..." She groaned.

"Actually," said the voice. "It's the middle of the night and I need help?"

Astrid rolled over and opened her eyes, finding Angel there. Her turquoise eyes looked hopeful.

"How did you get in?"

"You've been training me, haven't you? I need backup and a sword."

Astrid blinked a couple of times. Sure, Angel was quite good with a sword, but why?

Suddenly, the alarm went off, making both girls jump.

"What's going on?"

"My brother was being controlled when he attacked Hiccup, we've got to get the real guy behind this."

"Where and who is he?"

Angel turned and faced the window, looking out over the icy-cold sea. She squinted to see as Astrid got out of bed and stood next to her. She pointed at a boat Astrid had never seen before.

"There."

And then, inside her boot, her phone rang...

(.)

"Gray? Please, I can help."

"No. You can't Chloe. You made me a wreak."

His ex-girlfriend stopped in her tracks. When he turned to look at her he saw the shock on her face, he mouth flapping.

"What did _I_ do to _you_?"

"You know." He replied coldly, and carried to to his band meeting.

He arrived at the beach-hut Angel got someone to build for them. He knocked on the door, the secret knock, and Andy opened it, he looked shocked too.

"Quick, come in."

Shrugging, Gray followed his friend into the small building. It was a like a second home to them. It was furnished with a small black settee, glass coffee table, and four directors chairs with 'Davenport', 'Menzies', 'Ormrode' and 'Mee' on the back. There was also a toilet and the recording room.

Andy sprawled himself on the settee, so Gray sat on his directors chair.

"So-"

"Megan broke up with me!" Andy blurted out.

Gray blinked a couple of times. Confused.

"Why?"

"Because I got us fired." He sighed. "I guess she was fed up with me too. She always seemed disappointed recently."

Megan had been giving Andy irritated looks recently, like he was always doing something wrong. Of course, Andy joked around a lot, but that was who he was, stupid yet funny.

"That's true, I guess." Gray sighed, then put his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. "Our life has fell apart without Angel. We need to find her."

Andy looked at him, irritated, unbelieving and confused.

"Find her? She could be dead for all we know! Yeah, I miss her, I know it went bad since she left, but _we_ could die finding her. I don't know about you but I rather have a bad life than none at all."

Gray knew the smile he had was devious.

"But I do know where she is, and I'll ring her to prove she's alive." He said smugly, the grin still plastered on his face as he pulled out his phone. It was identical to the girl he was calling.

(.)

**Okay then, I tried to make this longer, I think I did, with my author's notes It's a full eight pages.**

**Thank you for reviewing: Voldyne, Will Spin 4 Food, nekuranekomegami, love how to train your dragon.**

**Love how to train your dragon: Good job I haven't updated in a while haha! If a courtyard production is a play, good luck!**

**Sooooo, my next chapter could be delayed because of my internet and Easter holidays (known as spring break in America) is over.**

**Did anyone watch the royal wedding? My last name is Middleton te'he. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17:Confrontations

**Hi! Before I get on with this, I need to say that I won't be updating as quick as normal because my internet router is old and doesn't work, and it's TEST WEEK! So, yeah, sorry. Needless to say, that's why this chapter was ultra-late.**

**Next Chapter, whoo. We're getting to some more T-rated stuff now, threat and mild violence. It's not to graphic. At least I hope not.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 17- Confrontations**

Angel stared at her boot, not believing that it was ringing. Who would ring her now, after almost six months?

"Uh, I think your phone is, you know, _bring_." Astrid said aftera minute to long of staring, obviously referring to the first day Angel was at her house and explained her life.

"Should I answer it?" She asked cautiously.

Astrid shrugged and looked to the village. Only a few light-sleepers had wondered to the Meade Hall. She nodded, "We have time."

Slowly, Angel lifted her leg up and pulled out the small device. She put it to her ear, pressed the green button and answered with a 'hello'.

"Angel! See Andy I told you she wasn't dead!" Said a familiar voice.

"Gray?"

"And me!" Said another.

Angel sighed. "So, Gray and Andy."

They both said a sentence at the same time.

"We got fired!"

"Megan dumped me!"

The alarm went off again, Angel sighed again. More Vikings were in the village now, looking confused.

"Look, guys, I'm really busy, I'll call back... tomorrow." In her head she added 'If I'm still alive...'

Andy, always nosy, asked her why, Gray agreeing with his friend's question.

"Because... I'm organising a load of Vikings to kill Haralio Von Suarez... Oh,oh oh! Quentin came back. He's alive!" She said excitedly. "But I really have to go."

"Wait!" Andy shouted down the phone. "Where are you?"

"Berk." She said simply before putting the phone down.

…

As Angel and Astrid shuffled through the endless mass of people in the Hall, Stoick frowned at them.

"Angel!" He yelled. "Wha' is the meanin' of this?"

Angel felt the blush spread over her face as all the eyes in the room landed on her.

"Um, well..." She said, climbing on the table next to her brother's cage. "Quentin is innocent. He was mind-controlled."

Stoick looked at her, eyes narrowed. "How do you know this? He could be lying."

Gently, Angel put her hand on her waist, where there was now a sword scabbard, and smiled.

"There's a new boat on the dock. In there is a guy. A guy we need to get rid of."

"Yeah, he's there! That's how I got here!" He brother piped up inside the wood.

"Shut up, you're not going to help at all." She snapped.

"How do you know?"

"Because now we're arguing!"

She held up a hand to stop her brother from carrying on. Closed her eyes and thought of the moment she was getting chased by Haralio through the palm trees. She remembered the searing pain as the knife slashed through her ever-healing wrist, the thumping of her heart as she realised Haralio was unconscious. It was a truly an emotional roller coaster moment.

"Look..." She said. "He tried to kill me before I ran away. He tried to kill Hiccup, or at least got idiot her too . What he wants is to rule somewhere, anywhere. He will try again, I know what he's like. Don't you want to get rid of him?"

Angel's eyes scanned the room, at the burly Vikings, some were nodding in agreement with her. Now Hiccup had proved himself to them, the villagers wanted him to be chief, and were proud of him.

"Angel, we agree with ye" Stoick said more calm than before.

"Wow Angel. You're good at that." Said her brother.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

(.)

Protectively, Tuffnut stood in front of Angel, sword drew, as a group of about fifteen of them approached the boat that was so much like his girlfriend's. It was small and shiny white.

The group consisted of him, Angel, Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Stoick and a few more dragons and humans. Oh, and Quentin... In shackles.

"Tuffnut, I'm perfectly fine, I can look after myself." Angel said from behind him, carrying on the argument they had in the Hall.

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I'm sure Haralio wants me, he'll put you on the deck."

Tuffnut turned and looked at her. Angel was serious, this man was a threat. But he was the World's Most Deadly Weapon, _nothing_ could hurt him.

Hiccup, always alert, cut through Tuffnut's short thoughts.

"Um, excuse me, but there's a man there..."

Everyone looked where he was. There was definitely a figure trying to hide in a dark shadow. Tuffnut stared at where he thought the person's feet were, waiting for the steps.

Then there was stiff laughter.

"Angel, Angel, Angel." The man said while walking out of the shadows into the early morning light. He had short dark hair, but it wasn't quite black, and brown eyes. The eyes were soft, and didn't reflect the image Angel and Quentin had painted in their heads. "You got your brother out of his 'controlled' state, and got him to tell tales on me." He pouted.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Angel asked frantically from behind Tuffnut.

Tuffnut blindly waved his hand behind him for Angel to hold. He felt her warm, small hand gently push it's way inside him. She was shaking.

"Oh, the usual," Haralio replied. "Killing royal families so I can be king of somewhere. It's my life's dream, you know."

"You don't need to kill anyone, I, Princess Angeline of Paradisia, give you permission to become king of Paradisia when my father dies." Angel said simply. "Now leave."

"Whoa..." Said Quentin. "Is it not _me_ who is heir?"

"No. You're dead."

Snotlout scoffed loudly. Tuffnut thought he had been quiet recently, too quiet. Ah, he'd talk to him later.

" Ah little royals, your arguments don't amuse me. All I need is my slave and I will be leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are, or I'll brainwash you again."

Tuffnut turned and looked at Angel, who was looking at her brother. He squeezed her hand and she turned back round.

"I am the chief of this tribe, and I must demand that ye leave. And this young man is staying 'ere" Stoick boomed while stepping forward.

Haralio's eyes opened wide.

"Just go." Angel whispered.

As he looked at her, Haralio smirked. "One last thing."

"Hurry up, I have a sword." She snapped.

"I want you to have matching wrists."

Tuffnut pulled Angel to him and Astrid stepped forward, sword drawn. Angel stared at him.

"F-fine."

She held her right arm out, sleeve falling down. Haralio smiled while pulling out a knife, it broadened as it slashed across the visible veins of Angel's wrist. The knife returned to his belt with drips of blood on it. Angel was biting her lip and looking at Haralio, while Tuffnut stared at the open wound, and Astrid lunged forward.

What?

"Astrid?"

"Don't!"

"Astrid, come on!"

"What are you doing?"

There was multiple shouts as Astrid hit Haralio with her sword. Not on the blade's edge, but with it flat so the dark-haired man fell to the floor. _Whoa, she is better than me._ Tuffnut thought, looking at her place her sword back in the scabbard.

Next to him, Angel began to move. She was doing something with her left wrist. When Tuffnut looked down he saw that she had a bandage round her arm, she fumbled with to untie it, revealing a thin purple scab and a white scar around it.

"Can you tie this for me?" She asked, holding out her right wrist and the cloth to him.

Tuffnut nodded and did what she said, being as gentle as he could. He really didn't want to hurt her, she'd had too much pain inside and outside. He felt bad, like he could've met her sooner, loved her sooner. Seen her beautiful curly red hair and big, sweet, innocent turquoise eyes.

"Thanks." She said as she finished.

"I thought we were killing some Paradisians..." Said Stoick.

Angel turned and glared at him. Then she shrugged.

"You can kill him, nobody will mind."

It was Stoick's turn to shrug as he looked at the limp and lifeless body on the floor.

Tuffnut looked at it too. It was kind of creepy how the angry... stabber was now lying, almost dead, on the floor. It was also rather funny. Now he knew never to mess with Astrid.

"How in the 'hello' are gonna do that?" Ruffnut piped up.

"I think we should drown 'im." A man shouted from the back of the gaggle.

Angel gave a devious kind of laugh and nodded. Stoick shrugged again, picked up the body, which looked tiny in comparison to the Hairy Hooligan chief. He went to the water's edge and slowly lowered Haralio into the black waves.

"Good riddance." Quentin said quietly, as Stoick pushed the young man under the water.

Everyone was silent for a minute, not really knowing what to say. The silence was slightly pleasant, Tuffnut thought. He put an arm round Angel's waist and she snuggled into his side.

"Can I get out now?" Quentin asked.

"No," Angel replied. "You're still dead."

For a few more moments, silence filled the air, everyone looking around. Hiccup was scratching Toothless' head absent mindedly.

"So... is our wedding going to be okay?" Snotlout asked, Ruffnut nodding eagerly at his side.

"O' course! It's goin' to be a fine day." The chief said. "And men, undo that boy."

Angel groaned. "It'll be easier if he's in there."

(.)

**Well... that was kind of awful in my opinion. But what do _you_ think?**

**Please review to bring back my love of FanFiction! I had a really bad review reply for giving my opinion, she totally misunderstood what I was saying and I meant it in a good way. I so wanted to cry about it!**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18: Missing You

**Oh My Gosh! I'm sorry to those who reviewed chapter 16 and I didn't mention you in my last chapter! I really am sorry! I actually had a panic attack over it!**

**So... my update days are messed up, I'll fix it soon, I promise. I do have reasons though. Friday 13th May: HPV Vaccine. I had a really horrible nurse do my jab and she did it to high up and my arm feels like it's going to fall of. Then a guy walked into my arm and another punched it. Yes, Friday 13th is really unlucky!**

**Saturday 14th May: FA Cup Final. My football team, Manchester City, NOT MANCHESTER UNITED, were in the final against Stoke. AND THEY WON! Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own! BLUE MOON.**

**Sunday 15th May: MY BIRTHDAY! Lalalalalalalalala! **

**Then I took a week to write this...**

**Haralio is dead... or is he? Okay, he is. Everyone wants to know the thing about the wrist, and I guess you will.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 18: Missing You**

"Ah ha!" Gray said, positively gleeful.

He and Andy were in the public library. They were trying to find out where Berk was, and were having a pretty hard time finding it. Berk was a tiny island close to Scandinavia.

"If that place is so far up on the globe, it's going to be freezing." Andy stated, looking at the small arrow on the Thinking Box's world map.

Gray nodded, thinking about how Angel was coping there. She really was a warm weather type of girl.

"How are we even going to get there Gray?" Andy asked.

They both sat there in silence for a minute, carefully devising a plan. Then Gray's phone started to ring.

"No mobiles in the library!" The small, weedy, male librarian squeaked.

The two boys wandered outside. The phone screen said _Angel._

"Hey Angel."

"So, what did you guys want to tell me?"

"Well," Gray said, slightly nervous. He didn't know how Angel would take his and Andy's decision. "We are... coming to get you."

"Coming to get me?" Angel growled, literally.

"Really, we're coming to see you, but-but you can stay there if you want." Gray gushed.

Angel laughed. "I was only joking Gray. But seriously, why?"

"'Cause we need you!"Andy shouted from behind him.

"You do? Gah, you two are such girls."

"Well, you are our best friend." Gray commented.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you soon." Angel almost whispered.

"Yeah..." Both boys said.

Gray hung up the phone and looked at his friend.

"Packing?"

"Oh yeah, packing."

(.)

Angel sighed as the phone line went dead. She held the phone to her chest. Gray and Andy were her best friends, so she didn't linger on their jobless and girlfriend-less states, she knew the reaction she would get, babbling and snivelling.

She was realising she loved them, not like friends. She loved Gray and Andy like she loved Tuffnut and it was awkward in her head. It was wrong. It was almost stupid. The power of being away from someone...

If the way she felt about Gray and Andy had anything to do with her current position, why didn't she feel that way about her father? Probably because she hated him and was always going too.

Angel got up and walked out, she wasn't going to sit and be a loner all day.

The air outside was cold and crisp. The weather would probably be like this for Ruffnut and Snotlout's wedding.

"Angel! Angel!" It was Ruffnut. "Angel! You're singing at Astrid's wedding, right?"

"Technically, it Astrid and Hiccup's wed-"

"But are you?" 

"Yeah."

Ruffnut looked at Angel thoughtfully for a minute, tapping a finger on her chin. Angel shifted on the spot.

"Can you sing at mine?"

"I don't know... I kind of don't have a song or the equipment to sing at Astrid's, I guess I could try..."

Ruffnut beamed, it looked like her mouth was about to fall off the smile was that big.

"Thank- You so much! Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Uh sure..." Angel said after Ruffnut had ran off.

Angel stood on a patch off grass rather lamely. She was bored, lonely and had no idea what to do. She sighed, she did a lot lately, she didn't like it, it was like she was always annoyed.

"Hey Angel!" Said a cheery voice behind her.

"Tuffnut!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, before complaining: "I'm lonely and need your help."

"I will. I would've done anyway, no need to pout." He replied, running his thumb over lips and pecking them.

Angel giggled in response.

"Lets go to my house. No, we need to see Quentin."

She grabbed his hand and, without his consent, dragged Tuffnut up the hill to the Meade Hall.

Inside, Quentin was moving his wrists round in circles, after all, they had been chained for awhile. He looked up at Angel when she entered and smiled.

"See, I was the good guy." He remarked,

"Yeah, yeah, you've still changed." Angel said smugly.

"What? And you haven't?"

"You've changed 'cause your dead."

Quentin laughed and shook his head, eyes twinkling. Without warning, he hurried towards Angel and lifted her up and flipped her over, so she was upside down, her head almost on the floor and her legs over one of his shoulders. She screamed, for no particular reason, it was just a reflex. Quentin laughed some more before putting her down.

"So have I changed."

"No." Angel huffed, crossing her arms.

"Angeline, can I have a word." Stoick said across the hall.

"You let people call you Angeline now," Quentin said, surprised. "That's cool."

"No, I do not let people call me Angeline. I didn't even tell him that was my name, he just knew. It was kind of creepy."

Angel went across the hall, weaving through tables and Vikings.

"Yes sir?" She said cheerfully when she approached.

"Angeline, what d'you think of Tuffnut Thorston Junior?"

"Um, my name is Angel sir. And, I like him, a lot."

"Good." He smiled.

"Anything else sir?"

"No, no no. I was just checkin', just checkin'"

Angel knew she had a very confused face on when she walked away from the chief. Honestly, she had no idea why he would ask her that. She also didn't know that Tuffnut was a 'junior', she'd have to rub it in.

Tuffnut and Quentin were now sat on one of the tables with Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Snotlout.

"Hey," She said casually.

"So, what did my dad want?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Astrid glared at her, so Angel told her she would know later. Astrid mumbled something along the lines of 'Fine then...' before turning back to Hiccup.

"Can you tell me?" Tuffnut said, rather brash.

So, maybe Tuffnut was coming out, real Tuffnut, not in love Tuffnut. The chief could've known that as well. Angel had the feeling Quentin knew something was the matter with the look on his face.

"Angel..."

"What?"

"Tell us." Her brother demanded.

"No. Why should I?"

"Well, you should tell me because I'm your brother."

"My dead brother."

Quentin exhaled loudly, everyone was laughing softly. Angel raised her eyebrows at her brother and he shook his head. It was just like old times, back home, when Quentin was alive. Of course she new he was alive now, she was just annoying him, it was quite funny.

"You don't change Angey." Quentin said.

"Whatever," She replied. "Where were you with the army?"

"Oh, I was in Rome." He said simply.

The Viking teen stared, some older people on nearby tabled heard and turned around.

"What's up... with... Rome?" Angel asked, looking round.

"Uh, Romans." Astrid said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Lets just say they're worse than your father, you know, to us." Hiccup commented. "We'll just leave it at that."

Angel nodded and looked around again. All the Vikings that weren't on their table went back to their conversations, there was a buzz back in the air.

"Angel?" Tuffnut asked. "Why did you let that guy cut your wrist?"

"I don't know, he's always been... symmetrical..." She said slowly. "Haralio is just strange, no other way to explain it."

Tuffnut took her hand but didn't look her her or her wrist. Angel felt downhearted and a little unloved. She shook it off, it was just her memory of Astrid's words. But she felt sick.

"Um, I'm just going to go home. I'll see you guys later." She said before running off.

"You're telling me!" Astrid shouted after her.

(.)

**This was kind of rushed in the end, so I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for reviewing: Nekuranekomegami, Volydyne and love how to train your dragon.**

**Love how to train your dragon:Are you English, it's totally awesome if you are. I'm in Secondary School, so I do SATs anymore, but I hope you did well! Where abouts in England do you live?**

**So, review this chapter please! I'll be waiting!**

**And I have taken hostage of Angel and Tuffnut!**

**Angel: Why are we here?**

**Rockstar: Just 'cause. **

**Tuffnut: This place is awesome.**

**Angel: Rockstar would like to tell you that she is making a series of one-shots revolving around HTTYD with Me in it, and she wants ideas for names.**

**Tuffnut: Am I in it?**

**Rockstar: Hell yeah! And REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19:Three Guitars

**Rockstar: Okay then, next chapter.**

**Tuffnut: What's this chapter about?**

**Rockstar: You'll have to read it. *Evil grin ***

**Tuffnut: I can only read runes...**

**Rockstar: (-_-) Angel... disclaim.**

**Angel: Finally, I get to talk. Rockstar does not own HTTYD or Me. She just... created me, I own myself.**

**Rockstar: Oh ha ha princess.**

**Angel: * Punches Rockstar ***

**Rockstar: You'll have to do better than that, I get beat up by _guys_ at school.**

**Tuffnut and Angel: Can you start!**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 19- Three Guitars**

Astrid waited for a few minutes before excusing herself from the teenagers' dinner table in the Meade Hall. She clambered over the bench and walked causally to the giant doors. Once she was outside, in the crisp spring air, she broke into a run. A run to Angel's house.

When she arrived, Astrid knocked on the door frantically, waiting for someone to answer. Angel opened the door, eventually.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me! You know what!" Astrid shouted at her.

A dragon roared from somewhere in response to Astrid's very loud yell. Angel jumped in surprise at both, she looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Sorry..." Astrid mumbled. "I forget you're not a Viking."

"Yeah well... I forget I'm not on Paradisia any more." Angel quipped.

Astrid nodded and looked away, feeling embarrassed and awkward in the silence. Angel coughed and signalled for Astrid to come in, which she did. Angel closed the door behind her and they both sat on the bench.

"The chief... asked me if I love Tuffnut..." Angel said quietly.

"And you said yes, I'm guessing."

"I did!" Angel said, brightening a little. "But then I realised you were right. Tuffnut's not all love, not for me anyway, just himself really."

"Yeah, I know. I guess that's why my heart chose Hiccup. Most of the guys are like that here."

Astrid knew that was true, but Tuffnut _did_ love Angel. You could see it in his face. His usually smug face was softer, happy in a different way, when he looked at Angel. Of course it had to be Astrid who messed up Angel's head. Gah! Why did she have to be such an idiot? Angel would've been fine if she hadn't been told anything!

"Hello? Earth to Astrid?" Angel said, waving a hand.

"What, um, sorry."

"You were pretty out of it then." She giggled.

"Look, Angel. You and Tuffnut... you're going to be fine, he _does_ love you, you can _see_ it." Astrid said, trying to be inspirational, if that was the term.

Angel smiled, turquoise eyes sparkling too. She really was pretty, Astrid had to admit. Who'd have thought she would fall for Tuffnut? Okay, that was kind of mean to him, but Angel was so out of his league.

"What's the deal with Rome?" Angel asked.

"Well, they don't like Vikings, that's for sure." Astrid griped. "They attack us _all the time_. Especially in the winter, we don't even have enough food then anyway!"

Angel nodded at said nothing more about Astrid's outburst. There was an uncomfortable silence that Astrid had the guts to break.

"Do you want to go back to the Hall or-"

"Where's Quentin going to stay!" Angel asked suddenly, jumping up. "Come on!"

Before she knew it, Astrid was (again) running through the village. More Vikings had left the Meade Hall and were now filtering out. Astrid pushed and shoved and dodged. So did Angel.

Astrid could see the chief through the small crowd, after all he _was _Vast...

"Angel." She said, pointing at the chief when the red-haired girl turned to her.

"Let's ago-go." Angel said cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Astrid laughed.

"It's Paradisian, sorry..."

Astrid laughed at Angel's modesty before they both went over to the tribe leader. Hiccup was with his father and smiled at the girls with a "Hi." and Astrid felt all tingly inside.

"Um, sir?" Angel asked awkwardly. "I didn't know who else to ask and I was wondering where my brother was going to stay?"

"Oh." Stoick said, surprised. He obviously didn't think about where the young man was going to stay. "Well, he can sleep in your main room in your house. Of course you slept in the same house before he..."

"Died." Angel finished.

"Okay..." The chief said in the way he used to talk to Hiccup before the whole 'We were wrong about dragons' thing.

Without another word, Angel ran off to find her brother, leaving Astrid to walk behind and think.

Angel hadn't seen her brother in a long time but she talked to him like he'd never been gone, which might've been a good thing, nothing was awkward between them. She was strong-willed as well, like she bounced back up every time she was knocked down. Astrid liked her, she didn't really know why, she just did.

When Astrid did arrive at the hall she saw Angel and her brother smiling at ear each other.

"That's great Angey!" Quentin said.

"I know!"

(.)

"Andy, Gray, you are taking me with you to see Angel." Megan said while stomping her foot.

Gray looked at her, eyebrows raised. What the hell? Had she always been so demanding? He couldn't remember, she was always with Andy or Angel when he was the other.

"Gray? Man conference. Now." Andy said and they both turned away from an irritated blonde girl. "We are not taking her with us! Angel gets annoyed with her half the time when she'd bring girly." He hissed.

"You just don't want her to come because it'll be nerve-racking. And you still like her. Angel will be missing her, just take her with us... for Angel."

"Fine." Andy replied through gritted teeth. "For Angel."

Gray nodded and both boys quickly turned back round to Megan. Who was now stood with her hands on her hips and head cocked to one side. Her vibrant blue eyes were narrowed, glaring at them.

"We have decided, in our um, man conference... that you can come with us." Gray said.

Megan visibly brightened, her hands balled and lifted up near her face, near her mega-watt smile.

Gray looked up and down at Megan. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head, she had a usual floral dress on with flat shoes, adding a sapphire necklace and earnings. She also had on the charm bracelet her and Angel's old band mates all had when they were in Lovestruck. It had a 'L' and a 'S' in diamonds, a love heart, a star and a few more that Gray either couldn't recognise or couldn't see.

"Thank you guys!" She said.

"Are you gonna pack or not." Andy grunted at her. "Go and meet us here in an hour."

"Possessive much?" Megan retorted.

"Can you two either make up or shut up?" Gray asked. "Megan, you have to _promise_ us that you will not tell a soul about what we're doing. _Especially_ nobles."

Megan frowned at him. "But aren't you a noble."

"Yes, but my dad doesn't care."

"Whatever." She laughed, shaking a hand. "I'll see you later."

Gray went to the small stand where you rented boats from when Megan was out of sight. Andy followed him.

"How long would it take, for the longest time, to sail around the island?" Gray asked the bearded man in the stall, using the fake plan he and Andy came up with.

"About two weeks, at longest," The man replied. "If you go slow."

Paradisia was long and thin, you couldn't see it on a world map it was that thin. Seriously, if you stood in the middle of a clear strip of land, with nothing in your way, you could see the sea on both sides.

"How much for a reasonable sized boat for that amount of time?" Gray asked.

"About 20 gold pieces, 50 silver or 70 brass. That is, regular size."

Gray pushed 5 giant gold coins onto the counter. The man's eyes opened in surprise, only nobles and the royals had giant coins. There was a rich boy at his stall.

"I'll be back later, remember me." Gray said threateningly.

The man nodded, eyes still wide, gulping. He said something along the lines of "All my pleasure." but Gray wasn't listening. Andy kept rubbing his eyes and looking away, then he walked off and sat on a bench some distance away.

Gray stood in front of him and asked him what the matter was.

"Her. I loved her. She changed... I can't- can't-"

"Handle it?" Gray finished. Andy looked up at him questioningly. "You're not the only person who's been dumped recently. And Chloe cheated on me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your life is so much worse than mine, Lord Menzies Junior."

"Hey, my dad is hated by most people, we just have money." Gray said defensively.

Andy shook his head, brown curls shaking and bobbing. Gray sat next to his friend.

Gray's mind wondered off, first it went to his father. He lived with his mother and father in a large house, it wasn't a grand building though, it was in a secluded forest outside the main city. His dad loved him, and showed it unlike Angel's father. Of course, his own dad had less of a duty so they spent more time together, but Gray was sure bad things, horrible things, happened behind closed doors in the palace. That brought his mind to Angel, the picture he had of her was with her acoustic guitar, eyes closed and strumming. Subconsciously, Gray wrapped his hand around the neck of his own acoustic.

"Wait! Angel didn't take any of her guitars!" He said suddenly.

Angel had three guitars, her favourite was her acoustic, but she played her electric mostly, and then she had a bass.

"Well, let's go!" Andy said, just as hurriedly.

"Excuse me?" Gray shouted to the man on the stall. "Could you watch our bags. Especially my guitar."

"And my portable drum kit!" Andy piped up.

Both boys ran, as fast as they could. Gray didn't know where he was going first, Angel's step-father's house or their beach band place. They were closest to the beach hut, so Gray directed Andy there with him.

Thankfully, inside there was Angel's electric guitar. It was sat in a stand, almost staring at them. The guitar was a shiny navy blue with a crescent moon and some stars, painted by Angel herself. Gray picked it up and placed it in it's case behind it.

"We're going to have to run again, aren't we?" Andy asked.

Gray nodded, smirking. Before gesturing to the door and running out, Angel's guitar in his hand.

When they arrived back at the docks Megan was waiting there sat up straight on the bench looking around. She had a small suitcase, instead of a large backpack like the boys, and her keyboard in a bag over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw the boys.

"Hey guys! Are we going now."

"Um, I guess so." Gray replied, before picking up his bags, Andy doing the same.

"Did you say you were leaving now? The man at the stall asked, opening the door to get out.

"Sure." Andy said to him. "I wanna get on a boat."

"Of course, follow me."

The three ex-band mates followed the man to the boats he owned for rental. They went past tiny boats, scruffy ones, shiny new ones and big yachts. After walking for about two minutes, which wasn't a long time at all, the man stopped and gestured to a boat in front of him.

"This is yours." He stated.

It was white, clean, and good-sized for three people. Gray thanked the man, Andy and Megan following his lead, and stepped on. He had to stretch his legs wide, he nearly fell through the gap of the pathway and the boat, not that Gray was small it was just a larger gap than he expected. He reached out his hand to help Megan across Andy just jumped.

The man began to unwind the rope while asking: "I trust you know how to control a boat like this?"

"Of course I do." Gray said. "Prince Quentin taught me."

The man's eyes went wide in amazement before he nodded and looked down. He carried on undoing the rope and threw it on the boat when he was done.

"Go on then boy, start the engine." The man commanded.

Gray did as he asked, the other two passengers watching closely. He pulled the leaver and with a _brrummm _the engine came to life and the boat began to slowly move away.

"Bye!" Andy said, waving.

"See you soon." The man replied before walking back to his stall.

Gray didn't know if that was right.

(.)

**Angel: Have you finished?**

**Rockstar: Yeah, I guess so...**

**Tuffnut: Dude, I can't read it.**

**Rockstar: Go away... Thank you for reviewing... Voldyne, Will Spin 4 Food, nekuranekomegami, love how to train your dragon. Sorry I haven't PMed anyone yet.**

_(love how to train you dragon review reply: Sorry it took a while. If you didn't know, I don't go to the school you're going to. I go to St. James in Bolton, near Manchester. It sounds nice because it's a church school, but it's scruffy because we get no money. We're one of the best schools in the are though. I didn't have writers block, it just takes me a week to write and then I had LOTS of homework [downside of secondary school], but I like your ideas :).) _

**Tuffnut: Hey Angel, is Paradisia like where Rockstar lives because it's creepy.**

**Rockstar: HEY! **

***Rockstar and Tuffnut argue ***

**Angel: Bye everyone...**

**Rockstar: By the way I'm changing my summery... maybe.**


	20. Chapter 20: Arrival

**Angel: Is it the next chapter now?**

**Rockstar: Yes, chapter 20.**

**Tuffnut: Am I in this chapter more?**

**Rockstar: Maybe... ohohohoh, I've been meaning to mention the ages in this. Snotlout was already 16, Hiccup was just after the start, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had there birthday in the big month gap in the winter in the middle and Astrid and Angel are still 15.**

**Angel: Why am I the youngest?**

**Rockstar: Because I said so.**

**Tuffnut: Owned.**

**Angel: Why do you sound like Gray?**

**Tuffnut: …**

**Rockstar: I'm just gonna start now... yeah.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 20- Arrival**

Gray pulled out his electronic map from his bag. He knew, kind of, where to go if he had the map. It was zoomed in, a circle flashing just off the coast of Paradisia. Gray knew the storm would come soon, in a few hours maybe.

Around the whole of Paradisia was a storm. A _bad_ storm. It was made on the island so it could get... broadcast-ed. Gray was, by the way, very aware that 'broadcasted' was not a word, there just wasn't another way to explain it. Anyway, the storm was so no-one could get out. Only a few knew how, and only a few knew how to get in.

He sighed before looking over at his companions. Megan was cleaning her keyboard and Andy wasn't doing anything, just lying on the deck looking at the sky.

The device in his hands started to bleep. Gray looked down in alarm and the other two looked at him, confused.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

"The storm's coming." Gray replied after examining the map.

"Shit." Andy said quietly. "I forgot about that."

Gray looked towards where the storm was supposed to come from, and yeah, there it was. Dark rumbling clouds on their way, attacking everything in it's path.

"If Angel made through on her own, we can do it together." Gray said walking into the enclosed control room.

"Dude, that sounds cheesy." Andy scoffed.

"Would you both just get in here! Like now! Before we all fucking die!" Gray yelled out the door.

The other two hurried in, Andy slamming the door behind him.

Gray looked at all the lit buttons, not all of them were needed, not most of the time. He took hold of the controls and slightly turned right. That would take them to the area where Scandinavia was.

Thunder began to rumble. Spots of rain splatted on the window. One streak of lightning hit the deck in front of them.

Andy just stared. Megan was shaking.

"Angel..." she whispered. "She went on her mother's boat didn't she? That has no covering. She was out... in _this_."

Gray tried to remember Angel's boat. It was smaller than the one they were on now, and it didn't have as many features because it was older. It would have been horrible out in the storm.

"It'll pass soon." Andy said as they watched a wave crash over the sides.

Suddenly, the boat jolted and the three teenagers were thrown to the floor. When Gray looked up he saw Angel's and his guitars standing next to each other, just how they were at concerts. That felt like so long ago.

"**Gray, this is so exciting!" Angel exclaimed while brushing her hair, looking at herself in a mirror.**

"**It's not like _you_ haven't done this before. I, for one, have never done a big show before." Gray said, looking down at his feet.**

**Angel and Megan had done one tour with Lovestruck, so they knew it wasn't bad, well they said that. Angel spoke at on television all the time, she could speak in public freely. Gray on the other hand, get really nervous singing and playing his guitar in front of his family. Maybe that was only because he knew them.**

"**It won't be that bad, just let the music flow through you. Now matter how sappy that sounded." She laughed. "Now go get ready, image Gray, image."**

"**Yes ma'am." He replied, mock saluting.**

**Angel laughed and so did Gray as he walked out of her dressing room and into his own.**

**His first concert was the best day of his life.**

Gray smiled at himself and turned his head, as he was still on the floor, and looked at his friends. Andy and Megan was holding onto each other. Gray literally had to put his fist into his mouth so he didn't burst out laughing.

The sea underneath the boat seemed to be calming as he boat wasn't rocking as much. It was swaying gently. Gray pushed himself up and examined the outside. He was right, no more storm.

"Guys!" He shouted, swinging himself round. "Guys, we did it! No more storm! We're alive!" He did a little dance to express his happiness.

"Yeah!" Andy said, jumping up, shoving Megan to the floor. _Oh well, they really are over. _Gray thought. The boys gave each other a high-five.

Megan sighed as she got up.

"We're one storm closer to Angel." She said.

"Yeah..." Gray replied quietly, he wasn't looking forward to that.

(.)

Angel was sat with Astrid on the grass outside her house, watching the sun go down. Quentin was a few metres with Tuffnut, Hiccup and Snotlout. There was no sign of Ruffnut.

"Guys, where's Ruffnut?" She shouted over to them.

"She's busy having panic attacks over her wedding tomorrow." Tuffnut shouted over to her with a big smile.

"Dude, don't talk about it, I'm gonna throw up." Snotlout, putting his forehead in his hands. Then he looked up at Angel. "You're singing tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Uhh..." Angel managed as Astrid glared at her.

"What?"

"Um, she didn't really give me a choice."

"Oh." Astrid said, looking away.

Angel looked down at the floor, chewing her look. Then she suddenly stopped, she had never chewed her lip before, so why now? When she looked back up Astrid was chewing her own lip. Oh, it was like when she was younger, her friends looked at her nails and were all "Oh my gosh, you don't bite your nails?" so after a while, she began to bite her nails.

"I'm sorry Astrid," She whispered. "I'm singing my best song at your wedding, I assure you."

"What's it called?" Astrid whispered back.

"Gold Forever." Angel beamed.

She loved that song. Every member of the band sung in it, and Angel just smiled all the way through it. It was a cheerful song, upbeat with happy lyrics.

"What about Ruffnut's wedding then?"

"I don't know yet, I was going to ask Gray." Angel replied timidly.

"Go on then." Said Astrid, crossing her arms and frowning slightly.

Angel pulled her phone out from her boot, she had summer ones now that the hottest season wasn't so far off and they were just thin wool, for sheepskin inside. She found Gray's number and rang it, heard it ring, and ring, and ring some more. There wasn't an answer.

"He's not there!" Angel shrieked. "What if something bad has happened to him!"

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.

"Like my father!" Angel gasped.

"I look just like father." Quentin said.

Hiccup put has hand on the back of his head, where there was still a slight lump. Angel put her hand on her stomach on something no-one knew about. She lifted up her top and looked at Hiccup. She had a long white stripe on her skin, pointed at the end, the result of a whip.

"Exactly..." She whispered before quickly pushing her top down. "Just like father."

Angel suddenly realised what she had just done, not knowing what had come over her. Her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Quentin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that about you!"

"Oh, oh no. That- it's fine Angel. I-I didn't know father would do that." He stammered.

Angel smiled slightly and looked away.

Then the bell went off to signal the evening meal. Everyone got up and the group walked together to the Hall, making small talk among themselves.

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" Ruffnut said running after them.

Astrid carried on walking, Hiccup scurrying behind. Quentin shrugged, put his hand in his pockets and carried on up the incline. Ruffnut was now hugging Snotlout so Angel grabbed hold of Tuffnut's hand and they walked up the hill.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He said quietly.

He was looking down, not making eye-contact. Angel thought that was strange, for him.

"I don't know..." She said, looking down as well, but gripping his hand tighter. "The chief asked me if I... liked you."

"And what did you say?" Tuffnut asked, looking up at her.

"I said yes." She whispered, but smiling. "But I felt like you... didn't love me. I know it's stupid." She carried on quickly before he could say something.

"I used to feel that no-one liked me, until you came along..." Tuffnut said quietly.

Angel looked up and around melodramatically, putting her hand above her eyes as if she was searching for something. Tuffnut looked at her confused and slightly smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Looking for my Viking boyfriend." She replied simply.

Tuffnut pinched her arm and she squeaked, turning and frowning at him.

"I'm right here." He said, smirking.

Angel laughed as they entered the Meade Hall. They went to their usual table that Astrid and Hiccup had already occupied.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just... stuff." Angel replied, looking at Tuffnut and smiling.

Angel and Tuffnut sat opposite Astrid and Hiccup and they began to talk. After a moment Ruffnut and Snotlout joined them and their buzz from the chatting grew louder.

"Chief! Chief!" Shouted a Viking, running in and pointing at Angel. "Her countrymen are here!"

"Countrymen?"

"Get off me! I'll kill you if you touch my guitar! Angel most definitely will if you touch hers!" Said a voice that Angel knew very well.

"Noooo! My sticks!"

"Shut up!" A girls voice then said.

Angel ran to the door and saw two boys and a girl being held and they were struggling. They were familiar to her. Once they all looked at her, at the same time they shouted "Angel!"

"L-let go of them!" She shouted excitedly, resisting the urge to jump up and down.

The Viking's holding them abruptly let go, letting the Paradisians fall the the floor. Three of Angel's nicknames were said at once.

"Angey!"

"Davenporto!"

"Linnie!"

Her best friends, her Gray, Andy and Megan were there with her. Could life get better?

(.)

**Rockstar: Chapter is finished now! =D**

**Tuffnut: I was in it. =D**

**Angel: So was I!**

**Rockstar: The whole story is about you.**

**Gray: Hi guys!**

**Rockstar: Ahh! Where did you come from?**

**Gray: Your head.**

**Rockstar: Anyway... sorry this took so long. I'm really busy at the moment, so expect a few delays. But soon prepare for my series of one-shots, the first one is called 'Disastrous First Date' but I still need an overall title, any suggestions? I'm on twitter now, my name is Sophie_M_Angel so please, if you have twitter, follow me and once I get a few people I will tell you when I update. AAANNNNNDDDD, Gerard Butler a.k.a Stoick the Vast does the Loreal Men Expert moisturiser advert and now I have images of Vikings putting on moisturiser in my head.**

**DOES ANYONE WANT TO BETA READER ME?**

**Tuffnut: Did you really need to say that thing about moisturiser?**

**Rockstar: Yeah.**

**Angel: Do you two always have to fight?**

**Gray: It's just like you and me really.**

**Angel: * Glare * **

**Gray: * Runs away ***

**Rockstar: * Watching Gray * Um... bye...**


	21. Chapter 21:Knife Throwing

**Rockstar: Ahhh! Sorry I haven't written! I've been busy doing Gifted and Talented work for Art, English, French, History and ICT! Darn you brain!**

**Angel: Whoa, you're smart. Are you gifted and talented in music?**

**Rockstar: No...**

**Angel: Oh... * Disappointed face ***

**Tuffnut: How are you with dragons?**

**Rockstar: Hate to brake it to you, but dragons are myths now.**

**Tuffnut: What?**

**Rockstar: There isn't any dragons...**

**Tuffnut: Why!**

**Rockstar: How do I know?**

**Tuffnut: You said you were good at history!**

**Rockstar: Ya... but we don't learn about dragons!**

**Angel: You know what? _I'm_ gonna write this story.**

**Rockstar: No! It's mine! And finishing soon... But there will be a sequel and my one-shot series (that still needs a name.) Disclaim for me one of you?**

**Tuffnut: Rockstar doesn't own HTTYD or the songs, Beautiful People and Gold Forever.**

**Rockstar: I do not. Beware! Tuffnut's mind has a potty mouth.**

**Tuffnut: Does it?**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 21: Knife Throwing**

Tuffnut studied the three Paradisians. Two boys and a girl. The girl had long shiny blonde hair, like many girls did; and big blue eyes, that usually came with blonde hair. She was also wearing clothes similar to the ones Angel was when she first arrived, so were the boys, but theirs were more... manly. Speaking of them, one had dark brown curly hair and eyes to match and hadn't seemed to stop smiling, showing pearly white teeth, and the other had light brown hair, almost a dark blonde, he kind of had a fringe and kept pushing it from his eyes, that were the same brown as the other boy.

Tuffnut sighed as Angel hugged all of them and jumped up and down happily. She wasn't like that with him. But then she said, well squealed, something tat changed his mind: "My three guys are all here!"

"Is one of those guys me?" Quentin asked.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you're dead?" Angel replied, grinning. "I was talking about Gray, Andy and Tuff."

When Angel said his name, she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling wider.

Suddenly, Toothless came bounding over, no teeth and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What is that!" The new blonde haired girl shrieked loudly.

"Megan, calm down." The curly-haired boy said. "It's just a giant lizard... with wings... Oh my God! It's a dragon!"

"Are you sure Andy? They could just have really big reptiles here." The other guy joked.

"Oh yeah. That's my giant, useless reptile." Hiccup said dryly.

Tuffnut smiled, Angel's arms were still round his neck and she was laughing.

"Oh wait." She said still laughing. "Gray, I need an upbeat song to sing at a wedding tomorrow."

"Um, what about 'Beautiful People'?" The guy that was called Gray said, passing Angel something funny shaped with stringy things on the front.

Angel looked like she was about to cry out of joy when she gently took the device of the boy.

"My guitar..." She whispered.

"Let's go?" The one called Andy asked.

They all sat back down on the table and Tuffnut realised everyone was looking at them still, but people were going back to their own business.

Gray began to move his hand along the strings on his... thing, it was different to Angel's, but it was the same type of thing. The girl Megan began to press some funny black and white rectangular buttons and Andy started pressing some different sized black circles. Then Angel began to sing and Tuffnut couldn't look away.

_Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere I go  
Everywhere that I've been  
The only thing I see is  
Is beautiful people  
Beautiful people  
Beautiful people  
Beautiful people_

_Don't you know, don't you know?_

_You're beautiful, don't you know?_

_Don't you know, don't you know?_

_Beautiful, don't you know?_

_Live your life, life your life_

_Let the love inside_

_It's your life, it's your life_

_Got to play it right_

_Take your time, take your time_

_Take your sexy time_

_Lose your head, lose your head_

_The beauty is inside you_

_Don't let 'em bring you down, no_

_The beauty is inside you_

_Don't let 'em bring you down_

_Cos you start your life today_

_Live any thoughts you've dreamed of_

_Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I've been_

_The only thing I see, _

_Is beautiful people_

_Beautiful people_

_Beautiful people_

_Beautiful people_

_Don't you know don't you know  
You're beautiful don't you know  
Don't you know don't you know  
Beautiful don't you know know know_

Angel and her friends stopped with their different things that made rhythms and music and looked at the Vikings expectantly.

Ruffnut put her hand over her mouth and said something like "Amazing!" Snotlout smiled and nodded while putting his arm round Ruffnut's shoulders. Hiccup, who was scratching Toothless' head asked "Can you play mine and Astrid's song?" with Astrid naturally agreeing.

"Yeah Angel, you have an amazing voice." Tuffnut chimed.

Angel blushed and then nodded at Hiccup and Astrid, picking up her instrument again. Tuffnut was smart enough to know what instruments were, those were just strange Paradisian instruments. Tuffnut smiled again as he realised everyone sang in this song.

(A/N: _Angel __**Gray **_**Megan **Andy)

Say... my name... like it's last time

_**Live... today... like it's last night**_

**We want to cry... but we know it's alright**

_Cos I'm with you, and you're with me_

_**Butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly**_

_**You and I, you and I, colours in the sky**_

_We can rule the world someday, somehow_

_But we'll never be as bright as we are now._

_**We're standing in a light that wont fade**_

_**Tomorrow's coming but this won't change**_

_**Cos some days... stay gold forever**_

_**The memory of being here with you**_

_**Is one I'm gonna take my life through**_

_**Cos some days... stay gold forever.**_

**Promise me you'll stay the way you are**

**Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart**

When the store feels like it'll blow you out

Just remember you've got me and I've got you

Cos we are...

_**Butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly**_

_**You and I, you and I, colours in the sky**_

_When the innocence is dead and gone_

_These will be the times we look back on_

We're standing in a light that won't fade

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change

Cos some days stay gold forever

The memory of being here with you 

Is one I'm gonna take my life through

Cos some days stay gold forever

**I won't, I won't, let your memory go**

**Cos your colours they burn so bright**

**Who knows, who knows, what tomorrow will hold**

**But I know that we'll be alright**

_**Cos we're butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly**_

_**You and I, you and I, colours in the sky**_

_**We can rule the world someday, somehow**_

_**But we'll never be as bright as we are now.**_

_We're standing in a light that wont fade_

_Tomorrow's coming but this won't change_

_Cos some days... stay gold forever_

_The memory of being here with you_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through_

_Cos some days... stay gold forever._

"Finished!" Said Andy.

"Andy?" Angel asked and he looked at her. "I think they can tell when we've finished."

Tuffnut looked at Angel, she was smiling. She was happy. His girlfriend was happy, and she looked gorgeous when she smiled, her beautiful face framed by an endless mass of red curls.

"Anyway, do you like our songs?" Asked Megan.

There was a chorus of "Yeah!" around the table.

"They were really different to Someone Like You." Astrid piped up.

Gray looked at Angel, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"You sang Someone Like You?"

Angel nodded. Tuffnut knew Angel sang at home, but she didn't for him. Why not? He was cool enough for her to sing to him, they _were_ going out.

Angel sighed and slapped her forehead.

"What?" A few of the others asked.

"I've got more people to accommodate in my house with two rooms." She complained.

"Hello royals, royals friends." Said a voice Tuffnut vaguely knew.

When Tuffnut turned around he saw a man, one he had seen before, and when Angel began to hold her wrist Tuffnut knew exactly who it was. It was _him_, that stupid mother fucker who hurt Angel and controlled her brother, making him hurt Hiccup. The grin on his tanned face was _smug_. Didn't that idiot know Tuffnut was the only one who was allowed to be smug? Obviously not.

"Take your hand of your wrist little royal. I'm sure it is fine by now." He damanded

Tuffnut saw red.

"You can't talk to her like that." He growled.

"Really?" Said Haralio, growing louder.

"Vikings! You just don't know how to kill people!" Angel shouted.

She grabbed the nearest knife from a random Vikings waist and threw it as the imposter that was from her own country. It hit him hard in the arm, stuck with blood dripping down the blue top Haralio was wearing.

"Missed, little royal." Haralio said and grunted when he pulled the blade out. "You were supposed to hit me here..." With that, he stabbed himself in the chest, falling quickly to the floor.

Angel peered at him before declaring: "Ew." and walking off to the food table.

(.)

**Rockstar: Well, that's finished. I didn't really want Haralio to come back, but he had a dodgy death, so he stabbed himself?**

**Angel: * Crazed giggle ***

**Tuffnut: You made me have a 'potty mouth'.**

**Rockstar: Whatever, does anyone want links to the songs? Beautiful People is by Chris Brown and Benny Bennassi and Gold Forever is by The WANTED. And does anyone want to follow me on twitter? Copy this into your browser then.**

**/#!/Sophie_M_Angel**

**Ta lurvies. **

**I still need a Beta Reader!**

**Thank you Will Spin 4 Food, love how to train your dragon and nekuranekomegami.**

**Please review!**

**Tuffnut: Is that all?**

**Rockstar: Do you really want another argument, cos I'll give you one.**

**Angel: You don't want to hear this do you readers? Goodbye you lovely people, tell me what you think of my knife throwing!**


	22. Chapter 22:Wedding Number One

**Hi wonderful readers! I'm kind of fed up with my Angel and Tuffnut intro thing, so now it's just me!**

**Gray: And me!**

**No, not him, just ignore him.**

**Gray: Whhyyyy? The people love me!**

**Rockstar: Look! You've made me write my name now! You're supposed to be really nice, you're acting like a pleb.**

**Gray: * Sad face * Okay, I'll just go...**

**NEWS! I've uploaded my series of one-shots, it's called 'Angel' there's only one story so far. I'd love for you to review.**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 22- Wedding Number One**

Snotlout's eyes opened with a snap as he realised what day it was. Peacefully waking up from sleep, thinking about what he was going to do today, when BAM, he remembered that it his _wedding day_.

He rolled over, running a hand through his already messy, almost black hair. He wanted to groan, but settled for a sigh instead as he pulled himself from the comfort of his bed. He got himself dressed in something comfortable that he would wear that morning and went downstairs.

May the Gods help him during his traditional wedding ritual.

"Good morning sweetie!" His mother exclaimed as she saw her son.

"You too ma." He said, stretching up high, that felt nice.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" She said proudly, looking at him with big eyes.

Snotlout just smiled as his mother. He was happy she had said that, it brought reassurance. Mothers were the greatest source has happiness, they loved their family no matter what.

Eventually his mind wondered off to Ruffnut. By the end of this day she would be his wife and he would be her husband. He loved her. Then he started thinking about children, their children. Ruffnut had talked about it the day they got engaged. What would they look like? Like him? Like her? Mixed? He didn't care, they'd be good looking.

However, Snotlout felt bad. He'd left his best friend, Tuffnut, for his sister. Thinking about it, that was harsh. One day he was with his best guy having a laugh, the next he had a girlfriend and never left her side. The first guys sister. The same thing repeated over and over in Snotlout's head, _his sister_.

Tuffnut wasn't on his own any more though- he had Angel. She was... pretty (He couldn't say more than that, Snotlout was sure Ruffnut could read minds and kill him if she found out). Angel would stick around, she didn't want to go home, and Tuffnut would be happy forever.

Loud, heavy thuds came from somewhere around Snotlout's house, his dad was up and ready. Oh dear gods, it was time for his ritual.

(.)

Saying that Ruffnut was embarrassed was an understatement. She was going to fucking die. All these weird older women shoving water all over her, fortunately the water was so dark with herbs and things that no-one could see _her_, as such.

"Okay Ruff, everyone else is going to leave now and it's just going to be me and you to put on your dress." Her mother said, overly sweet.

With a small bus a conversation, the seemingly endless amount of women left her house. Ruffnut's mother help her get out of the tub.

"Ma?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm really nervous... is that normal?" Ruffnut said, her back to her mother while pulling on her underwear.

Her mother turned her round by grabbing onto her arms. Both females looked straight into one-another's blue-grey eyes.

"If you weren't nervous," Her mother said eventually. "You _wouldn't_ be normal."

"Thanks." Ruffnut replied, hugging her mother.

"Come on now, you need to get get dressed."

Ruffnut let her mother pull on her white dress, she was still amazed at how beautiful it was. Would Snotlout like it though? Of course he would, if he loved her, which he did. Her mother began to fondle with her blonde locks but Ruffnut didn't notice, she was busy thinking about how the day would go. It should go well, nothing out there was a threat any more. Dragons were nice and that creep that Angel knew had killed himself.

When Ruffnut looked up, her mother had almost finished with her hair. Rows of intricate plaits lined the top of her head and possibly the back as well because that's where her mother's hands were now.

"Thanks Ma, you're great at this stuff."

Her mother laughed. "I'm going to have to teach you for your old children. I'm going to have to teach you the married woman hairstyle tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ruffnut said quite timidly.

"Don't worry, it's only for in public."

Ruffnut just hummed a response, her mind wondering off again. The sun was almost at the highest point in the sky. It was actually visible today, not a cloud in the sky. The gods loved her.

"Ready?" The older blonde asked with a sensitive smile.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said with confidence.

Mrs Thorston held out her hand waiting for her daughter to take it, which she did. Everyone would be in the Hall waiting for them and her father, who was patiently waiting outside. Tuffnut Thorston Senior looked at his daughter and smiled proudly, making Ruffnut blush uncharacteristically.

The colossal doors opened and everyone turned to look at Ruffnut and her father while her mother sneaked round the outside to sit in her seat on the front row, with the chief's family which was only Stoick and Hiccup. In front was Snotlout stood in front of the alter, looking forward and not at her because it wasn't allowed, Tuffnut was stood next to him but looking over his shoulder at her and smiling, saying something quietly to the man she was about to get married to. Ruffnut noticed that his eyes kept flicking to Angel who was sat with Astrid's family on the second row.

Ruffnut exhaled and began to walk, painfully slowly, down the isle. Everyone's eyes watched her, she felt sick but she was smiling, she was about to get married to the man she loved.

After what felt like forever, she was stood next to Snotlout, the one person she would be with for the rest of her life. The elder, Gothi, told them to join hands, in the seconds Snotlout's big, strong hand touched her little ones she felt better. The service was unimportant to her compared to Snotlout's eyes.

"You may kiss the bride."

She pressed her lips to her _husband's_ once, gently. There was an applause and Ruffnut laughed slightly.

The tables were moved around the edge as the party began. Boy, could Vikings party. Some fiddly, traditional music began to play. Ruffnut just wanted Angel's fantastic song to come.

"Hey Mrs Jorgenson." Said a voice she knew very well behind her.

"Just wait, you'll have a Mrs Thorston someday." She replied.

Her and her brother just stood there for a moment looking at each other. After a while Ruffnut realised this had become a staring contest. Tuffnut blinked.

"Ha!" Ruffnut cheered.

Tuffnut shook his head. "Angel will be here in a minute."

"I thought she was already-"

"Yeah, she was. They said something about getting ready."

All the candles were blown out and the fires died abruptly. Music started again, but this time it was Angel's song.

Ruffnut clapped loudly staring at the place where the music was coming from. A single beam of light fell onto the band, who were all playing their respective instruments. The words Ruffnut already knew came out of Angel's mouth, not looking at all like she was trying.

"_Everywhere, everywhere I go..._" She sang in harmony to the music.

Megan, the girl that came was pressing the keys, the only other sound in the entire building. Gray was strumming his instrument then. Andy began to bash the other instrument with wooden sticks when Angel got to. "_Live your life, life your life..._"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and found Snotlout there. He held a hand out to her and she put her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music, not noticing anything going on around him. That was until the music finished and Angel said "Thank you everybody!"

Ruffnut ran up to Angel when she put her instrument in a black fabric case.

"Oh, hey Ruf-" She began before Ruffnut crushed her in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered while shaking Angel.

"Whoa." Said the curly haired boy from Angel's band. "Don't squish the princess, you'll have a war on your hands."

Angel scoffed as Ruffnut let go.

"I think that would've already started if I was missed, _he_ has one more child to get rid of."

Angel sighed before saying "I hope you have a wonderful evening." It actually wasn't sarcastic.

(.)

Tuffnut moved past his sister when she walked away from Angel. He wasn't going to do that.

Her studied her slim figure. She was wearing a dark blue dress that spangled when she moved and wore shoes to match. Her hair was tied up and falling over one side of her neck. She looked up, saw him and beamed.

"So...?" She asked.

"So what?" He replied playfully.

"My song..." She carried on.

"Was amazing." He finished, before adding. "Like you."

Angel held a finger up in a 'one'. Then she turned around and said something quietly to Gray, who was messing with his stringed thing, a... a... guitar, that was what Angel said it was. Gray nodded and pointed to the point where they had just been playing. Angel brushed past Tuffnut saying something about grabbing something.

Tuffnut turned after a moment and saw Angel returning with a black box that had buttons and a holey panel on one side. It looked heavy so he went over to help her. She said a thanks and where to put it down.

"You... want to dance?" He asked cautiously.

"That would be nice." Angel said, looking at her feet.

Still, she held her hand out for Tuffnut to happily take hold of and take her into the middle. The music carried on, Angel laughed as she was span around, Tuffnut laughed with her. They swayed and span until Angel decided she was tired.

Tuffnut agreed to take her home, but Angel wanted to find Quentin first.

They searched the hall but couldn't find him. Angel started to panic.

"Where is he?" She asked frantically, walking at one hundred miles an hour. "He was here before!"

"Angel calm down, he might've gone home." Tuffnut said, surprising himself with his own reasonableness.

Angel went to find one of their friends to ask them if they had seen Quentin. So Tuffnut was left alone. Mead time.

Yeah, he wanted it, he wanted a drink. Tuffnut wasn't really in the mood to care if Angel saw him drunk, she was just going to accept him. He accepted her and all of her Paradisian, princessy flaws, didn't he?

He filled up a mug and took a big swig.

"Hey." Said a voice behind him. "Does my sister know you're planning on getting yourself laddered?"

"Laddered?" Tuffnut asked Quentin before taking a gulp. "And she's looking for you."

"Laddered, big time drunk. Why?"

"Okay. She said she tired and wants to go home." Sip. "I said I'd take her but she wanted to see you first."

Tuffnut took another sip and no sweet liquid filled his mouth. Peering into his glass, he frowned and filled it up again. Quentin just looked at him, amused.

"Father never let me touch drink. He said it was uncivilised to be drunk."

"Ahh, our chief would never say that." Tuffnut said, a slight slur already in his voice.

Looking up at the chief, he was right. He was downing mugs like there was no tomorrow at the head table. He seemed to be having a bet with Tuffnut's own father, who was also called Tuffnut.

"Well, I better go find Angel." Quentin said.

"Noo, I amm." Tuffnut whined.

"Okay then, we'll find her together." Quentin sounded confused.

"Yeahh, I'm takin' herr home 'cause she's ma girlfriend, he he."

Quentin began to walk away.

"Wait!" Tuffnut shouted, staggering after him.

Was he that drunk already? He had only had two. Well, he hadn't had any mead for about a year, he could blame it on that.

"Here we are Tuffnut."

Angel and Astrid turned to look at him. Astrid just shook her head and turned back around, knowing Tuffnut very well. Angel though, she stared at him.

"He's... intoxicated, isn't he?" She said to no-one in particular.

"Yeah," Her brother replied. "And he is not going to leave me alone until he takes you home."

Angel nodded knowingly. So she held out her hand (again) for Tuffnut to grab and drag her out of the hall, leaving her brother behind, stranded. Tuffnut quickly kissed her lips, then the couple just stood there, waiting for the once-prince to come out.

Eventually he did, panting from pushing and shoving fully grown and drunk Vikings. Tuffnut carried on walking... staggering, to Angel's house.

He reached the dainty building and pulled Angel to him. Savouring her soft feeling in his arms and breathing her in.

"Love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too." She whispered back. "Night."

He pulled away and looked into her turquoise orbs for the last time that night. In an unsure manner Tuffnut looked up at the black haired man, who just shrugged back.

"Night."

"Yeah, see you."

Tuffnut walked away slowly, he could still have a few more drinks.

(.)

**Phew, finished. I think most of that was waffle, but ah well.**

**Tell me what you think? Review? Add me on Twitter? Read 'Angel' and review that, because it has no reviews. **

**Thank-you, Krista-jermaine (Who boosted the amount of reviews :]) nekuranegomegami, love how to train your dragon.**

**The future of How To Be A Viking... there is only going to be about for chapters and maybe a epilogue left, but the epilogue will also be the prologue to the SEQUAL! Laaa! It might be called 'Paradisia Bound' and will be AU. It will take a while to come out, but I have my series of one-shots.**

**Still need a Beta reader.**

**NOTE! Will not be updated until 1st July.**

**Please review... **

**Rockstar... x**

**Gray: And Graham.**

**Yeah, I'm keeping him. T_T**


	23. Authors note?

**Well, I'm back with chapter 23. It's rushed because I'm going on holiday from 23rd July for two and a half weeks. I'm taking my laptop, because it's a net book and it's smaller that a big laptop, so my dad can look at the photos. So I might write, but probably not, sorry. I might hand-write it and then type it up.**

**Disclaimed!**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 23: Useless Reptile. And Father**

"Come on buddy!" Hiccup said exasperatedly.

The dragon just carried on staring into the fire but gave a huff to his owner. Hiccup face-palmed and groaned. Useless reptile.

"What's the matter? Is this because I've been busy organising my wedding. You'll benefit from it too."

Toothless grumbled to say "How?".

"We'll have a nice big house of our own to live in, no Dad." Hiccup explained.

Hiccup looked up out of the window to see the start of his and Astrid's (maybe Toothless and Fringe's too) home. Well, it was a house, it wasn't a home until it was furbished the way they wanted it.

Happily, the black dragon got up and began to lick Hiccup's face. Even though Toothless saved the island and Hiccup's and Stoick's the huge man and the black beast still disliked each other.

"Ahh! Toothless stop! That tickles!" Hiccup laughed, voice muffled from the dragon on top of him, and panting from his lungs being crush by the same thing.

Toothless sprang up suddenly and ran off to sit by the fire. Hiccup turned around and saw that his father had entered the room.

"Uh, hey Dad." Hiccup said.

The burly man just grunted in response, good old charming Viking demeanour, sat down on the chair in front of the fire and smiled into it.

"Want to hit yer head on a rock, son?" 

"Er, no."

"That's what I said, I did it, an' the rock split in two!" The chief said before laughing heartily.

Hiccup looked at his father, confused.

"Er, Dad? You okay?"

"Ah, just perfect! Got any more mead son?"

Oh, mead had been involved. Drunk. Last time the man was drunk he made the island think that Angel came from a family of royal killers. Which was wrong, not_ all_ of her family had killed anyone.

"No Dad, I do not have any mead." Hiccup replied in monotone.

After a few deep breaths, Stoick burst into tears. Hiccup stared for a moment, wide-eyed.

"My son's getting married..." The man sobbed. "He's leaving me..." 

Hurriedly, Hiccup went over to his dad and patted his arm reassuringly.

"It's okay Dad, I won't leave you. I'm still here." Hiccup said, cautiously. He didn't know how the Viking man was going to react.

"You aren't g-going to leave me, an old man, on my own?" He sniffed.

"Of course not." Hiccup said simply. "Now, I'm going upstairs to bed, and you're going to stay down here and be okay, yeah?"

He felt like he was talking to a small child, but Hiccup knew what his father was like, he'd been living with him his whole life after all. Sometimes, Hiccup wanted to know if Stoick would be different if his mother was still around.

Slowly, so his father knew his was leaving and wouldn't go into a state of shock, Hiccup made his way to the stairs. Traversing them, he thought about his father and his current state. It was weird, his father always said what he meant when he was drunk, but he had never _cried_ before.

Hiccup lowered himself onto his bed and took of his prosthesis, placing it against a wooden bed post. He lied down and stared at his ceiling. When he woke up the next day he'd be shoved into a wedding ritual (which Snotlout had said was horrible) and dragged to a ceremony, where he'd probably die while waiting for Astrid to walk through.

But then he'd wake up while Angel and her friends sang their amazing song.

Whatever, he was tired and no matter how girly it sounded, he did not want to look like he felt at that moment the next day. He rolled over and let himself fall asleep with pictures of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.

(.)

Angel made a noise of frustration as Astrid shuffled again.

"What is the matter with you and those noises?"

"I'm going to stab you if you keep moving!"

Astrid grumbled for a moment before standing still. Angel carried on pulling the needle through the white fabric that was draped over the Viking girl. Every time Astrid moved Angel ended up stabbing her, which was a lot. Already. In about ten minutes.

"Have you nearly finished?" Astrid asked impatiently.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you keep moving."

Angel was getting irritated, but she wasn't going to show it. Oh no, she wasn't going to show her 'ugly' side to a Viking, It could lead to worse things.

"It's almost finished." Angel said quietly.

"'Kay." Astrid said in the same tone.

Angel carried on sowing the hem of the dress into a neat fold, the last thing to do before adding the detail. Astrid wanted some lace round the neck after Angel showed her what lace actually was. It was chosen with a "Beautiful" and sealed with "I know right."

"Here. We. Are." Angel said slowly and she tied the string up to finish. "You can take it off and bring it to me in... here." She pointed to the door that led into the main part of the house.

Angel sat kind of awkwardly on the fur-covered bench, it had been a while she she lived here so she felt bad to go and lie on another person's furniture.

"Here." Astrid said as she came down the stairs, holding the dress out to Angel.

"Thanks, I'll bring it back later." The red-haired girl said.

"Can I ask you a- a question?" Astrid asked sensitively, Angel nodded in reply. "Will you... help me get ready tomorrow?"

Angel blinked a few times before smiling. "Of course I would!"

Why wouldn't Angel help Astrid get dressed? Oh, she needed to get ready herself. She could do that before or after, that didn't matter, Astrid just had to look _fantastic_.

"Well, I'll see you later, Astrid." Angel said folding up the dress and leaving to the door.

Astrid didn't reply, Angel gathered that she must be deep in thought about the next day.

Angel hadn't spoken to her Paradisian friends yet that day, it was a necessity to talk to them now that they were there.

"Angey Wangey!"

"You're so embarrassing Quentin!" She shouted at her brother and his horrific nicknames.

"What? Loads of people call you Angey!" He said, pouting like a five-year-old.

"They don't add the 'Wangey' bit on." Angel replied, looking like her brother.

They both looked at each other in the eye before they began to chuckle. Her brother pulled her into a hug, mumbling into her hair.

"I missed you and I'm sorry."

Angel rolled her eyes, since when was he sappy.

"I think we've established this."

"Um, Angel?"

"Oh, hey Andy." Angel said into her brother's chest.

She let go of Quentin and looked at the curly-haired boy. He looked upset was looking at his feet.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm going home Angel." He said quietly, not looking at her.

Angel just stared at his head. How could he? But still, it wasn't like it was Andy's choice, so he could just go home. She didn't want him to though, he was Andy- the big laugh.

"Oh, do you want to go on your own? Or, or is someone going with you?"

"On my own."

"Don't. I-I'm going home soon."

"What?" Said Tuffnut's voice behind her.

(.)

**It's short and leaving you on a cliffhanger for two and a bit weeks. Hahaha.**

**To 'Love how to train your dragon' Your email didn't come up! Wah! You have to put spaces in it. You can email me directly just tell me who you are.**

**sophielou uwclub . net (no spaces)**

**So I deleted my authors note for this, don't worry if you can't find it.**


	24. Chapter 24:Shocked by an Angel

**PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 23!**

**Yes! I got to write a bit on my holiday. Not much, just when I was charging my iPod. Anyway, this makes your wait shorter! And another filler before the wedding... Sorry.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 24: Shocked by an Angel**

"What?" Tuffnut said, kind of annoyed.

How could Angel leave him? He was going to... to ask her to marry him. Now she had to say that and ruin it, ruin everything.

"Tuffnut, it's not like that, I can explain." She pleaded.

The Viking shook his head. There was nothing to explain. Tuffnut walked away and left Angel, his 'girlfriend', with her curly-haired friend and her brother without looking back.

Once he guessed that they couldn't see him any more, Tuffnut broke into a run. He didn't know where he was going, but there wasn't many places to on this island.

He found himself stood outside his sister's house. Hesitating, he held is fist up to knock, when the door seemed to magically open by itself.

"Oh my Gods! The door ope- Oh it's you."

Ruffnut stood in the door frame, arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Who else would open the door to _my_ house?"

"Uh, your husband?" Tuffnut suggested.

"I didn't want an answer!" The girl snapped. "Ugh, come in, that's obviously why you're here."

Nodding, Tuffnut followed his sister inside.

"So, where's Snotlout?" he asked.

"Chopping wood." He got answered simply.

When he looked around, the décor was almost the same as inside Angel's house. Angel... Tuffnut sniffed involuntarily.

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut said loudly.

"No, I'm sniffing. There's a difference."

Ruffnut knew that if her4 brother sniffed, he wanted to cry. But of course, Viking's didn't cry.

"Angel's dumped you, hasn't she."

"No. She..." He sighed. "She wants to go home."

Tuffnut looked down at the floor. The one chance he had at love was ruined. Sure the was 'plenty of fish in the sea' but not all of them were red-haired, turquoise-eyed, clever princesses.

Better get ready for the Meathead islands.

(.)

Angel stood watching Tuffnut, _her Tuffnut_, run away from her. She stared until he was gone.

"He'll never talk to me again." She said to herself.

"You were gonna take all these with you." Andy said.

"Really? That would be amazing, they could attack dad with their Viking-ness." Quentin said.

"For a stupid guy, you're smart," She said to Andy, then she looked at her brother. "What the hell? Where did that come from? Though, it's very good idea."

The Paradisians nodded at each other, planning their own methods to get home in their heads.

…

Angel left Andy and Quentin to find the other Paradisians while she went to find Astrid and Hiccup. She felt bad, really bad. So bad that wanted to cry, throw up, and cry again.

"Hey, Tuffnut's girl." Snotlout shouted as he entered the village.

"I think you would know my name by now. I know your's." She said, annoyed.

"Yeah," Snotlout said cockily. "What is it then?" 

"Snotlout." Angel replied simply.

The both carried on walking, silence falling between them.

"So..." Snotlout pressed. "Where you off to."

Angel looked at him, he wasn't looking at her. She guessed that he wasn't interested, just making conversation.

"Astrid's."

"What's with all these one-word answers? Tuffnut dumped you?"

"No. He heard me telling Andy that I want to go home and he thinks I'm leaving him. But I want to take you all with me!" She blurted.

"That's so cool! I wanna see all your super-smart stuff!"

Angel looked at Snotlout's giddy face. "How old are you? Five?"

He just glared at her before saying: "I'm home, see you later... Oh, do you want me to tell Tuff, or are you going to do it?"

"Uh, no. I'll do it, but... thanks." She nodded after said it, so did Snotlout before entering his house, shouting "I'm home!"

Angel waited for the door to shut before leaving again. She zigzagged through the burly Vikings and scaly dragons before reaching her destination. Without knocking, she entered the house.

Hiccup was sat alone on the bench, alarm spreading across his features, Astrid looked round a door, smiled at Angel and said hello.

"Are you allowed to just walk in? Is there a law against that?" Hiccup asked frantically.

Angel shrugged, "You're going to be chief, I would find out if I were you."

"I'm making a mental note as we speak." Hiccup said dryly, Angel chuckled.

Astrid came into the room.

"You just barged in here," She said, "What's the matter?"

Angel sighed and sat down before bringing her knees up to her chest to place her chin on them.

"I was wondering if- if you guys- and everyone else- wanted to come to Paradisia for a while."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at Angel like she'd grown an extra head.

"That's your big problem?" The blonde girl asked.

"Well, I was telling Andy that I wanted to go home, a-and Tuffnut heard. Then he ran off. I just don't what to do. If I get someone else to talk to him, he'll do... something!" She said exasperatedly with lots of hand waving accompaniment.

Angel pulled her knees back up but put her forehead down to hide her face away from the looks of her friends.

She looked up, as a hand rubbed her back for comfort, into Hiccup's bog green eyes.

"We'd love to go." He said, removing his hand. If he touched her for to long Astrid would probably kill them both.

"Now just go talk to Tuffnut," The other girl said confidently. "It'll be fine."

Angel nodded, feeling a little better and got up.

"Talk to you later!" She shouted as she closed the wooden door behind her.

Realising she didn't know where Tuffnut was, Angel decided to go down the same route she had done a few minutes ago to Snotlout and Ruffnut's house. Tuffnut walked out, she stopped. Could she talk to him? Would her let her?

"There's no harm in trying." She whispered to herself. "H-hey Tuffnut!"

The blonde boy turned, his face angering as he saw Angel. _Oh crap, what have you done!_

"Oh hi Angel." Tuffnut said, voice calm.

"Tuffnut, listen. When I said I was going home... I didn't mean with just my friends." She said, hoping he would take the hint.

"Wha'?" Obviously not.

"I want you to come to Paradisia with me!" She shouted at him.

Slowly, a smile stretched across Tuffnut's face. "Really?"

Angel nodded. "And everyone else."

"We'd love it." Ruffnut said, now inside her door.

"But that can't happen until after my wedding." Astrid said, Angel turning round to see her and Hiccup- who muttered "It's _our_ wedding. Both of us."

Angel smiled so much that her cheeks hurt. "I'll go tell everyone!" She said happily, running off to find Quentin, Gray, Andy and Megan.

"Guys!" She shouted as she saw them. "Everyone wants to come with us!"

There was some "Really?"s and "That's cool."s.

"When is it going to happen?" Megan asked.

"Hmm, the wedding's tomorrow, everyone's parents need to know and we all need to get ready and the boats need sorting out."

"We can fix the boats now." Quentin said pointedly.

Angel nodded and smiled. If she went home she could ask father is she could marry Tuffnut, then he could stay with her forever. It was a bit mean to take him away from home and family but... who cared?

(.)

**This was short too. * Face palm * I just can't write long chapters! Yeah, I'm back from my 17-day holiday. See ya soon. Review please?**

**I still need a beta reader... woah.**

**Love how to train your dragon: My email is on chapter 23, please read my comment to you on that, thanks.**

**REVEIW BUTTON IS BELOW.**


	25. Chapter 25:Weddings and Boats

**It's actually the wedding now! WHOO. And time to fix boats. Not so much whoo. This chapter spans over two days to make it longer, just so you know.**

**I don't own HTTYD. This = Love belongs to the Script.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 25- Weddings and Boats**

Astrid sighed happily as the only person left in her home were her parents and Angel.

"That was horrible." She said to no-one in particular, referring to the ritual bath she had just been put through.

"I'm so glad we don't do that where I'm from." Angel chuckled, having seen the look on Astrid's face as she clambered, yes clambered, into the bath.

"Whatever, just lace me up." Astrid had been getting dressed.

"You dress fast." The red-haired girl commented as she grabbed the two pieces of string on Astrid's back.

It was easy, like lacing trainers, but Astrid didn't know what trainers were so Angel didn't say anything. "There you are." She said when she had finished. "Want me to do your hair?"

"Please."

Angel stood back for a second, thinking about how to style the blonde hair in front of her. Ruffnut had had lots of braids across her head, so that couldn't be done.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Astrid demanded.

"I don't know what to do!" Angel panicked. "Do you have to have it up?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Angel whined.

"You're acting like a child." Astrid said.

"I am a child. A child who's stressing out."

Angel walked over to the bag she had brought with her. She pulled out an elastic band, clip with a bejewelled butterfly on top and her tiara.

"Is that yours?" Astrid asked when she saw the miniature crown and Angel nodded.

"Look after it, or I'll kill you."

Astrid shook her head. "With all the partying that goes on here, I can't guarantee that, but I'll try."

"All anyone can ever do is try." Angel said smiling. _But father never_ tried _to help_. "Anyway..."

Angel began to pull Astrid's hair back while talking and tied it with the band. She then wrapped it round and pushed the clip in. "Turn." Astrid did. Gently, Angel pushed the the comb part behind the paler girl's ears.

"Perfect."

"Thanks." Astrid blushed.

"Astrid?" The older blonde called through. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" She shouted and then quieted down to talk to Angel. "You?"

Angel looked down at the yellow, shiny dress she was wearing. "Sure."

(.)

"I never want to experience that ever again." Hiccup said, dressed in formal wear and looking at his reflection.

"I hated it." Snotlout said.

"That's why, when me and Angel get married we're getting married on her sunny, modernised island."

The other two boys stared at him.

"What was that word beginning with 'M'?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, 'modernised. Angel says Paradisia is 'modernised'."

Snotlout just blinked at the blonde young man, Hiccup looked at his cousin out of the corner of his eye. Everything was quiet for a while.

"You and Angel are getting married?" Snotlout said to Tuffnut.

"Uh, Yeah...No. I mean, I want to, but. Angel has to be,um, queen if she gets married so, I dunno." He said quickly.

"It'll be amazing to go there," Hiccup said quietly. "Imagine all the things they've invented."

"I bet your girl has _gold_." Snotlout grinned.

Tuffnut shook his head. "Don't we have to be at the church before them?" He asked Hiccup.

"Um, yeah."

The three boys left the house and walk (quickly) over to the Hall. The elders were in there and a few guests, but the wedding of the future chief meant they everyone would be there. Angel came up behind them with a "Hey." to announce herself. The boys said hello, Snotlout elbowed Hiccup and pointed to Tuffnut, who seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes of Angel's face and they kept flickering downwards. Hiccup put a hand over his face to stop him from laughing out loud.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup asked when he composed himself.

"In a very small room." Angel replied. "What are we waiting for?" She then said, holding Tuffnut's hand and walking in.

Hiccup stood at the altar awkwardly as guests began to filter in. He looked at the front bench to the left that his friends had stolen, Ruffnut now sat at the end next to Snotlout. Angel smiled reassuringly at him.

The doors slammed shut, Hiccup turned a little. Astrid was at the back of the Hall, looking down slightly, father by her side. Slowly, as the music played, they walked down. Hiccup could feel his heart racing and palms sweating. After about two minutes Astrid was stood beside Hiccup, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"You look amazing." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth, after gaining the courage.

"Thanks, you two." His soon-to-be-wife replied.

The elder began to speak, the traditional "Care for each other." and then tales about the Gods. When the time came, they kissed gently.

"Hello, wife." Hiccup said.

"Ugh, don't say that, it sounds like I have to do work." Astrid said, making Hiccup laugh.

"Where did you get that crown form?" He asked.

"Oh it's Angel's I have to give it back." She said, scurrying off.

Astrid found Angel with her friends.

"This is yours." She said, indicating to the tiara.

"Can you keep it for now please, I'm going on in a minute," Astrid nodded at her. "By the way, I'm changing songs."

"Uh, that's fine, I guess."

Angel smiled. "Go get to your husband and have fun."

When Astrid made it back to Hiccup she heard Angel behind her.

"Hello everyone. We're back!" Andy whooped and Angel laughed. "Today, we've got 'This is Love'."

_It's in eyes of the children  
As they leave for the very first time  
And it's in the heart of a soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the front line  
It's in the face of the mother  
As she takes the force of the blow  
And it's in the hands of the father, yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone, yeah_

I'm standing under a white flag, oh  
Can you see me, oh  
Can you see me, ooh  
I'm standing for everything we have, oh  
Can you hear me, oh  
Can you hear me

_This is why we do it, this is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down, and get back up again  
This is where the heart lies, this is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

_Love is why we do it, love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down, and get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies, love is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

_This is love  
This is love  
This is love_

_It's in the soul of the city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns  
And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return, hey_

_I'm standing under a white flag, oh  
Can you see me, oh  
Can you see me, ooh  
I'm standing for everything we have, oh  
Can you hear me, oh  
Can you hear me_

_This is why we do it, this is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down, and get back up again  
This is where the heart lies, this is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

_Love is why we do it, love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down, and get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies, love is from above_

_Love is this, this is love  
This is lovee_

Angel stopped signing after stretching the last note out. "Thanks." Her and the band walked off stage, Astrid dragging Hiccup towards them.

"That was amazing." Astrid said to her.

"We get that a lot." Graham said from behind Angel like it was nothing. Angel elbowed him.

"We do," Angel agreed. "But that doesn't mean we don't appreciate your comment."

Hiccup laughed, Astrid loving the sound.

"Consummation next." Angel smirked.

Abruptly, Hiccup stopped laughing, Astrid frowned. She didn't want to do that, not that there was anything wrong with Hiccup, he was perfect. It was the fact that people _watched_ them.

"Well, I'm going to talk to guests before the most embarrassing moment of my life." Hiccup droned before leaving their group.

"Hmm, I'll have to do the same." Astrid said after a moment, turning and waving at Angel over her shoulder.

… …

Astrid opened her eyes blearily the next morning to see Hiccup's sleeping face. The night before came flooding back, it was... wow. But it was also horrible, she did _that_ in front of the _chief_.

After kissing Hiccup's forehead, making him sigh, she got up and ready. She was going to live in his house now, now they were married, in the upstairs now Hiccup could get up there again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Astrid watching Hiccup sleep, smiling gently at him as he woke up. He smiled back mumbling something incoherent. Astrid just laughed at him. Then she stopped.

"We're going soon." She said.

"Going where?" Hiccup asked.

"Paradisia." Astrid replied simply and quietly.

Hiccup nodded, getting out of bed and making breakfast. They ate in silence but kept sneaking looks at each other.

"Isn't Angel's brother fixing their boats today?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, I think so."

"Do you want to see?"

"Why not."

(.)

Angel sat on the edge of the wooden jetty, watching her brother, Tuffnut, Gray and Andy wade in the water to check if the sides of the boats were okay. Angel began to think if those 'sides' had a name, they probably did as most things do.

Angel snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a splash and then some laughs, and looked up to see Tuffnut's shirt wet... and clinging to his chest. She could feel her face getting warm as she looked at his sculpted figure, his chest his abs, his shoulders, his biceps. How come she hadn't noticed that before?

"Hey Angel! You okay?" Tuffnut shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She shouted back, pulling her eyes up to his face.

"When should we go back?" Her brother said to all of them.

Angel blinked a few times. When _should _they go to Paradisia? "Next week." She said out loud without meaning too.

"Next week what?" Said Hiccup behind her.

"Go to our place!" Andy shouted over.

"The boat is fine!" Gray then shouted.

Astrid laughed. "I have a feeling you already knew that." Angel nodded at her.

(.)

**Oh My Gosh. I think that was the quickest yet hardest to write. So soon we're going to Paradisia! * Happy fangirl scream ***

**I've uploaded a new story written by a reviewer of this story: 'love how to train your dragon'. So please read and review that, It's called 'Storm's on the Horizon'**

**I'm writing a Hetalia one-shot, so the next chapter of this might be up late, around Wednesday next week.**

**Please _review_ this as well!**


	26. Chapter 26:Life Goes On

**Here is chapter 26, last one before the epilogue. I was writing a Hetalia- Axis Powers one-shot, but I really cannot be bothered while I've still got this. So I've written one page of it... **

**I do not own HTTYD. L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N belongs to Noah and the Whale.**

**How To Be A Viking Chapter 26: Life Goes On**

"Sir! Sir!"

King Robert looked up from his lap. He was sat on his throne, in his throne room quite obviously, thinking about his daughter. One of his more skinny men ran in, shouting for him.

"We found someone who knows about the disappearance of your daughter!"

"Who?" The king asked.

"The boat master." The smallish man replied, slightly breathless from his running and shouting.

"Bring him in." Robert replied sternly.

If he could get his daughter back he could stop with the useless attempts of trying to make his son come out of that blasted house.

The doors slammed open again to reveal a common-looking man. He had a hat in his hands and was wringing it nervously.

"There is no need to be so nervous, just tell me what happened to my daughter friends."

"Er... um..." The man muttered. "There was two of them, boys, at first. They were talking about 'Angel', that's what they call her isn't it?" He stopped as the king nodded.

"What did the boys look like?" The King asked.

"W- well, one of them had lighter brown hair and the other had dark hair that was curly."

It was Angeline's friends. The boater continued: "Then a blonde girl came and demanded to them the see could see your daughter."

"So then what did they do."

"They rented a boat and sailed away, I thought they would come back because of the storm but they didn't..."

At that moment, Lord Menzies stormed in, his wife hovering behind.

"Where is my son!" He screamed.

King Robert looked at his friend apologetically, sadness in his eyes. Lady Menzies gasped in stock, holding on to her husband.

"Angel is alive though." King Robert said. "My children all have or had a special connection to me and Angel's has not left. Guards! Bring me a telephone and my daughter's moblie number!"

The Menzies family looked up at the King.

"They _will_ be with her." He said confidently.

A guard ran back in carrying a telephone and a slip of paper. Robert punched the numbers in before pressing the green button. He waited for a moment, listening to the rings, then heard his daughter's voice.

"Father?"

"Angeline?" He asked in disbelief. "Can I ask yo-"

"You lied to me! Quentin _is_ alive!" She shouted, cutting him off.

"We will talk about that in a minute." He said calmly. He looked at the Menzies' expectant faces. "I need to ask you if your... band is there."

"Oh, yeah, Gray, Andy and Megan are here," She said simply.

Mrs Menzies sighed in relief but Angeline carried on talking. "And we're coming home. We're bringing friends. By the way father can I get married?"

"N-no! Not until your eighteen!" The king replied worriedly.

"Fine." The Princess replied in that way teenagers do.

"Well then, Angeline, I will see you soon. Be careful." He said.

"Of course I'll be careful. Who do you think I am? Quentin?" Angel replied, he heard a "Hey!" from his not-so-dead son. "Anyway see you Father." She said before the line went dead.

Robert put the phone down and looked back up at Lord and Lady Menzies. He wasn't really paying attention to them. Angel was coming home, Angel could be his heir, he could relax again. Quentin would be coming back too, now maybe Joshua would come and see them and they could be a happy, almost normal family. Was that too much to ask?

"Well?" One of the people in front of him said.

"They're coming home."

(.)

Angel pressed the red button on her phone. Sometimes, she just didn't want to talk. That was one of those times.

"Who was that?" Quentin asked.

"Father..." She replied quietly.

"Your dad?" Tuffnut said.

Everyone was sat at a large table in the Hall, discussing their trip. Hiccup's dad now knew they were going and was pleased that his son wanted to travel and risk his life for the village (Hiccup had replied with a "Uh, sure dad...").

"Hmm, yeah. Apparently Gray's parents are having panic attacks thinking he's dead."

"Whatever," Gray said, rolling his eyes. "They worry to much."

"True shit." Andy said.

Megan looked up at him. "Do you always have to swear?" She scolded.

"Uh, yeah." He replied. "Your one to talk. 'Andy, I've fucking enough with your bloody stupidity.'" He put on a high voice to mock her.

They carried on arguing like they were the only two around. Angel looked at Gray. "Were they like this when they used to go out?" She asked, Gray shook his head. 

"Andy still gets angry with her for dumping him." He said shrugging.

"Those two used to go out?" Astrid asked.

Angel nodded and looked again at the arguing ex-couple, who now seemed to be arguing about the colour Andy's drums were. At the moment they were yellow, apparently. Angel remembered them being light blue with _'Fraid So _in black.

"Two days and we'll be out of here..." Snotlout said quietly. "Seems weird, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." All the teen Vikings sighed, seemingly at the same time.

"You've never left home before?" Angel asked, surprised.

"Except that one time when we fought a giant dragon," Hiccup said. "No, we've been here."

Angel had been away from Paradisia. But only to this place full of people with very dark skin and lived in tribes. They made the drunken Vikings look clever. Her father liked to get away from the stress of ruling a country.

"Well... I-I'm sure you'll love Paradisia." She said uncomfortably, it was kind of hard to love the overcrowded streets and yelling shop owners.

"What's the matter?" Tuffnut said gently.

"It's kind of... brash...?" She said, questioning her wording.

"Well it's brash here." Ruffnut commented.

"Maybe that was the wrong word. Paradisia is... full."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snotlout piped up.

Angel sighed, she was about to say something but Quentin cut in. "It's just a really big difference." He said, placing an arm around his sister and smiling at the others. Angel then noticed that Andy and Megan had stopped arguing.

"So, everyone knows what they need?" Angel asked and her replies were nods. "Tomorrow, we pack and get ready, day after we check just to make sure." More nods. "Good."

Angel stood up. "See you guys tomorrow then," She said happily, turning to Tuffnut. "You coming?"

"U-uh, yeah, sure!" He spluttered, springing up and following his girlfriend out of the Hall. "Taking you home yeah?" He asked.

Angel nodded and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Neither said nothing for the duration on the walk, not until they arrived to Angel's house.

"See ya babe." Tuffnut said in his usual confident manner.

"W- wait!" Angel said as he started to turn away, he turned back with a puzzled expression. "Do you want to come in for a bit- I mean it's still light..."

"Sure, Angey."

Angel felt her cheeks heat up a little, Tuffnut hadn't called her Angey before. She moved out of the door so he could come in and then closed it. "I'm really glad you're coming with me..." She mumbled to the floor. Tuffnut stood right in front of her.

"Just me? Or..."

"Just you..." She whispered, closing the gap between them with her mouth.

Tuffnut pulled her body closer after he wrapped his arms round her, making Angel giggle slightly and him chuckle back. They stopped kissing and placed their foreheads together, staring into each other eyes.

"I love you, you know." Tuffnut said, kissing her once gently.

"I do know." She smiled.

"And...?" He pressed.

"I love you too." She said, kissing him again.

Tuffnut let go of Angel's waist and she whined. "I have to go," He said. "Before I say something stupid and ruin the moment."

She sighed and opened the door for Tuffnut, who turned and faced her as he exited. "See you later." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're going soft." Angel laughed.

"It's you!" He joked before walking way.

Angel stood in the door for a while watching him walk away, he looked back every so often and grinning at her. When she could no longer see Tuffnut, Angel looked at the sea, where the sun was setting, casting an orange hue across the rippling water. She smiled to herself and went back inside, taking her guitar and sitting on her bench. She began to strum.

_Lisa likes brandy and the way it hits her lips  
She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips  
She's got deep brown eyes...  
That've seen it all_ _Working at a nightclub that was called The Avenue  
The bar men used to call her "Little Lisa, Looney Tunes"  
She went down on almost anyone_ _From the hard time living 'til the Chelsea days  
From when her hair was sweet blonde 'til the day it turned gray  
She said :_ _L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
You've got more than money and sense, my friend  
You've got heart and you go in your own way  
L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
What you don't have now will come back again  
You've got heart and you go in your own way_ _Some people wear their history like a map on their face  
And Joey was an artist just living out of case  
But his best word was his letters home_ _His standard works of fiction about imaginary success  
The chorus girls in neon were his closest things to friends  
But to a writer, the truth is no big deal_ _From the hard time living to the sleepless nights  
And the black and blue body from the weekend fights  
He'd say :_ _L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
You've got more than money and sense, my friend  
You've got heart and you go in your own way  
L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
What you don't have now will come back again  
You've got heart and you go in your own way_ _On my last night on earth, I won't look to the sky  
Just breathe in the air and blink in the light  
On my last night on earth, I'll pay a high price  
To have no regrets and be done with my life_ _L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
You've got more than money and sense, my friend  
You've got heart and you go in your own way  
L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
What you don't have now will come back again  
You've got heart and you go in your own way_ Angel didn't really know why she had sung that particular song, she just liked it and it popped into her head when she wanted to sing. To her, that was always a good enough reason to sing. (.) **I don't know what else to write... but I have a really cool idea for the next chapter and_ then_ (eventually) the epilogue will be up. ** **Please read 'Storm's on The Horizon' and 'Angel' my other stories and review them.** **REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27:Epilogue

**Hello and welcome to the EPILOGUE! I was going to do an extra chapter, but I'm going to write it and put on my one- shot 'Angel'. Anywhooo, this misses two days from the last chapter. And they will not arrive at Paradisia in the end, just so you know. As usual.**

**How To Be A Viking Epilogue- Leaving**

Before Angel knew it, two days had passed and Angel was going home. _Home_ home. Paradisia. The place where she was heir to the throne, the future ruler. Sighing, she picked up the bag she had packed almost a year ago in her home that she was about to go back to, and left for the harbour.

Quentin was shuffling around outside her house. Her just built house...

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What?" He jumped at her voice, not knowing she had come outside. "Yeah, just waiting for you."

He tilted his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Angel took the head move as the signal of where he was going. Obviously he was going to the harbour, she wasn't _that_ stupid.

Someone squeezed Angel's waist from behind and she squeaked. "Oi" she said, poking Tuffnut, the apparent squeezer. He just laughed at her.

"Hey Tufnut!" Quentin shouted over. "Can you check these ropes, I want more than just my opinion!"

"Coming!" The blonde boy shouted back.

Angel noticed that no-one else was there, so that meant Tuffnut had come on his own to see her... or Quentin, but she forgot that second thing.

After a few minutes Astrid and Hiccup came. Angel smiled and greeted them, both doing the same back the the red-haired girl.

"Hey guys!" Tuffnut waved, grabbing onto the sides when he nearly fell out with enthusiasm. Smiling embarrassedly when Angel laughed at him.

"Hey guys! It's me, the one your waiting for!" Snotlout said, Ruffnut punching him as they walked over.

"Don't forget about me, _your_ wife." She scolded.

"Yeah, you were waiting for me and lovely wife because we're so much better than you." He 'corrected'.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You don't change."

Angel sighed and went closer to the water's edge, next to Tuffnut and Quentin who didn't seem to notice the scene behind them.

"You like water." She said to her boyfriend. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I always wanted to go on a longboat when I was younger, so I learnt everything I need to know about how to look after a boat, rowing, steering, all that stuff." He shrugged.

Angel mouth fell open, she could only drive her mother's boat, and she couldn't even do that properly. But Tuffnut... he could probably lead an entire Viking war fleet. He laughed, probably at her expression, he put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to see your home."

Angel blushed, Tuffnut was making her do that a lot recently. Though, she wasn't complaining, they loved each other, and hopefully people could see that. So no Paradisian sluts could steal him away form Angel.

"Angel?" Said Gray behind her, said girl and Tuffnut turned. "Come on." The Paradisian boy said, nodding to the boat. Angel took hold of her boyfriends hand and took him onto once of the boats, she didn't really notice witch one.

"And off we go." Quentin said to himself as he started the engine, it seemed that everyone was on the army boat that Quentin and Haralio had come on. Her brother turned to make sure the other boat was still attached.

(.)

Two hours later, all Angel could hear was: "I'm bored!" from several different people. But she had to admit, not being knocked out this time, it was a slow, tedious journey, and yes, she was bored out of her mind. The only person who seemed to be fine was Quentin, but Angel thought he must be used to it by now.

"Angel!" Tuffnut shouted. " Are we there yet?"

"No..." She sighed.

He groaned and she rolled her eyes. Angel turned as she heard Gray strumming his guitar. She smiled and began to sing.

_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get back_

_Wasn't it easier in lunch box days  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent  
It's okay, 'cause life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
Your still an innocent_

_Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know then_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days_

_When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'till you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, 'cause life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
Your still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers, you'll have new Septembers  
Everyone of us has messed up too, ooo  
Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember  
Today is never to late to... be brand new, ohohohohh_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, 'cause life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
Your still an innocent_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope, oohh_

_It's never to late to get it back..._

Angel smiled when she finished, she loved singing. There was nothing better.

"You always amaze me when you sing." Astrid said.

"It's effortless, ain't it." Andy called out.

Angel laughed, "It's really not."

Tuffnut, for once, said nothing, he just smiled. Well, grinned. Angel smiled back, life was getting even more wonderful.

(.)

Another five hours later darkness began to fall. Angel yawned, it had been a long and boring day. She put her head on Tuffnut's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Them and Gray were the only ones awake, Quentin had only fallen asleep after nagging from Gray and Angel.

"You go to sleep," Tuffnut whispered. "I'll watch Gray."

"Mmm, okay." She yawned again, she wasn't in the mood to argue, she just wanted to fall asleep. Maybe in the morning she'd be home. After kissing Tuffnut on the cheek and resting her head again, she closed her eyes and drifted of to dreamland...

(.)

**Epilogue. Short and sweet and fluffy. I've missed my Angel/Tuff fluff (ha, rhyme). **

**I can't believe it's finished, but I've been wanting the gang to go to Paradisia since I started to write this. It might take a while for the sequel to be out, I want to write a few chapter's first. I'm also going to do a Hetalia multi-chapter fic, if anyone's interested.**

**Remember to review, I want 100 of 'em!**

**Bye for now guys!**


	28. Chapter 28:A Note

**Hello followers of old story. Just thought I'd mention that the sequel to How To Be A Viking Is here, it's been here for a while. It's name is Paradisian ways and I would really love if you reviewed. So see you there?**

**Summery: **AlternateUniverse! Angel, her brother and their friends take the gang to Paradisia. What do they find? School, strict kings, puffy dresses and more music. Will they cope?

**Couples/Shipping: **TuffnutXOC(Angel)HiccupXAstrid and TuffnutXSnotlout. (Also a few OCXOC)

**Rating:** T- for swearing and mentions of adult things- but just jokes no sex or anything.

**So take a look?**


End file.
